Five Years Later
by Erin Nightshade
Summary: SEQUEL to "Victims and Lovers". Erin/Jason shipping. PLEASE BE KIND AND CONSIDERATE. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Thank you! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **** Hello There!! I hope all of you enjoyed Michaellover and I's first Friday the 13th story: "Victims and Lovers". And I hope you enjoy it's sequel. Please remember, these stories take a lot of hard work to write and we do love REVIEWS but PLEASE do be considerate and NO FLAMING. Erin/Jason shipping rocks and if you don't like it....then DON'T READ. And IF you do like it....THEN THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**Story Info: Last time we saw our lovers, they had twin babies, Danny and Linda. Now, the kids are five years old....  
**

**- - **

Chapter One

- -

Danny and Linda were not like other sibblings, much to the fact they were close, being twins and all. They did everything together and went everywhere together. It was as though they shared the same mind, as twin sibblings, they did everything for each other, for example: if one wanted a cup of water, the other would get it.

Danny was tall for his age but was still considered a string bean. His hair was a bunch messy light red curls. Even if he got his hair cut, it grew but he didn't mind. Despite looking much like his dad, he as his mother's eyes.

Linda was much like her mommy. She was built thin and much like her brother, she too was a string bean. Linda was smaller than her brother, despite being the same age as him. Linda has dark red ringlets that fell around her shoulders and despite looking like her mother, she has her daddy's eyes.

Fortunately, for their own protection, their mommy had made sure they both wore velcrow shoes because, as smart as Danny and Linda were, they got forgetful sometimes. And they could easily trip while playing.

**...**

It was late Saturday afternoon. Danny sat on the couch, slummped back, wathching Scooby-Doo on the TV. While his twin sister, Linda, sat on the floor coloring at the coffee table.

"Danny, I'm hungry. When are mommy and daddy gonna get up from their nap?" Linda asked, not looking up from her coloring book.

"Dunno. They've been upstairs a long time", Danny replied, he got up from the couch, "Come on. Uncle Ian is feeding the chickens, maybe he'll make us something to eat".

Linda got up from the floor and followed her brother into the kitchen. Ian came in from the back yard just as they entered the kitchen.

"Uncle Ian, can you make us lunch?" Linda asked.

Ian wanted to laugh. Linda looked like Erin when she was hungry.

"Sure. I could go for something to eat too", Ian exclaimed.

Danny helped his sister sit at the kitchen table before sitting down next to her.

"Mommy and daddy are still taking their nap", Danny explained.

"Yeah, they've been up there forever", Linda added.

Mittens, who had been bathing in the sun on the kitchen floor got up and stretched. She went over to Ian and purred against his leg.

"Looks like I'll be making us all something to eat then", Ian stated, laughing.

**...**

Linda kicked her feet absentmindedly as Ian made them some lunch. She petted Mittens , who jumped up on the table. She felt her stomach, which was swollen a little. Linda gave her a look.

"You've been hanging out with Chester again, havn't you?"

Mittens just gave a purr and leapt off the table, not looking at all sorry.

**...**

By the time they'd finished lunch, Erin and Jason had came downstairs. Linda smiled and ran over to them.

"Hi Mommy, Hi Daddy."

Jason smiled and picked her up, rubbing noses with her affectionately. He then tussled Danny's hair playfully.

"Daddy..." Danny pouted.

Jason gave a chuckle and patted his shoulder.

**...**

Linda then held her arms out to her mommy. Erin took Linda in her arms.

"Didja have a nice nap?" Linda asked.

"Why yes we did, thank you for asking", Erin replied, laughing.

"Mommy, I think Mittens is looking kinda fat", Danny spoke up, looking under the table at their cat.

"Honey, Mittens isn't fat. It just means she's going to have babies", Erin corrected him, even though she, Ian and Jason were silently laughing.

Linda scrunched up her face in concentration, she then turned to her mommy.

"Are you gonna have more babies?" Linda asked.

"Linda, why would mommy have more babies. She's already got us and daddy and mittens and uncle Ian", Danny pointed out.

"Well, if she and daddy keep takin' naps, mommy will look like Mittens does", Linda exclaimed.

Ian wasn't sure which of the kids looked more like Erin because it was pretty damn close. Erin looked at Jason and they smiled at each other. Erin then decided to change the subject.

"Alright, it's been fifty minutes, who wants to help mommy sort the laundry?" Erin asked.

"Me! Me!" Danny and Linda both stated.

"Liked to know how you make doing chores fun", Ian spoke up.

"I make everything fun", Erin said, smiling.

**...**

After helping Erin sort the clothes, Linda went over to Jason, and tugged on the hem of the jacket he always wore. It was a bit difficult because Jason was so tall. Jason looked down at her.

"Daddy, can we go to the park?"

Jason gave a small smile. He tapped Erin shoulder as she walked by.

"What is it, Jason?" she asked.

Jason grabbed a nearby sheet of paper and wrote,_ "Linda wants to go to the park."_

**...**

"Can we mommy?" Linda inquired hopefully.

"That sounds like a good idea, it's sunny out. I don't see why not", Erin replied, smiling down at her.

Linda happily clapped her hands.

**...**

Ian decided to tag along with the kids, Erin and Jason. Actually, the kids insisted he come. The park was a mile from where they lived, so they could walk. And because side walks had been put in, along with cross walks, it was safe for them and especially for the kids. It was late afternoon and the park wasn't as busy. Jason was glad for this because he didn't really like crowded places too much.

"Come on uncle Ian! Let's swing", Linda insisted.

"Yeah, let's swing", Danny agreed.

Erin and Jason both laughed watching the kids pull Ian towards the swings. While Ian played with the kids, Erin and Jason decided to take a walk around the park, staying in sight just in case Linda or Danny needed them. They didn't go very far. Jason put his arm around Erin, holding her close to him.

Linda looked over her shoulder, seeing her parents walking a few yards away.

"Where's mommy and daddy going?" Linda asked quietly.

"They're just walking around", Ian assured her.

Linda got off her swing and headed off towards her parents,

"Mommy!" Linda called.

Danny and Ian got off their swings to follow her. She was running pretty fast. Erin and Jason turned around to see Linda running towards them. Linda stopped suddenly, not quite being able to catch herself and fell on the pavement. Erin detached herself from Jason and hurried over. Linda got up on her hands and knees, bursting into tears. She looked up as her mother knelt down to pick her up. Erin stood up, holding Linda against her shoulder. Her daughter clung to her, crying into her chest.

"It's okay, shhh...it's okay", Erin cooed quietly, rubbing her daughter's back.

Linda quieted slightly, letting out small sobs. Jason came over, he stood by Erin. He knew Erin had everything under control. She was good at making the kids feel better if they accidentally hurt themselves.

"I hurted my knees and hands", Linda replied, looking up her parents.

"Do you want mommy to swing with you?" Erin asked softly, kissing her daughter's forehead.

Linda whipped her eyes, nodding. They joined Ian and Danny a moment later.

"Is she okay? I'm so sorry", Ian apologized.

"It's okay", Erin assured him.

**...**

Ian still felt a bit guilty, despite Erins reassurance.

Linda's hands and knees were scraped, but other than that she was fine. Erin sat on the Middle swing in between Linda and Danny as Jason and Ian pushed them. After about twenty minutes of swinging, Linda and Danny headed off to play with a few other nearby kids. One of them was a tough looking boy with a single, dark freckle on the tip of his nose. His name was Wallace. He looked over at Linda and gave a strange smile. He walked over to her and Danny cooly, crossing his arms.

"So, who are you?"

**...**

Danny wasn't afraid of him. He was just like his dad, very brave. Danny stood in front of Linda, who had sat down to play in the sand. Just like his dad was protective of his mommy, Danny was protective of his sister.

"I'm Danny and this is my sister, Linda", Danny exclaimed.

Linda had made a hill of sand, in which she called it a 'sand castle'. She happily hummed to herself, moving her fingers through the sand. She was looking down at it, proud of herself. Wallace smirked, making one swift kick and kicked the sand hill over, sending sand into her face in the process. Linda gave a cry and put her hands over her face.

That did it.

Danny grabbed hold of Wallace's hand, Wallace didn't have time to scream or cry out. He was rather shocked, because Danny was a little smaller than him. Without any effort, Danny broke two of his fingers.

"Don't you ever, go near my sister again", Danny muttered.

He let of Wallace go. Wallace took off across the park. Danny turned back to Linda. He knelt down.

"Remember what mommy said? Don't rub your eyes if you get something in them", He said softly and gently.

Linda stopped crying and blinked her eyes, the sand seemed to go away but her eyes still stung a little.

"Thank you Danny", Linda replied, smiling at her brother.

She leaned over and hugged him.

"Linda", Danny groaned with embarrassment.

Sticking up for his sister was one thing. However, her hugging him...some-what embarrassing. Linda let go of him, giggling.

**...**

Erin, Jason and Ian had seen what had happened. But neither of them could think of a reason not to be proud of Danny for protecting Linda. Jason was rather proud. Ian had thought it was funny, even if Danny had broken the other boys fingers. Erin wasn't sure what to think but she was glad neither of her children had gotten hurt.

**...**

Suddenly a man who looked a lot like Wallace stomped over towards Erin and Jason, he looked furious.

"YOU'RE KID JUST BROKE MY SONS FINGERS!" He yelled.

Erin was a bit startled by the mans aggression.

Ian stepped forward, " Yeah, well, your son kicked dirt in Linda's face. You can't blame Danny for standing up for his sister."

The man growled, "I didn't ask your oppinion!"

Jason glared at the man.

The man glared right back, "Look, I know Wally can be a bit of a bully, and I'm not saying I condone it, but that's just how Wally is. He has ADHD, he has trouble expressing himself. It might have been an accident for all I know, but I hope you have insurance, cause *YOU'RE* paying for the doctor bill for this" he said stomping off in the direction where Wallace or 'Wally' sat crying, his hand turning a nasty shade of blue.

Erin felt extremely guilty. He was right. Danny shouldn't have broken the boys fingers like that, even if he had been just standing up for his sister. She looked up at Jason.

"Jason, I think we need to have a talk with Danny..."

**...**

When they got home, Erin passed Linda to Jason. Linda had fallen asleep on the walk home. Jason took her upstairs. Ian went into the kitchen and started pulling out food for dinner, he was greeted by Mittens. Erin went back out on the porch, Danny was sitting on the porch swing, staring at his feet. Erin sat down next to him. Danny looked up at his mother.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Danny asked.

"Yes and no", Erin exclaimed, "Look, I'm proud of you for protecting your sister. But there are somethings you should and should not do. If you're having trouble with something, you should come to me or daddy or uncle Ian or a teacher or an adult that you know. Let the grown ups handle it".

"It's just when that boy kicked sand in Linda's face, I felt very mad. I mean, I wouldn't have broken his fingers if he had punched me or something. I'm just like daddy, I can take it. And I didn't mean to break his fingers. Honest", Danny replied.

Erin sighed, "I know. And that boys daddy wasn't very happy that you broke his son's fingers".

"I promise I won't do it again. And I'll go to bed early", Danny said, muttering the last part.

"You'll go to bed early for a week. I think that's a good enough punishment", Erin told him gently, putting her arm around him.

"Fair enough", Danny agreed, nodding and snuggling into his mother's shoulder.

Jason was standing in the door way watching them. Danny and Erin got from the porch swing a moment later. Danny went inside and into the kitchen. Erin leaned against Jason. He put his arms around her.

"I swear he looked just like you and the only punishment I could give him was an early bed time for a week", Erin replied.

Jason smirked, kissing her.

**...**

Erin kissed him back, smiling a bit.

"I'm serious Jason..."

Jason embraced her, wrapping his arms around her waist, as if to tell her, _'I know, Erin...'_

**...**

Danny left the kitchen with a glass of orange juice and went upstairs to the bedroom he shared with his sister. Linda woke up when she heard him shut the door. she rubbed her eyes sleepily, sitting up and looking at her brother.

"Did you get in trouble?" she asked.

Danny sat down on the edge of his bed, sipping his orange juice, "Kinda...Mommy says I have to go to bed early for a week for breaking that boy's fingers."

Linda climbed off her own bed and sat beside him, "I'll go to bed with you."

Danny shook his head, "No, you don't have to do that. I'm the one who got in trouble."

Linda took his hand in hers and squeezed, "We're twins, Danny. We do everything together. And if you're going to go to bed early, then I'm going to go early too."

**...**

After dinner, Erin went upstairs to check on the kids. Danny was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. Linda, in her pajamas, was already conked out on her bed. Erin smiled, she went over, lifting Linda in her arms. Danny came into the bedroom.

"Well, at least she didn't fall asleep in her mash potatoes like she did last time", Danny pointed out.

He climbed up onto his bed and got under the covers. Erin sat down on the edge of his bed, cradling Linda in her arms. Her daughter was such a deep sleeper, she didn't even wake up.

"Linda wanted to go to bed early with me", Danny explained.

Erin laughed, "I thought as much. But she can't".

"I know. I told her that. She used the 'we're twins' line on me", Danny replied, he then added, "Are we still gonna have story time?"

"Of course. Do you want to pick a book from your shelf?" Erin asked.

"No", Danny shook his head, and then spoke in a matter of fact tone, "I mean...tell me about you and daddy".

Linda opened her eyes sleepily, rubbing them a second later.

"What are we doing?" She asked, sleepily.

"Mommy is gonna tell us a story", Danny exclaimed, "About her and daddy".

Linda looked up at her mother hopefully, "Really? Is the story just like the prince and princesses in my fairy tale books?"

"Oh boy", Erin thought to herself, not really sure how to proceed.

**...**

"Well, um...I met your Daddy about 6 years ago, before you were born. I was camping with my friends and I hurt my foot and he took care of me."

"Like a doctor?" Linda asked. Erin looked a bit nervous, "Well, Kinda, I guess...anyway, after my foot was all better I fell in love with him. Then a little bit later, I found out that I was going to have a baby. Well...*babies*. That was when We met your uncle Ian."

"That was us, right, Mommy?" Danny asked, "The babies, I mean"

Erin nodded, smiling, "That's right. And so we all moved here and got married right after I had you."

"And you lived happily ever after?" Linda asked hopefully.

Erin smiled, "So far? mostly." She nuzzled the top of Linda's head.

"But how did you hurt your ankle in the first place?" Danny asked, "How come your friends didn't take care of you?"

"Yeah, How come?" Linda asked.

Erin bit her bottom lip, "It's very complicated...I'll tell you when you're a little older, ok?"

Danny and Linda sighed in a resigned way, "Okay, Mommy..."

**...**

Erin came down stairs, after tucking both kids into bed. Jason came in from feeding the chickens and Ian had gone off to work, leaving a note for them that he had been called in a few minutes ago. Jason went over to Erin, embracing her.

Erin smiled up at him, "Ian's at work, the kids are in bed, and we have the living room all to ourselves".

Jason smiled back at her, kissing her lovingly. They went into the living room and sat on the couch. Mittens watched them from her spot in the wooden rocking chair. Jason pulled Erin onto his lap, showering her face and neck with kisses. Erin giggled softly as his fingers ran along her waist. After having Danny and Linda, she was one of the lucky ones who looked as though she hadn't even had kids. Erin ran her fingers down his chest, kissing his jaw line.

Jason kissed her in her favorite spot, the spot where her neck and shoulder met. Erin gave a quiet moan, rolling her head to the side. It wasn't like they hadn't made out on the couch before.

**...**

Jason nibbled her sweet spot a little. Erin bit back her cries of pleasure so as not to wake the kids. Jason put his hands under her shirt and fondled her breasts.

"Oh, Jason..." Erin moaned softly.

Jason gave a grin. He slipped her out of her shorts and positioned her so that she straddled his let out a giggle and helped Jason pull off his shirt. Jason unzipped his pants.

**...**

Linda woke up. She could hear Erin moaning a from downstairs. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. She had heard them making those noises before. She'd asked Ian about it once. He said they were just doing 'married People stuff'. She figured out it was the same thing Chester and Mittens did, so she learned to ignore it.

She climbed out of bed and whent down the hall to the bathroom.

**...**

When Linda was done using the potty, she went back into her and Danny's room. She could hear her mom moaning again but she ignored it. Getting back into bed, Danny rolled over and looked at his sister with a sleepy expression.

"Is it possible to rent a hotel room with the money we got from the tooth fairy?" Linda asked, seeing that her brother was awake.

"I don't think two dollars and fifty cents is gonna get us a hotel room or a card board box out in the front yard. I bet we'll still be able to hear mommy and daddy anyway", Danny muttered.

He rolled over and went back to sleep. Linda shrugged and curled back up.

**...**

Erin and Jason panted as they lay together on the couch. Erin lay on top of Jason, her head resting against his chest. Jason gently rubbed her back, feeling the softness of her skin. He reached up and stroked her hair, running his fingers through her hair and down her back. Erin smiled.

"I love you", She said softly, snuggling against him.

**...**

Jason kissed her gently, smiling. They lay together for about half an hour before putting on clean pajamas from the laundry room. Erin sprayed the couch cushions with disinfectant and they headed upstairs to go to sleep. Erin stopped at Danny and Linda's room. Linda sat up, looking at her sleepily. she blinked her eyes.

"Hi Mommy...Are you and Daddy going to sleep now?"

Erin Nodded, "Did I wake you up?"

"No, you woke me up earlier when I had to use the bathroom."

Erin gave an apolegetic smile, "sorry..."

Linda yawned, "it's okay...I know it's just because you and Daddy love each other so much..."

Erin stiffled a laugh.

**....**

When Linda laid back down, Erin checked on Danny. He was sprawled on his back, head tilted to the side, drool slightly dripping down the side of his mouth, he was definitely asleep. Erin left their bedroom and tiptoed to down the hall to her and Jason's bed room. She smiled at him, rubbing her eyes sleepily, almost in the same way Linda did when she was tired.

Jason lifted Erin into his arms and carried her over to the bed. She just about asleep as he laid her against the feather soft pillows and the soft white sheets. Jason laid down next to her, pulling the blankets up, covering them both. He put his arm around her, pulling her close to him. Erin pressed her face against his chest, cuddling into his warmth.

**...**

Mittens happily greeted Ian when he got home about three and a half hours later. He scratched her behind the ears.

"I guess why they say 'don't wait up' when someone leaves. They mean it", Ian joked.

Mittens just meowed at him, following him into the living room. Ian clearly smelled a hint of disinfectant on the couch cushions, it was really faint. Ian had to laugh. He knew Erin and Jason had been in here, if Erin had gone to the lengths of spraying the couch with disinfectant. She only did that if she and Jason made love and they didn't want to wake the kids if they went upstairs early.

Ian decided to sit in the recliner and watch the news before going to bed. Mittens jumped up on his lap and lay there, purring. It was a late night ritual in which both shared when the rest of the family had gone to bed.

**...**

Mittens rubbed her head against Ian's stomach. He rubbed her back as he watched the weather. When the news ended, he went to his bedroom, which was the only one that was downstairs, and crawled into room had the pictures of his late wife, Linda. But mostly it had pictures of Jason, Erin, Linda and Danny.

Mittens, meanwhile, went upstairs and jumped up on Erin's and Jason's bed, curling up against Erin. She was fond of Ian, but ERIN was her master.

**...**

The next morning, Linda was the first to wake up. climbing out of bed quietly, she tiptoed into her parents room. they were still asleep. She turned to leave, when something caught her eye. laying on top of the dresser was a hockey mask and a machete. Holding her breath, she went over and looked at them. She timidly reached out and picked up the Hockey mask, staring at it. She then looked at the machete. it looked old, but in good shape, still very sharp. She knew better than to touch it.

Jason woke as he always did, quietly and quickly. He sat up, his eyes widening when he saw Linda holding his mask. He didn't wear it anymore...except when he was alone, or when he occasionally snuck out and did a patrol in the woods surrounding the town. Just to remember the old days before they'd been forced to leave the camp Jason had spent so many years  
protecting.

Linda didn't notice her father climb out of bed and go over to her until he  
was in front of her. She looked up at him. It was a long way up.

"Morning Daddy..."

Jason nodded. He crouched so she wouldn't have to strain her neck. Linda looked at the mask and then to her father.

"Is this yours Daddy?" she asked.

**...**

Jason nodded to her question. He lifted her up in his arms. Linda leaned over and put the hockey mask on the dresser. She quickly forgot about the hockey mask as she got an idea.

"Daddy, I wanna make mommy breakfast in bed", Linda whispered quietly.

Jason thought this was a good idea and nodded. He quietly left the room with Linda and went downstairs. He set Linda down as they went into the kitchen.

"Uncle Ian showed me and Danny how to make toast, so that's what I'll make mommy since I can't use the stove", Linda exclaimed.

She went over and grabbed one of the kitchen chairs and pulled it over towards the kitchen counter. She climbed up onto the chair. Jason noticed she looked like a five year old version of Erin. She was clever just like her mother. Knowing how to reach for the bag of bread and put two pieces carefully into the toaster.

"Daddy, can you get the orange juice and a glass from the cupboard? Mommy likes orange juice", Linda stated.

Jason went to the fridge and got the bottle of orange juice. He poured the right amount into a small glass. The toast popped up about two minutes later. Linda got a spoon from one of the drawers.

"Mommy loves strawberry jam", She exclaimed.

Jason thought she was quite cute spreading the jam with a spoon, as even the butter knives were rather sharp for her to handle.

**...**

Jason and Linda quietly went back upstairs with the toast and juice. Linda crawled up onto her parents bed. She sat up on her knees and gently shook her mommy's shoulder.

"Mommy", Linda replied happily.

Erin woke up and gave her a rather sleepy smile, "Hi sweetie".

"Mommy, daddy helped me make you breakfast in bed", Linda said.

Erin sat up as Jason passed her the orange juice and the plate of toast that had been messily spread jam on toast. Jason sat on the bed.

"Oh thank you", Erin exclaimed, smiling at both of them.

**...**

"Where's Danny?" Erin asked.

"Oh, He's still asleep," Linda said, "want me to wake him up?"

Erin nodded, "Yes. that will be nice."

"Okay," she said. She glanced at the machete and Hockey Mask again, before  
leaving. She when back to her room and whent over to Danny's bed.

"Danny, wake up," she said shaking him. Danny sat up, much like the way Jason  
did, but yawned.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Danny sighed and climbed out of bed.

**...**

As Danny made his way to the bedroom door, Linda took hold of the sleeve of his pajama shirt. Danny promptly stopped looking at her.

"Danny, guess what I saw in mommy and daddy's room", Linda muttered.

"What?" Danny asked, some-what interested.

"I saw a hockey mask on the dresser", Linda replied, "There was also a sharp looking thing on the dresser too. Like a giant butter knife, except sharper", she then paused for a moment, and then added, "Do you think it has something to do with mommy's story that she told us last night?"

Danny thought about this for a moment, "Maybe but remember what she told us? We have to wait until we're older".

Linda sighed, "When's that supposed to be? Our birthday?"

"I think so", Danny exclaimed shaking his head.

"I don't think I can wait that long", Linda muttered.

Danny and Linda left their bedroom. Danny went into the bathroom to use the potty. Linda went back into her parents bedroom and climbed up onto the bed.

"Danny's using the potty", Linda told them.

**...**

Erin nodded.

A few minutes later, Danny came in. He weent over to the bed and gave Erin a hug.

"Morning Mommy. Morning Daddy," he said turning and hugging Jason too.

Jason patted him on the head affectionately. They noticed that Mittens was gone.

"Where'd Mittens go?" he asked.

Erin smiled, "Maybe she hid herself somewhere so she could have her babies."

Linda gave a serious, yet excited smile, "So that means we'll have Kittens?"

Jason nodded.

**...**

Danny and Linda wasted no time and went looking for their cat, thinking about the kittens. Ian was the last to wake up and was in the kitchen when the kids bounded into the room, looking high and low.

"Lose something?" Ian asked jokingly.

"Mittens is hiding. She's gonna have her babies", Linda exclaimed.

Danny had gone into the bathroom where the washer and dryer was. Linda scoped out the living room. Erin and Jason came downstairs a second later. Danny's voice was heard a moment later.

"Mommy, daddy, Linda, Uncle Ian, I found her!"

Linda came out of the living room, hurrying past her parents and darted into the bathroom. Erin, Jason and Ian stood in the door way of the bathroom. Mittens was laying in the laundry basket. The laundry basket was full of sheets that had needed to be washed. Danny and Linda had knelt down on the floor and looked over them.

"She had kittens. Six of them", Danny said.

"Is she and Chester gonna have to get married just like mommy and daddy did?" Linda asked.

"Cats don't get married", Ian explained, stifling a laugh.

"Come on you two, lets give Mittens some privacy", Erin suggested.

Danny and Linda nodded and got up from the floor.

"I'm making pan cakes, who wants some?" Ian asked, redirecting the kids attention.

"I do! I do!" Both replied, raising their hands.

**...**

After breakfast and after much cleaning up, Danny and Linda went upstairs to get dressed. They set to work trying to figure out names for the kittens.

"I like Snoopy", Linda said.

"You put your jumper on backwards", Danny pointed out.

Linda looked down at the purple dress she was wearing.

She shrugged, "I'll have mommy help me later".

As they went to the bathroom to brush their teeth, Danny stopped her.

"What?" Linda asked.

"What's that hockey mask you were talking about earlier?" He asked.

Linda looked at him, "It's on the dresser in mommy and daddy's room. I only got to hold it for about two seconds".

"What's it look like?" Danny asked.

Linda led her brother into their "play room" which the third bedroom had been turned into once they had been old enough to actually play in. Lind stood in front of their drawing easel and grabbed the black marker. It was a five year olds rendering of Jason's mask.

"It looked like that", Linda stated, pointing at it.

Danny nodded.

**...**

When the rest of the family was dressed, Ian and Jason had moved Mittens and her kittens to a much better spot that was much more comfortable. Erin put her purse over her shoulder and slipped a piece of paper into the pocket of her jeans.

"Where are you going mommy?" Linda asked.

"The grocery store", Erin replied, smiling.

"Can we come?" Danny asked.

"Of course", Erin said nodding.

Jason helped Erin put the kids into their car seats. Ian came outside a moment later.

"While you guys are the grocery store, Jason and I are going down to the pet store", Ian replied.

Erin nodded, kissing Jason on the cheek before getting into the drivers seat.

"Have fun", Erin exclaimed.

**...**

Jason and Ian made their way to the pet store. Ian got some of the cat food Mitten liked to eat, as well as some canned kitten food, for when they were big enough to be weaned. Jason mostly just followed him around as Ian got a few toys for the kittens to play with when they got bigger, as well as a few other things, including a cat bed for Mittens to move her Kittens into. Jason carried the bag as they walked home. Erin and the kids hadn't gotten back yet, so they had a chance to put the stuff away. Ian carried the cat-bed over to where Mittens was.

"Here darling, I brought you a present," Ian said.

Mittens looked up from cleaning her babies. She picked them up one by one and put them in the bed. She then curled around them and resumed cleaning them. One of them looked like  
Chester. Two were calico, one of which happened to be male, which was quite rare. Two were black, and the last one looked like Mittens, only with black ears.

Ian smiled as he looked at them.

**...**

Erin was lucky the grocery list had been short. The place had been packed. Once she got the kids into their car seats, she put the grocery bags into the back seat, putting them on the floor. The kids had been talking non stop about the kittens. Once out of the parking lot, however, the subject changed drastically.

"Mommy, why does daddy own a hockey mask?" Danny asked.

"When I was in your room this morning, I found one on your dresser", Linda spoke up.

Erin felt her throat go dry as it had done the previous night when the kids had asked for her to tell them a story about her and Jason. She knew it was only natural from them to be curious but she and Jason had thought they'd been clever enough to cover up everything until the kids were old enough to understand. But Erin knew the time would come when sugar coating everything wouldn't be enough for the kids to except it.

"It's complicated. I'll tell you when your older", Erin replied.

"Is everything you and daddy did complicated?" Linda asked.

"Well, things were different 6 years ago", Erin explained.

This seemed good enough for them and the conversation returned to Mittens and her kittens. When they got home, Ian took the kids inside to see how the kittens were doing. Jason helped Erin with the grocery bags.

"We're going to have to be careful around the kids", Erin said quietly, "Linda said she she saw your hockey mask this morning and the kids asked me to tell them a story last night".

Jason nodded, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

**...**

Linda looked at the kittens, being careful not to touch them, as Ian had instructed since Mittens might not want them to. Danny sat next to her watching them.

"So, do we get to keep them?" he asked, looking up at Ian.

"Well, maybe, but we'll probably give them away to nice people who want a kitty."

Linda and Danny gave sighs of diapointment

"Aw..."

Ian smiled, "It's okay, maybe we might keep one or to of them if your parents want to. Besides, you can still play with them when they get bigger."

**...**

When Jason and Erin came in and went into the kitchen with the groceries, Linda went over to them. She tapped her mother's lower back. Erin looked down at her, smiling.

"Mommy, when the kittens get bigger can we keep one or two?" She asked.

"We'll see", Erin said, nodding.

Linda nodded. She then tugged on her mommy's jeans. Erin turned back to her. Linda held up her arms to her.

"Come here sweetie", Erin replied softly, lifting Linda up and siting her up on the kitchen counter, she then laughed, "Honey, did you dress yourself this morning?"

Linda smiled proudly at her parents, "Yep, all by myself".

Jason and Erin smiled at each other.

**...**

Erin undid her jumper, "Let mommy fix this for you, sweetie..."

Erin turned her jumper the right way and took a step back, "There."

"Thanks mommy," Linda said, "Is Daddy going to work today?"

Jason shook his head. Today was his day off.

Danny came in a minute later, "Can we go to the swimming pool today? It's kinda hot outside..."

Jason stiffened. The pool...

It reminded him of the lake, and he did not like it when the kids went swimming there. Erin saw his discomfort and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

"It IS hot Jason," she said, "And we'll be right there with them."

**...**

Linda looked up at them. She, like her mother, seemed to sense her daddy's discomfort.

"Don't worry daddy, mommy will be in the water with us", Linda replied.

Erin lifted Linda off the counter and set her on the floor. Linda and Danny took off upstairs to get ready. Erin turned to Jason, who gave her a look.

"Don't worry, they're still too little for the deep end. The kids don't even leave my side for a second. They'll be fine, I promise", Erin assured him.

**...**

The pool was semi-crowded. Jason and Ian took seats under one of the tables that had an umbrella. Erin and the kids had bathing suits on. Erin set the beach bag on the seat next to Ian. She took out the suntan lotion and put some on Danny and then Linda, so they wouldn't get sun burned. Erin applied some on herself as well but she couldn't reach her back.

"Jason, could you put some of this on my back?" Erin asked, handing him the bottle.

He nodded, taking the bottle. He squirted some into the palm of his hand, it felt like jello, almost. He placed his hand against her back. Jason grinned when he heard Erin shudder from the lotion, as it felt cold on her skin. He massaged the lotion all over her skin where the sun would most likely be on her. He lightly trailed some soft kisses on the back of her neck, making her giggle.

"Come on mommy", Danny exclaimed.

Erin smiled at Jason, who grinned back. Both were thinking the same thing...something that involved being alone later. Erin took the kids, one in each hand and walked over to the pool. Ian looked at Jason and then noticed that he was REALLY uncomfortable with Erin and the kids being near the pool. Erin, Danny and Linda all sat down on the edge.

"I'll get in first", Erin said, slipping into the pool.

Since it was the shallow end, the water only came up to her waist. Erin held out her arms and Danny got into the water next. Erin held out her arms and Lind got into the water a second later.

"Mommy, look, I can blow bubbles", Danny said, putting his face to the water and making bubbles, he lifted his head back up, "I've been practicing in the bath tub".

Erin laughed, since Danny's hair was now wet and messy.

"I can do that too", Linda exclaimed.

She too put her face to the water and blew bubbles. She lifted her face up a second later, laughing.

"Very good", Erin replied, laughing.

"Mommy, look, I'm just like Mittens", Linda stated, kicking her arms and legs and meowing.

Jason and Ian both chuckled, watching Erin playing with the kids in the pool.

**...**

Erin watched Danny and Linda play for a little bit, "Ian, can you watch the kids while I use the restroom?"

Ian nodded. he was wearing his swim truncks and a white t-shirt.

He took off his shirt and got into the pool as Erin left. Linda and Danny looked at the scar on his back. They'd seen it before, but they'd never figured out where it had come from.

"Uncle Ian?" Linda asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you get that scar on your back?"

**...**

Ian looked at the kids for a moment. He knew telling the kids the truth was a bad idea, since Erin and Jason were going to wait until they were older so they would understand better.

"Oh that, well...when I met your mom, my back was infected. I had been camping and sleeping on the ground. Your mom cut my back open just a little so the puss and blood could seep out. It was very painful and very gross", Ian replied.

Linda and Danny nodded.

**...**

Erin came back from the bathroom. The bathrooms were on the far side of the pool, near the deep end.

"Watch out!" Someone called.

Erin looked up but was suddenly knocked into the pool. Linda had turned around at this moment and let out a very loud scream.

"MOMMY!"

**...**

Erin had fallen into the pool and even under water had heard Linda's scream. Erin hadn't plugged her nose, so she had swallowed a lot of water. The deep end was much deeper than the shallow end and even with her height, Erin still couldn't even touch the bottom. Having swallowed some water, she was beginning to get light headed.

**...**

Jason leapt into action. Never minding the life guard. He ran to the deep end and Jumped in. Linda and Danny watched in horror. Jason spotted Erin, who was already beginning to because he didn't know how to swim, didn't mean he didn't figure out how to use propulsion in his favor. He pushed himself towards her and wrapped his arms around her. He kicked off the nearby wall, sending them all the way over to the shallow side. Jason hurriedly climbed out of the pool, Erin still in his arms. Linda and Danny scrambled out, Ian right behind them.

Jason put Erin down and patted her back hard. Erin coughed loudly as she vomited up the water, nearly choking as she tried to catch her breath. Every else at the pool, including the life guard, was silent. Linda and Danny were crying. They ran to their mothers side. Erin quickly embraced them. Trying to calm them down.

"It's okay, I'm fine..."

"You almost drowneded!" Linda said, tears pouring down her cheeks. Danny sobbed into his mothers side.

"Maybe we should go home..." Ian said. Jason nodded.

**...**

The kids clung to Erin the whole way home, continuously asking if she was okay. Still very much upset. Bye the time they pulled up into the driveway, Danny and Linda both had cried themselves into exhaustion. Ian carried Danny, and Erin carried Linda.

Linda glanced at her fath tiredly as Erin carried her inside.

"Daddy saved you...He was very brave, wasn't he? because he's afraid of water..."

Erin kissed her daughter's cheek and squeezed her tighter, "Yes, Linda. Daddy was very brave today."

Linda fell asleep in Erin's arms. A tear glistening on her cheek as Erin laid her on the couch next to Danny.

**...**

Erin watched the kids for a moment, both asleep on the couch. Ian walked over to her.

"I'll keep an eye on the kids for you", Ian told her, "Why don't you go upstairs and relax".

Erin nodded, giving him a small smile and then left the room. She walked over to Jason and leaned against him. Jason put his arms around her. They went upstairs to their bedroom after a second or so. Erin went into the bathroom and grabbed a couple of towels. He noticed that she looked rather shaken still. Jason shut the bedroom door and then went over to her, putting his arms around her. He pressed his face close to her damp, wet hair and breathed in the very scent that he had smelled so many times before.

She calmed down slightly, as she always did whenever he held her. Erin turned to him, pressing her forehead against his chest.

"I was so...scared..", Erin sobbed.

Jason rubbed her back gently, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

**...**

End of Chapter One

**Welcome back READERS!! Okay, we're promising a lot of fun here. But you must, must, must REVEIW!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **** Hello There!! I hope all of you enjoyed Michaellover and I's first Friday the 13th story: "Victims and Lovers". And I hope you enjoy it's sequel. Please remember, these stories take a lot of hard work to write and we do love REVIEWS but PLEASE do be considerate and NO FLAMING. Erin/Jason shipping rocks and if you don't like it....then DON'T READ. And IF you do like it....THEN THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**Story Info: Last time we saw our lovers, they had twin babies, Danny and Linda. Now, the kids are five years old....  
**

**- - **

Chapter Two

- -

Erin looked up into Jasons eyes. as blue as the sky and just as soft.

"Thank you Jason...for saving my life..."

Jason held her tighter. He placed in the bed and crawled in besides her, rubbing her curled up as tight against him as possible and fell asleep.

**...**

It had been a few days since the incident at the pool. Danny and Linda spent most of the time helping Ian with Mittens and her babies. Though, Linda was very much attached to her mother and stayed at her side until Jason got home from work. Erin didn't mind, she knew it was in Linda's instincts to want to be at her side.

It was late Friday afternoon. Danny and Ian were feeding the chickens out in the pen. Linda was at the table coloring, and Erin stood at the kitchen sink washing up some dishes. Jason came home from work a second later.

"Hi daddy", Linda said, smiling and looking up from her coloring book.

Jason went over and kissed the top of her head, she looked like she was concentrating really hard to stay in the lines in her coloring book. He smiled at this. He went over to Erin and put his arms around her, kissing her.

"Yuck", Linda stated, giggling behind her hand.

Danny and Ian came in from out back.

"Look at we got. Eggs", Danny exclaimed holding up the basket.

"Oh perfect, we can have them for breakfast", Erin replied happily.

"I swear they're laying them faster. I had a basket last week and the week before that", Ian said, shaking his head.

Danny carried the basket over to the table to set them down, Erin made a face and went over to him.

"Danny, stay still, okay", She replied softly.

She lifted up his shirt and noticed some red spots on him, there was also some red irritation from where he had scratched them, apparently thinking it dry skin.

"Sweetie, has your back been bothering you?" Erin asked.

"Just a little. But one of the other kids had the park had spots", Danny stated.

Erin gave him a gentle smile, "Sweetie, you have the chicken pox".

"I have what?" Danny asked, his eyes becoming round.

"Is he gonna turn into a chicken?" Linda asked.

"No", Erin corrected her, laughing gently, "Just means he's gonna have to stay in bed for a few days".

**...**

Jason looked at the spots on his sons skin. He vaguely remembered when he had gotten chicken pox as a child. it had been very itchy, and his mother had made him take a bath in oatmeal.

Linda went over to where Danny was and looked at his spots. "You look like you have pimples EVERYWHERE like the stinky guy who runs the movie store."

Danny, instead of being offended, smiled, "Look at me! I'm stinky Joe!" he said imitating the mans voice.

Linda giggled.

Erin smiled at Linda, "Sweetie, take Danny up to his room and help him into his PJ's. And DON'T let him scratch his chicken pox."

Danny pouted a little, "But they're itchy!"

Erin nodded, "I know, but you'll get them infected if you scratch. that would be bad."

Danny sighed. Linda took his hand and pulled him up the stairs, very proud to be in charge of her big brother for once.

Ian smiled at Erin, "You sent her up there so she could get it too, huh? My mama use to do the same thing with me and my brother."

Erin nodded, "Better for them both to get it now, anyway."

**...**

Once upstairs, Linda helped her brother get his PJ's on.

"Danny, mommy said not to scratch", Linda said, swatting at his hand as he scratched his arm.

"I'm just scratching my arm", Danny pointed out.

"But they could be on your arm!" Linda told him, "I have an idea".

Linda left the room. She came back with her fake oven mitts from her dress up box and....

"Linda, is that?..." Danny asked, clenching his fists so he wouldn't scratch his pox.

Linda nodded, "The pox will probably spread to your face like the pimples on that smelly guy. Daddy's hockey mask should work", she added, putting the hockey mask on her brother.

Danny stood in front of the full length mirror that was on the back of their door.

"Linda, I look ridiculous", Danny muttered.

"No ya don't. You look like a hockey player wearing pink oven mitts", Linda explained.

Danny sighed. They went back down stairs a moment later. Erin turned around when the kids came into the kitchen and just about fell over with laughter. She had to lean against Jason, she was laughing so hard. Ian came out of the bathroom to see what was so funny. He had to lean against the wall, to keep himself up right.

Linda and Danny just exchanged looks.

**...**

Jason was the only one who did not laugh. Not only could he sense the fact that his son felt silly, but...Jason just didn't like the idea of his son wearing his mask. He had a bad feeling about it. He gently moved away from Erin and took the hockey mask off. Patting his son on the head. Danny smiled a bit.

"Thanks dad..."

Jason nodded, giving a small smile. He then went upstairs to soak his mask in bleach to kill any chicken pox germs.

**...**

Linda pouted, "Well, I thought it was a good idea..."

Erin smiled, "The oven mits were good idea, sweetie."

Linda absentmindedly scratched at her wrist, which seemed itchy. Erin smelled the beginnings of a chicken pock and nodded to herself.

"You go change into your night gown, sweetie. You and Danny can watch cartoons in the living room and I'll bring you some orange juice."

**...**

With both kids on the couch, watching cartoons and drinking orange juice, it seemed to take their minds off the itching, for now. Ian had headed off to work and Mittens was sleep with her kittens, so it was just them in the living room. About an hour or so later, Linda had fallen asleep on the rug just in front of the TV. She'd been coloring and had fallen asleep amongst her crayons.

"Come on Danny, bed time", Erin said softly, shaking her son's shoulder.

"Okay", Danny replied, rubbing his eyes.

Erin got up from the couch. She went over and lifted up Linda off the floor. Linda snuggled against her mother's shoulder. Jason got from the recliner and went over to Erin. Danny gave his daddy a sleepy hug good night before turning to go upstairs. Jason leaned down and kissed Linda's head.

"I'll be right back", Erin muttered softly, smiling.

Jason nodded, smiling.

**...**

Danny was already passed out on his bed. It was so warm, the kids wouldn't need their covers. Erin carried Linda over to her bed and laid her down.

"Night mommy, love you", Linda said, sleepily.

"Night sweetie. Love you", Erin replied back, "Night Danny".

"Night", Danny muttered, rolling over.

Erin left their bedroom and headed back down stairs.

**...**

Erin went downstairs. Jason was sitting on the couch. Ian had left for work already. Erin sat down beside him curling against him. Jason nuzzled the top of her head. Erin leaned in to kiss him but Jason pulled away slightly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Jason got a sheet of paper and wrote: _'I don't want to wake the kids, since they're sick.'_

Erin sighed, "Oh. I guess you're right..."

Jason gave a smile and kissed her forehead. He went upstairs to their room. when he came down, he was wearing his mask and had his machete in hand. He always wore his Jacket. other than the new jeans and shirt he looked just like he had back before they moved. Erin looked up at him

"You're going to patrol the woods around the town, aren't you?"

Jason nodded. Erin stood and gave him a hug, "Be careful."

Jason gave her a firm hug and headed out the back door.

**...**

Upstairs, Linda heard the door shut. she climbed out of bed, rubbing her eyes, and looked out the window. She saw her father walking into the woods. Because of the angle he was at, she could see neither the mask, nor the machete.

"I wonder where Daddy's going..." she asked herself.

Looking over at Danny, and seeing all the pocks he had, she decided not to wake him. So, grabbing her jacket, she crept down the stairs and snuck out the back door. following her  
fathers footprints.

**...**

Erin waited about another twenty minutes before going upstairs to check on the kids. When she reached their room, she could barely see. She opened the door, which had been left a jar. Going into their room, she went over to Danny, he was still asleep. She gently kissed his cheek. Looking over at Linda's bed, she noticed it was empty. It was wasn't unusual for Linda to be out of bed, sometimes, she got up and went into her parents room.

Erin, guessing that's where she went, walked to her and Jason's room. She went in but the bed was empty. Her heart started racing just a bit fast. Erin rushed back to her children's room and woke Danny, despite the fact he was sick with the pocks.

"Danny, where's your sister?" Erin asked quietly.

"Why? Isn't she in bed?" Danny asked.

"No. She's not in her bed. And she's not in mommy and daddy's room either", Erin said.

"Maybe she went down to uncle Ian's", Danny replied.

Erin nodded and rushed down stairs. She went to Ian's room. Linda wasn't there. Erin fell against the wall, fingers clenching her hair. She some-what calmly turned on all the lights in the house.

"LINDA!" Erin called, going and leaving each room, including the basement.

Erin rechecked each room, looking through everything small enough for her daughter to crawl or get into. She rushed outside, grabbing a flash light and checking the yard, front and back. When Ian got home an hour later, Erin was in a complete break down.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Ian asked.

"Linda....Linda's not in the house. I checked everywhere. I checked the yard, I checked everywhere!", Erin sobbed, she had collapsed onto her knees.

"Where's Jason?" Ian asked.

"He's out patrolling the woods...", Erin trailed off, her eyes becoming bigger, "He wouldn't take her with him! I know he wouldn't!", she paused, her mind working fast, "You don't think...you don't think she'd follow him do you?!"

Ian wasn't sure what to do or even what to say. But Erin looked like she was about to have a nervous break down, however....she was pretty close. She grabbed hold of Ian.

"Oh my god!...", Erin sobbed, "She has no idea....he has his hockey mask on and carrying the machete....she has no idea!"

It was the last thing Ian heard from Erin as she let go of him, sobbing into her hands and knees.

**...**

Linda, completely unaware of the emotional breakdown her mother was having, continued following her fathers footprints until the ground was so covered with leaves that she couldn't see them anymore.

"Where could he have gone...?" Linda whispered to herself, trying to avoid scratching her arms, which were beginning to itch.

She wandered blindly through the woods, being a quiet as possible, and hoping she'd catch sight of him soon.

**...**

Jason wandered through the woods, listening for any signs of intruders or stupid teenagers who had decided to sneak out and act like idiots. He heard voices coming from somewhere up ahead. Under his mask, he smirked.

**...**

Jose turned to Hunter, "Man why do we have to do this all the way out here?"

"Cause the last time we did it in town we nearly got caught," Hunter said. He looked around," this is good."

Jose stopped, "Finally..." he reached into his bag and pulled out to Bongs and a bag of weed.

**...**

Linda stumbled through the woods, she heard smelled something funny. Disgusted by the smell, but her curiosity peaked, she headed in the direction it was coming from.

**...**

Jason looked with hate upon the two boys, practically adults, smoking pot out of their bongs. They'd only just started but already they were high, babbling nonsense. His grip on his machete tightened. as he listened to them, slightly amused.

"Hey...Jose...why are they called fingers...? Have you ever seen them 'fing'?" Hunter asked, his voice thick and hazy

"I don't think so...." Jose said, suddenly tittering," man, I got the munchies.."

"Me too..." Hunter replied, to stoned to notice Jason walking over, his machete poised to kill.

He stopped right next to them. Jose finally looked up and noticed him.

"Hey, Hunter, check it out! it's the pilsbury dough boy!" and he's got a kick ** jacket on!"

Jason almost laughed as he brought down his machete.

**...**

Linda emerged from the woods into the small clearing, her eyes widening in terror as she absorbed the scene. It was too dark to see specific features, but she could see a large man killing two teenage boys. Blood splattered everywhere as his machete cut though their bodies like a knife through butter. Intestines burst from ripped open stomachs. The severed head of Hunter rolled across the ground, stopping at Linda's feet.

She screamed.

**...**

Jason looked up at the sound of the scream, his mask spotted with blood. He moved forward, and then stopped, frozen in shock.

It was LINDA!

**...**

Linda saw the large man with the bloody mask on take a step towards her.

"Monster! Help! monster!"

She turned and ran blindly through the woods, screaming in absolute terror, not caring that she was going deeper into the woods, away from home, she just had to get away from that horrible man! Branches clawed at her as tears streamed down her face.

"Daddy, where are you? Help!"

**...**

It didn't take Jason anytime at all to realize if Linda was out here, then Erin was losing her mind at this very moment. He quickly discarded his jacket, mask and machete, dropping them to the ground. Whipping he hands on the jacket. He ran in the direction of where Linda had taken off to.

**...**

Linda stopped suddenly, she was in another small clearing. But she was away from the man with the bloody mask. She didn't recognize where she was at all. She dropped to her knees and started crying again. She wanted to go home. She didn't know where her daddy was but at the moment however....she wanted somebody else...

"M..mommy...M..mommy!" Linda sobbed loudly.

**...**

Jason stopped, listening carefully. He heard Linda's cries for her mother only moments later. He followed the direction of her voice. He found the small clearing only ten minutes later. Linda was on the ground, sobbing into her knees. His stomach turned over and over as he thought about what happened a few moments earlier. Linda looked up when she heard the leaves on the ground move.

Her face was teared stained and some what warm looking. Jason knew the pocks on her skin were probably giving her a slight fever. Which wasn't good if she was outside. Linda whipped her face when she saw who it was.

"Daddy!" Linda exclaimed, scurrying over to him and throwing her arms around his legs.

Jason lifted her up into his arms, rubbing her back soothingly.

**...**

Danny couldn't go back to sleep. Not after hearing his mother's emotional breakdown. He felt guilty, as Linda's big brother, only by twenty minutes, he should have stopped Linda from leaving the house. He glanced out the bedroom window. The trees were still for a few moments, it was dark down in the yard. But then Danny saw something coming out of the line of trees.

Danny ran to the top of the stairs.

"Mommy! Uncle Ian! Daddy and Linda are back!" Danny replied, loudly.

**...**

Erin, after hearing her sons cries, ran out the door, Ian right behind her. She ran right into Jason, who was holding Linda tightly, and tears began streaming down her face afresh.

"LINDA! Oh, my god, Linda!" she sobbed embracing her.

"Mommy!" Linda said, crying just as hard,"Mommy...We have to call the police!" she said.

Erin looked at her for a moment, wiping her eyes, "W-why?"

Linda teared up again," I saw a monster!"

Ian and Erin exchanged looks. Erin forced herself to calm.

"What do you mean, 'monster?' " Ian asked.

Linda clutched the front of Jason's shirt tightly, trembling.

"I wanted to follow Daddy, so I snuck out. Then I couldn't see his footprints anymore, but then I smelled a funny gross smell so I went towards it, It was really dark but I saw a big man killing two people and a head rolled over and landed on my foot!"

She held up her bare foot, showing blood drops on her toes. she buried her face in Jason's chest, completely unaware that HE had been who she saw.

"And the man looked up and saw me and I ran because I thought he was gonna kill *me* next. And I ran and I called for daddy and you and then daddy found me..." she coughed loudly, Jason patted her back. she looked at her mother tiredly, "My chest hurts..."

Erin felt her forehead. she was getting a fever. Jason took her inside and set her on the couch, covering her with a blanket. He stoked her back gently until she fell asleep, her face flushed. Danny came downstairs, Erin told him not to bother Linda until morning, but he still crawled in next to her, clutching his sister protectively in his grip.

"Linda," he whispered to himself,"Don't ever scare us like that again..."

Linda just gave a sleepy sobb and curled into her brother.

**...**

Erin, Ian, and Jason went into Ian's room. Erin was pale. Ian paced back and forth. Jason looked solemn.

**...**

Jason kept a solemn expression on his face, he stared down at the floor. He couldn't believe what Linda had called him. He knew she didn't mean it but...it still hurt. He glanced at Erin. She had never once called him a monster. But there was a difference between Linda and her. Linda was just a five year old girl. She was still too young to understand. However, her small screams still played over and over again.

Erin went over to Jason after a second or so. When he felt her face press against his chest, he looked down at her. Jason gently ran his fingers against her hair.

"I'm...so sorry", She sobbed, sniffling a little, "I shouldn't have...let her leave...the house".

Jason passed his hand against her cheek, whipping away the tears that had stained them so many times. He lightly kissed her forehead, trying to keep her calm. After almost drowning in front of the kids and now this, he knew this more than she could handle.

"Look, why don't you two go to bed, I'll sit with the kids", Ian finally spoke up.

Jason nodded for both of them. He lifted Erin into his arms and carried her the upstairs. Ian went into the living room and sat in the recliner, looking over at Danny and Linda, who were curled up together.

**...**

Once inside their own bedroom, Jason set Erin on the bed. He reached over and grabbed his pad of paper and a pen.

_"Erin, it's not your 's mine. I should have made sure I wasn't being followed...I can't believe Linda saw me kill...That she called me a monster..."_

Erin wrapped her arms around Jason's middle, "She didn't know it was you, Jason," she said.

_"I know,"_ he wrote, _"But if she'd figured it out..."_ He couldn't write anymore. He didn't want to know what she'd think if she'd realized it was HIM.

Erin hugged him tighter. He kissed her forehead. 

_"I can't let this happen again..." _Jason wrote.

**...**

Erin looked up at him and nodded but continued to hug him. Jason looked at her, she seemed more tired than he'd ever seen her. He gently moved away from her and put away his pad of paper and pen. He went over to her and carefully laid her back on the bed. He laid down with her after turning off the light. Erin snuggled against him and drifted off to sleep. Jason rubbed her back gently as she slept.

**...**

Danny and Linda's chicken pox had increased over night and not only was Linda sick but so was Danny. Both had small fevers. Nothing that ice cream and orange juice couldn't fix.

"I thought I'd never see the day when you'd allow vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup on waffles", Ian said, laughing.

Erin smiled as she sat at the kitchen table across from him, Jason sat next to her. Jason looked at her, she hadn't slept peacefully. He caressed her hair away from her face.

"I think I'm going to go back to bed", Erin replied, getting up.

Danny and Linda met their mother as she headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked.

"Back to bed. Mommy didn't sleep very well", Erin told him, smiling gently.

Linda looked up at her mother. Almost giving her an identical sleepy look.

"Can I go back to bed with you?" Linda asked.

"Sure", Erin agreed, smiling and picking her up.

Danny went into the kitchen with his half empty glass of orange juice.

"Mommy and Linda went back to bed. Mommy took Linda with her", Danny exclaimed sitting down at the table next to his daddy.

**...**

Jason nodded. He tussled his hair and headed for the door.

"Where's Daddy going?" Danny asked Ian

"He...has to go take care of something," Ian said.

"What does he have to do?"

"Just somthing for...work," Ian said in what he hoped was a bored way.

Danny shrugged and went back into the living room.

**...**

Jason carefully traced his steps back to where he'd dropped his mask, Jacket, and Machete. He picked them up, ignoring the bodies, and made his way back home. he went over to the small tool shed in the back yard where they kept their chicken feed and pulled up a loose floorboard. He quickly deposited his things there and then made sure the nails were hammered down tight.

**...**

End of Chapter Two

**WOW....REVIEW!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **** Hello There!! I hope all of you enjoyed Michaellover and I's first Friday the 13th story: "Victims and Lovers". And I hope you enjoy it's sequel. Please remember, these stories take a lot of hard work to write and we do love REVIEWS but PLEASE do be considerate and NO FLAMING. Erin/Jason shipping rocks and if you don't like it....then DON'T READ. And IF you do like it....THEN THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**Story Info: Last time we saw our lovers, they had twin babies, Danny and Linda. Now, the kids are five years old....  
**

**- - **

Chapter Three

- -

Later that afternoon, after Erin and Linda were more awake, Ian had ran down to the store and got some lotion to help the kids with their itchy pocks. When Ian got back, Erin took the kids upstairs to the bathtub. Jason stood in the door way, watching Erin give the kids baths. Danny didn't take very long. After getting into his pajamas, he went back down stairs.

"Mommy, I want you to take a bath with me", Linda exclaimed, splashing the water playfully.

"Okay, sweetie", Erin replied gently.

Erin took off her clothes and climbed into the bathtub with her. She grabbed the bottle of lotion and put some on Linda's pocks. Linda played with the colored rubber ducks that were floating on top of the water, making duck noises and giggling.

"My pocks don't feel that itchy anymore", She said.

"That's because the lotion makes it less itchy", Erin explained.

After Linda's bath, Erin helped Linda out of the tub and toweled her off. When she was dry enough, Erin wrapped her in a towel.

"Why don't you go get your night gown on and mommy will get you some juice", Erin said.

Linda nodded, knowing her mommy and daddy wanted to be alone.

**...**

Danny looked up as Linda came into the living room wearing her night gown.

"Where's mommy?" Danny asked.

"I think it's time for daddy's bath, cause they are still upstairs", Linda said.

Ian, who had been sitting in the living room, went to take a drink of water but almost spit it out from laughing.

**...**

Linda and Danny stayed downstairs as their mother and father showered together upstairs. Linda looked over at Danny

"Hey, the Kittens eyes are open now, do you think Mittens will let us play with them?"

Danny shrugged, "I dunno. I hope so."

They went over to Mittens cat bed where she lay nursing her kittens. Danny and Linda laid on their stomachs looking at them. Mittens was a really good mommy to her kittens. Danny reached out to pick one up. Mittens was wary, but let him do so. He held the small kitten in the palms of his hands. It was the little solid white one with black ears, which they had nick-named 'snoopy'.

"Be careful.." Linda said.

Danny nodded. He knew he was strong and had to be careful. the last thing he wanted to do was hurt any of Mittens Babies. After awhile, he handed snoopy to Linda. Linda stroked his back gently until Snoopy began to miss his mother and meowed for her. Linda carefully put him back. Mittens sniffed her baby, to make sure he was okay, cleaned him a little, and resumed letting them nurse.

Linda coughed. "I'm thirsty...."

Danny stood and whent to the kitchen and got her a glass of orange juice.

"Here," he said handing it to her.

"Thanks Danny..." Linda said, sipping her juice. they went back over to the couch and turned on Spongebob Squarepants, their favorite TV show

**...**

Erin reached down and turned off the water. The entire bathroom was covered in warm steam. Both she and Jason stood in the shower, dripping wet. It was so warm. Erin leaned against Jason. He looked down at her, putting his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. When they had been taking a shower only moments ago, he had to hold himself back, watching her bathe, he had wanted her, bad. Now that they were done...he didn't have wait anymore. He kissed along her neck, making her moan quietly. He found her sweet spot, the one between her neck and shoulder.

She giggled softly, running her fingers down his chest, kissing his neck softly. Erin eagerly wrapped her legs around Jason's waist as he lifted into his arms. Jason carefully stepped out of the tub and carried Erin into their bed room, shutting the door behind them.

**...**

Down stairs, Linda looked up from her cup of orange juice and looked at her brother.

"Was that mommy and daddy's bedroom door?" Linda asked.

"Yep", Danny exclaimed, not taking his eyes off the TV.

Linda sipped her orange juice, nodding.

**...**

Jason placed Erin on the bed, her legs still wrapped around his waist. He eagerly claimed her mouth with his, his tongue swirling inside her mouth tasting every inch of her. Cinnamon. A taste he had come to love as much as Erin, since it clung to her constantly. Since they were both already naked, Jason merely moved Erin lower, so that he was pressed against her. Erin  
trembled with anticipation. She always enjoyed making love with her husband, but she always felt more...feminine when he was like this. Dominant and possessive. And that made her all the more aroused when Jason entered her, harder than usual, but not hard enough to hurt.

"Jason!" She gasped as he began to ravage her, squeezing her wet breasts and nibbling on her sweet spot.

White spots of pleasure danced before her eyes as Jason moved harder and faster. She had to clutch his shoulders just to hang on.

"Jason...! Ungh! Oh, yes...! Jason, I can't...I'm gonna..."

Jason ignored her pleasured pleas and continued what he was doing. Erin's back arched as she climaxed, screaming into her pillow. Jason slowed to a lazy, gentle pace, but did not stop. His kisses became soft. Erin let out small moans as Jason continued thrusting into her. She whimpered with pleasure as another climax shook her body, this time with Jason joining her. She clutched at Jason, still panting.

"Jason...that was...God, you've never done THAT before..."

Jason gave a proud, triumphant smirk. Erin could barely speak.

Erin gave a tired Giggle, "I think I'm going to need to recover from THAT," she said running a hand over Jason's strong, firm chest.

Jason laid beside her, pulling her as close as possible, and covered them with a blanket.

**...**

When Erin awoke a few hours later, she didn't realize how late it was. Jason opened his eyes the moment he felt her move. She smiled up at him. Jason gently kissed her forehead, stroking her hair.

"I love you", Erin replied softly.

Jason kissed her lips, whispering wordlessly against them, _'I love you too'. _

**...**

Linda got up from the couch with her empty cup of juice as her parents came downstairs twenty minutes later.

"Mommy!" Linda exclaimed happily.

She ran up to Erin and hugged her. Erin picked Linda up, holding her.

"Guess what? Mittens's babies have their eyes open", Linda told them.

"Oh, that's wonderful", Erin said, smiling at her, "Did Mittens let you and Danny play with them?"

"She wasn't sure at first but we were careful and she let us pick up one", Linda replied.

Erin nodded. Linda scrunched up her nose in concentration.

"How come you and daddy like to take bathes together?" Linda asked.

"Well, you know how I scrub your back because you can't reach it?" Erin asked.

Linda nodded.

"Well, daddy helps me because I can't reach mine", Erin explained.

**...**

Linda nodded, "Does her let you wash his back?"

Erin smiled inwardly. Jason let Erin wash a LOT of things...

"Yes, I wash Daddy's back, too."

Linda coughed again, loudly, her whole little body shaking from the force of it. Jason crouched down and put a hand on her forehead. she was burning up.

Erin leaned down, "Sweetie, say 'ahh' "

"Ahh" She said, opening her mouth wide.

Erin grimanced. her throat was bright red and had pus pockets in a few places.

"Linda, sweetie, I think we might have to take you to the doctor," she said softly, stroking her daughters curls, so like her own.

Linda looked at her feet. she didn't like the doctor. Jason knelt down and kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back soothingly. Danny took her hand protectively. He said nothing. It was an unspoken agreement that he would be right beside her. Linda squeezed back. Jason felt somewhat guilty. if she hadn't followed him, she might not have gotten as sick.

**...**

The walk in clinic was always open and when Erin, Jason and the kids came in, the nurse at the desk picked up the desk phone and paged Dr. Phillips. They sat down in the seats to wait. Linda sat in Erin's lap. She clung to her mother, much to the fact that Danny and her daddy were with them and they had convinced her to come to the hospital.

"It's okay sweetie", Erin reassured her gently, rubbing her back.

"Mommy, did I get sick cause I followed daddy outside?" Linda asked quietly.

"Well yes and no. It was cold outside when you were outside, so your body got cold. But people get sick all the time. You could be laying in bed and get sick. The chicken pox come with a fever. Your body just can't fight off everything by it's self, you need medicine", Erin told her.

Linda nodded, "Am I going to have to stay here until I get better?"

"Uh, no", Erin replied, smiling gently, "Dr. Philips is going to check your throat and he's going to tell me what I have to do so you can get better".

Linda nodded again, laying her head on her mother's shoulder. Jason looked down at her. Except for her eyes, she looked just like Erin did. Dr. Philips came into the walk in clinic a moment later. He gave the family a friendly smile.

"Hello, Dr. Philips. Do you mind having a look at Linda's throat? She and Danny both got the chicken pox. But you know with the summer's on and off weather, Linda got a little bit of a cold too", Erin said.

"Of course", Dr. Philips nodded.

"Jason, do you mind waiting here with Danny while I take Linda to get looked at?" Erin asked.

Jason was hesitant but then slowly nodded. Erin smiled, kissing his cheek. She got up, still holding Linda and followed Dr. Philips.

**...**

Dr Phillips sat Linda down on his examination table. He took her temperature.

"102 degrees," he said as he took her pulse, listened to her breath, and looked in her ears and throat.

"Well, Mrs Voorhee's, " he said to Erin, "On top of the chicken pox, she has a slight case of strep-throat. She'll need to get plenty of rest, avoid loud and strenuous activities, and drink plenty of fluids. I'm going to prescribe this medicine. It will reduce her coughing and prevent her from getting an ear infection."

Erin nodded.

Danny tugged on the doctors sleeve, "Does this means she can't play?"

"Well, yes and no," he said, "You can play cards and checkers and maybe roll a ball around, but you can't play tag or stuff like that."

**...**

Erin looked down surprised to see Danny. She looked over her shoulder, Jason was standing in the door way. She knew he felt guilty about Linda getting sick. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Do I get ice cream to help my throat get better?" Linda asked, thinking it over.

"Well, that will be up to your parents, but I'm sure it'll be no problem", Dr. Phillips told her, he turned to Erin and Jason, "Strep throat is contagious, so be sure not to drink after each other".

Erin and Jason nodded.

**...**

After leaving the hospital and returning home with the prescribed medicine, Erin read the instructions on the little bottle that Dr. Phillips had given her. Linda hid behind Jason the minute her mother got the bottle open. It was like couch medicine except it's added bonus also prevented an ear infection.

"Linda, sweetie, you have to take it", Erin told her.

"It'll be yucky though", Linda replied.

"Medicine isn't supposed to taste good, honey. Come on, please. Just one spoon full", Erin begged.

**...**

Jason picked Linda up and sat down, with her on his lap. She looked him in the eyes, the ones just like her own. She could tell what he was thinking

_'Linda, you have to take it to get better. Do it for me.'_

Linda gave a sigh and nodded. Erin filled the little cap that came with the bottle to the recommended line and handed it to Linda. Linda looked at it hesitantly. Reluctantly, she swallowed it. It was bitter, and made her throat sting.

"Blech..." she gagged as she finished it off.

Erin smiled "good girl. Now, go upstairs and take a nap. The medicine will make you a bit sleepy."

Linda nodded. Climbing off Jason's lap. Danny led her upstairs, in case she wanted to talk to someone.

Erin looked at Jason, "How do you do it? Get her to listen just by looking at her?"

Jason gave a smile and scribbled a note

_"It's a daddy-daughter thing"_

**...**

"How did the medicine taste?" Danny asked.

He and Lind were in their room. Linda climbed up onto her bed, kicking off her shoes.

"It tasted yucky", Linda said, "But mommy and daddy say it's supposed to help me get better".

Danny nodded, "Do you need anything?"

"No. Mommy wants me to nap, the medicine is supposed to make me sleepy", Linda replied.

"I'll come check on you in a little bit. If mommy will let me", Danny exclaimed.

Linda nodded. When her brother left the room, she laid down. She stared up at the ceiling for a little over five minutes before her eyes got heavy. She rubbed them but eventually she couldn't fight the need to sleep and dosed off.

**...**

Danny came downstairs and found his mommy and daddy sitting on the living room couch, Ian was in the recliner. They were watching a show on cooking, Top Chef. Danny climbed up on is mommy's lap, laying his head on her shoulder. Erin put her arms around Danny. She put her hand to his forehead, checking for a fever. He did feel warm. She gently kissed his forehead, rubbing his back. Danny slowly fell asleep.

**...**

Erin positioned Danny so that his head laid on her played with his hair a little. He looked so much like Jason...except his eyes, which were Erin's, and of course, hair. Jason didn't have any. Erin didn't mind though. she had always thought that bald men were good looking. He was a lot like Jason too. He was really strong, hardly ever got sick, and could not be hurt  
easily. Or for very long. He also had times when he would get aggressive. Erin could usually calm him down when this happened though.

Ian watched the show, then glanced at his watch, "I've gotta go or I'll be late."

"But I thoought it was your day off," Erin said.

"It is, but...well...I have a date," Ian said.

**...**

Erin noticed he looked a little nervous. It had been just about six years since his wife died. Ian knew Erin cared greatly about him and how he felt about dating again. He gave her a small smile. She had been a great person to be around.

"I hope you enjoy your evening", Erin said, smiling.

"Thank you. Well, wish me luck", Ian replied and headed for the door.

After Ian left, Erin lifted up Danny and then laid him on the couch.

"I think I'm going to make some soup for the kids", She decided.

Jason nodded.

**...**

Ian had picked a nice restaurant for he and his date. They were meeting each other there. Since she lived not far from there. He was nervous. He pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later. He took a deep breath as he got out of the car. He looked over as a woman with light tan skin, dark brown hair and light brown eyes waved to him. Her name was Amber. She worked at the Vet's office. She was a few inches shorter than him and very pretty.

"Hi", Ian replied, walking over to her.

"Hi", Amber said, smiling.

"I hope I'm not late. My friend's kids have the chicken pox", Ian told her.

"Not to worry. Your not late", Amber exclaimed gently, smiling still.

**...**

After making some soup and turning off the stove, leaving the soup to cool down, Erin went upstairs to check on Linda. Linda rubbed her eyes sleepily as her mother came into the room.

"I'm sorry to wake you sweetie but I made some soup", Erin said.

"I'm hungry mommy", Linda told her, her throat sounding a bit sore.

Erin lifted Linda into her arms, taking her down stairs to get some soup to sooth her throat.

**...**

Danny and Linda sat on the couch, with pillows on their laps. Linda sipped her soup. She flinched

"Ow...the heat makes my throat hurt...", She whimpered.

Danny squeezed her hand comfortingly. Erin got a piece of ice from the fridge and put it in her bowl to cool down the soup a bit.

"Thank you mommy..." Linda said

**...**

By the time Ian got home, which was about two hours later, the kids had gone to bed early. Everything had been cleaned up and taken care of. Erin and Jason were sitting out on the porch when Ian came up the front steps.

"So? How did it go?" Erin asked curiously.

"Very well, I think. Her name is Amber. She works down at the Vet's office. We're going out again next week", Ian said, he wore a very confident smile as he spoke.

"I'm very happy for you", Erin replied.

"Thank you. I am happy for me too", Ian exclaimed, nodding.

He went inside a second later. Danny came down stairs only a moment later.

"Hey Danny", Ian said.

"Where's mommy?" Danny asked.

"She's out on the porch", Ian told him.

Danny smiled at him and then rushed outside. Erin and Jason looked over at him.

"Linda tossed her cookies all over the bed", Danny exclaimed.

Erin and Jason stood up and followed Danny upstairs. Linda was sitting up and crying. Erin went over and lifted her into her arms. Danny explained that Linda had coughed a whole bunch of times and that she coughed so much she had thrown up. Erin quickly told him that Strep Throat had a way of doing that.

"It's okay", Erin said gently to her daughter, rubbing her back.

**...**

Linda continued to cry. Her throat was sore, her chest hurt, and now her neck and nose burned from throwing up. She felt humiliated. Erin grabbed a nearby tissue and wiped her face.

"It's okay, sweetie...it's no big deal. We'll just get you cleaned up and into some clean pajamas."

Linda rubbed her eyes, sniffling. Erin turned to Danny, "Go help your sister clean up and change while I clean this up..."

Danny nodded and led his sister to the bathroom, Jason went to help. Erin pulled off the dirty blanket and sheets and put them in the laundry shoot. She got fresh sheets and blankets and re-made the bed.

**...**

After Danny and Jason helped Linda wash up and get clean pajama's on, Jason carried Linda back into the bedroom. Erin had the bed re-made already.

"I wish I could get sick so Linda wouldn't feel so bad", Danny replied, looking up at his mother.

"I know sweetie. But she won't be sick forever, just for a couple of days or so", Erin said, smiling at him.

Danny nodded and got back into bed. Erin knew Danny wanted to make Linda feel better by being sick too but he had Jason's immunity and never got sick unless it was a runny nose or in this case, the chicken pox. But Danny would get better faster than Linda would. Jason carried Linda over to Erin.

"Daddy washed my face with a warm wash cloth and I can breath a little better", Linda stated, sniffling a little.

Erin smiled at Jason and then turned to Linda, "How does your tummy feel?"

"My tummy doesn't feel happy", Linda muttered.

Erin rubbed her back gently. Linda gave a little cough. She then began to cry again because coughing had made her sick in the first place.

"Mommy, I don't mind if Linda sleeps with you and daddy. I think you can make her better more than I can", Danny spoke up.

"That's a good idea", Erin replied, nodding.

"I'm full of 'em", Danny pointed out.

Erin kissed Danny's forehead, "Night sweetie".

"Night mommy, night daddy, night Linda", Danny exclaimed before laying down.

Erin and Jason took Linda down to their bedroom. Jason handed Linda to Erin, he went downstairs to get the bottle of medicine and came back. He set the bottle up on the dresser. Erin was pacing the room slowly, rubbing Linda's back, talking quietly to her.

**...**

Linda buried her face in Erin's shoulder, trying to suppress her coughing. Jason went over and took her from Erin. He held her in one massive arm without effort. Linda, although she couldn't quite explain why, felt...safe in his grasp. She assumed it was because he was Daddy and that Daddy's just made children feel safer. She didn't understand, although she was aware of the fact, that her father was indestructible. Or the fact that he wasn't quite...human.

He didn't get sick. EVER.  
He didn't need to eat. When he did, it was to enjoy the flavors of foods, not gain nutrients from them.  
He couldn't be hurt, or if he was, he healed with supernatural speed.

Linda, being only a five year old, did not understand these things the way Erin did. She knew only that her father was...different. And so was her brother. In any event, the moment Jason picked her up, she relaxed. She cuddled against his chest and quickly fell asleep. Jason handed her to Erin and got into bed.

**...**

Erin quietly hummed to Linda, even though she was already asleep. After a minute or so, careful not to wake or jostle Linda, Erin climbed onto the bed. Linda snuggled into her shoulder. Erin slowly laid down, laying Linda on her chest. Jason reached down and pulled the blankets up, covering them both. He laid down beside Erin, kissing her forehead. Erin smiled at him. He put his hand against her cheek, stroking it lovingly. Jason watched as Erin drifted off to sleep.

**...**

Linda woke up in the middle of the night, close to about three in the morning. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. She was laying in between her parents. She was curled up close to her mommy. Linda noticed that her daddy had his arm around her mommy's waist. Linda knew her parents really loved each other. In any event, at the moment, Linda needed to use the potty.

The only way off the bed was to crawl over her daddy. But the doctor said not to do any stressful activities. Well, she needed to pee, so it was an emergency. Linda slid away from her mother and crawled over Jason. She coughed just a little bit as she got onto the other side of the bed. There was just a little space of bed where she could sit, her feet dangling over the edge.

Jason woke up and turned over just as Linda had stood up on the floor. She turned around, seeing him awake.

"Don't wake up mommy. I'm just gonna use the potty", Linda whispered.

Jason nodded as Linda left the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

**...**

She came back a few minutes later. Jason sat up a bit, picking her up with his free arm placed her back in the bed between him and Erin. Linda sat up and kissed Jasons Cheek.

"Goodnight Daddy," Linda said laying back down.

Jason smiled as he watched her fall back asleep.

**...**

End of Chapter Three

**REVIEW!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **** Hello There!! I hope all of you enjoyed Michaellover and I's first Friday the 13th story: "Victims and Lovers". And I hope you enjoy it's sequel. Please remember, these stories take a lot of hard work to write and we do love REVIEWS but PLEASE do be considerate and NO FLAMING. Erin/Jason shipping rocks and if you don't like it....then DON'T READ. And IF you do like it....THEN THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**Story Info: Last time we saw our lovers, they had twin babies, Danny and Linda. Now, the kids are five years old....  
**

**- - **

Chapter Four

- -

Ian was the first to wake up. He glanced at the calender and chuckled. "Well, they had to start sometime..."

The first day of school was in just a few days. they'd be going to kindergarten for the first time.

**...**

The rest of the family awoke to Ian's cooking. When Erin and Jason came down stairs, Linda and Danny were already at the kitchen table. Mittens was letting her kittens sniff about the kitchen, exploring under her watch and care.

"Mommy, guess what? We get to start school in a few days", Linda exclaimed.

Ian and Jason looked at Erin for a moment. She looked like someone had smacked her.

"I'm just going to go do the laundry", Erin said.

She turned and left the room.

"Is mommy alright?" Danny asked.

Jason patted his son's shoulder reassuringly. Telling him that she was alright. Jason turned and left the room, going to check on her. Linda looked at her brother.

"I'm sure daddy will make mommy feel better", Linda told Danny in a knowingly sort of way.

Jason found Erin in the wash room, sorting the colors from the whites. She was sniffling a little bit. She sounded like she had been crying. He went over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

He understood why she was upset. She didn't think the kids would grow up this fast. She knew they needed to go to school, to have other kids to play with. She understood that. Jason brushed her hair away from her neck, he gently kissed her. Telling her everything was going to be alright.

**...**

Jason flowered her face with Kisses. Erin looked up at him, "I know, I'm over reacting..."

Jason wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling the top of her head.

Erin smiled, "I should be happy for them...now they can go to school and play with other children and learn...But...they're still my little babies..."

Jason played with Erin's hair.

**...**

She could feel Jason playing with her hair a little. She smiled up at him. He claimed her mouth a second later. He knew she needed some gentle reassurance. His fingers played with a lock of her hair. Erin gently broke away from him so she could put a load of the kids laundry into the washer. When she had gotten this done, she and Jason went back into the kitchen. Jason kept an arm around her waist.

Linda and Danny had already finished breakfast and had gone into the living room with Mittens and the kittens. Ian set Erin's breakfast on the table and then sat down. Erin and Jason sat down opposite him.

"You okay?" Ian asked.

"I'll be fine", Erin assured him, picking up a piece of toast.

**...**

It was a such day out, that Erin sat out on the lawn. The kids were playing with a soccer ball. Danny stood in front of the "goal" which was a cardboard box, while Linda kicked the ball.

"I bet you can't get past me this time", Danny replied, laughing.

"I bet I can", Linda exclaimed, laughing just as much.

She was little but she was fast. She kicked the ball, which rolled in a fast motion between Danny's legs and into the goal. They both fell into bouts of giggles. Erin was sitting just a few feet away, arms wrapped around her legs, watching them play.

**...**

It had been 3 days since Linda had gone to the doctor, and her chicken pox had gone away. her strep throat was still there, but it was fading. Erin felt her stomach cramping.

"Linda, Danny, Mommy has to use bathroom, I'll be right back, ok?"

"Okay, mommy!" they called as Linda scored a goal.

**...**

After Erin used the bathroom, she glanced at the calender.

"Oh..." Erin said after doing a few mental calculations, "I'm....late...."

**...**

Linda and Danny went back inside because Linda had started coughing and Danny didn't want her to get sick, since she was already getting better. When Erin came out of the bathroom, Linda and Danny approached her.

"Mommy, can I have some orange juice?" Linda asked.

Erin smiled down at her, nodding. They followed her into the kitchen. She poured each of them a cup of orange juice.

"Thank you mommy", Danny and Linda exclaimed together.

Danny and Linda went into the living room where Ian and Jason were watching TV. They sat down on the floor, placing their orange juice on the coffee table. The kittens were up, roaming around, so Danny and Linda laid on their stomachs watching them.

**...**

Erin had gone upstairs and laid on the bed. Staring at the ceiling. She was definitely late. Even the calculations she had done while examining the calender and the little pregnancy test she'd taken ten minutes ago, told her so. She waited a couple of minutes before getting up. The laundry basket she had brought up stairs sat unattended to. It was just towels.

She put the laundry basket on the bed and started folding the towels and wash cloths. Jason came into the room a moment later, having wondered where she had gone off to.

**...**

Jason found Erin on the bed, folding towels. She had strangely peaceful look on her face. She glanced up and saw him.

"Oh, hi Jason," she said with a little smile.

Jason walked over and sat next to her. He picked up a pi3ce of paper and a pencil.

_"Anything on your mind?"_ he wrote.

Erin looked up at him somewhat shyly. not something she did often.

"Well...I found out something today..." she said folding another towel. Jason waited for her to continue. "Some...news, I guess you could say..."

Jason scribbled some more, _"Good news, or bad?"_

Erin gave a somewhat dreamy sigh and leaned against him, laying her hand on his chest softly.

"We're going to have another baby."

Jason's mind was a blank as he absorbed this. Another baby... Another son or daughter to love, another child to play with and provide for. For a reason yet unknown to him. Jason's mind went to one thing: Camp Crystal Lake

He had a feeling, not quite foreboding, but uneasy, that they would be returning there soon. Jason shook it off and focused on his wife, who was staring up at him with her soft rabbit-like eyes, waiting for his response. Jason pulled her into his lap and kissed her on the lips firmly but gently.

**...**

Erin wrapped her arms around Jason's neck. He passed his hands against her waist. His left hand gently stroked her stomach, where the new baby would develop soon. He nuzzled the top of her head, flowering her face with kisses. He claimed her mouth again.

"Jason, I need to fold the laundry", Erin said, giggling.

Jason kissed along her neck, smirking as she giggled. He gave her a look, 'you and I both know the laundry can wait'. He moved the already folded towels, careful not to unfold them, and put them on the floor. Erin clung to him as they laid together on the bed a moment later. Jason gently stroked her hair, gazing at her.

**...**

Linda had finished her cup of orange juice. She got up and carried it out of the living room. Snoopy, curious as to where she was going, followed Linda out to the kitchen. Linda couldn't quite reach the sink, so she placed it on the kitchen table. Snoopy meowed up at her.

"Snoopy, what are you doing in the kitchen", Linda cooed gently.

Small flecks of rain had started to fall and were hitting the kitchen window. Linda knew what the dark clouds meant. She, just like her mother, did not like thunderstorms. Linda gently picked up Snoopy and carried him back into the living room. Danny and Ian looked up to see her leave the room again once Snoopy was with Mittens.

"MOMMY!! MOMMY!" Linda called, running up the stairs.

**...**

Jason, who had been about to take off his shirt, quickly pulled away from Erin when he heard Linda's voice. She came in a moment later, not noticing anything amiss.

"Mommy, it's raining outside..." She said.

Erin glanced out the window. sure enough the sky was getting dark with clouds. Erin pulled Linda into her lap. She knew she was afraid of thunder and lightning. Just like HER. Erin touched Jason's hand. He squeezed it reassuringly.

"It's alright, sweetie. Daddy and Danny and Ian are here. plus this is a good, strong house, we'll be safe inside." Erin said stroking her hair.

Linda nodded. Erin let Linda help her fold the towels. Jason followed them as they put them away and then headed downstairs to the livingroom.

**...**

With the entire family in the living room, Erin decided to make her announcement. She was a little hesitant but Jason stood beside her, holding her hand, squeezing it gently.

"I have some really good news", Erin replied.

"Oooo, what is it?" Danny asked.

"Danny, Linda, you may be getting a brother or a sister", Erin exclaimed smiling, touching her stomach.

Danny and Linda threw their arms around her waist, hugging her. Rain began to pour down and a small hint of thunder rumbled in the distance. Linda squeezed her mother a little tighter, whimpering.

"It's okay, Linda. The lightening is just a big camera flash and the thunder is just like what the washing machine sounds like", Danny reassured her.

"I don't like the sound", Linda said.

"It's okay, sweetie. Mommy doesn't like it either", Erin told her, lifting Linda in her arms.

Erin sat down on the couch with Linda in her lap, Jason sat down beside them. Ian flipped through the channels, he stopped at the weather channel, which was about to broadcast the weather for the evening when the station became static.

"Well, looks like the TV will be out for a little bit", Ian stated, turning off the TV.

"Mommy, can tell us another story? You know, like maybe when you and Daddy got married", Danny suggested, looking at his mother.

**...**

Erin smiled. That story she didn't mind telling.

"Well, it was small a small wedding. We invited Daddy's 2 friends from work, Karl and Marcus. And Ian was there, and a few other people."

"Were WE there?" Linda asked.

Erin Nodded, "Uh-huh. You were really small because you had just came out of my tummy. we put you in tiny outfits and you sat with Ian"

Danny gazed up at Erin "How small were we?"

"So small you were like dolls..." Erin said.

**...**

Both Linda and Danny's eyes widened at the thought of themselves being that small.

"I bet you were pretty", Linda exclaimed,looking up at her mother, she then turned to her daddy, "Was mommy pretty, daddy?"

Jason nodded. He looked at Erin. He always thought she was very pretty....beautiful even.

"Do you have pictures?" Danny asked.

"Yep. I made an entire photo album for your mom and dad when you two were babies. She wouldn't have time to make it, so I took the liberty of doing so", Ian replied, nodding.

He got up and left the room. Ian came back a second later carrying a dark navy blue book. He went over and sat down on the floor. Linda slid off her mother's lap and sat down on the floor with Ian and Danny.

"Look Linda, it's mommy before she had us", Danny stated, pointing to a picture of their mother, who at the time in the picture had been seven months pregnant.

"Mommy, you look so young in this picture", Linda remarked.

Erin and Jason looked at each other. Erin had been twenty when she had met Jason and had gotten pregnant.

**...**

Danny scrunched up his nose a little, "I think she looks exactly the same... her hair is just longer, that's all."

Linda shrugged.

They continued looking at the pictures. they found a picture of themselves as newborns.

"WOW!" Linda said, "We really WERE as small as dolls!"

"Will the new baby be that small?" Danny asked.

Erin nodded. "Probably."

Jason flipped through the book. he stopped and showed them a picture of them at their wedding. Jason was wearing a large tuxedo and Erin was wearing a pretty, but simple white dress.

"Wow, Mommy...you look so pretty..." Linda said, completely forgetting the thunderstorm.

**...**

After an hour, the storm seemed to pass, leaving only the rain behind. The TV was working again but the kids seemed more interested in the pictures in the photo album. Ian and Erin went into the kitchen to make dinner.

"Kids are off to school, you're going to have another baby. Don't suppose you could buy a mega bucks ticket", Ian joked.

Erin laughed, "Yeah, I wish. Then the kids could stay home and I wouldn't have to worry. But I know they need to be around other kids and they need the education".

She opened up the fridge and pulled out some left overs.

"So, what about you?" Erin asked.

"Me? Well, everything's going great with Amber. Job is going great, as usual. It's just...I feel like I need to be here. To help you and Jason with the kids", Ian replied, "And of course, I don't mind".

Erin nodded. She put the topperware on the didn't take that long to make, it took fifteen minutes to just heat everything up.

"Dinner's ready", Erin said, going into the living room.

Danny and Linda got up and scurried into the kitchen. Jason got up from the couch, embracing Erin in his arms. Kissing her forehead. Erin smiled up at him.

**...**

The kids spent the rest of the night watching TV. Danny was the first to conk out. Linda went into the kitchen where her mommy and daddy were cleaning up the counters. She tugged on her pant leg.

"Mommy, I'm tired", Linda said, yawning.

Jason lifted Linda into his arms, letting her snuggle against his chest. She was asleep after only a minute. Erin smiled. She assumed Danny must have fallen asleep as well.

**...**

After getting Danny and Linda into their bedroom, Jason and Erin went to their room. Erin curled up against Jason, wrapping her arms around his middle, even though she couldn't quite touch her hands.

**...**

Linda and Danny were dressed into one of their nicer outfits,with new backpack filled with school supplies, waiting at the front of the driveway for the bus. Linda kept glancing backwards at the house. Danny put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing firmly.

"We'll be okay. Linny," he said, using her nickname.

She gave a sad smile,"Yeah, I guess your right..."

The bus rumbled down the street. Linda glanced back at the house one more time, waving at her parents, who were standing at the window. They waved back. Taking a deep breath, she climbed onto the bus. The bus driver was an elderly black man wearing a fading blue cap.

"Nice to meet you kids," he said in a kind tone, "I'm Mr Beem."

"I'm Danny Voorhees," Danny said taking charge, "this is my twin sister,  
Linda."

Linda nodded and shoook Mr Beem's hand.

"Nice to meet you, take a seat kids," Mr Beem said, closing the door behind them. Linda and Danny took a seat in the back.

**...**

Erin and Jason watched the kids get on the bus. Her eyes glistened. She rubbed Jason's Shoulder.

"They'll be fine..."

Jason smiled and kissed her hand. his eyes saying, _"Yes. they'll be fine..."_

**...**

Linda looked around the bus. There were a lot of older kids, and some kids their age. She recognized a few from the park. The bus stopped and picked up three students. two of them were older, one was younger. she didn't get a good look at him until he sat in the seat beside them. Her eyes widened. It was Wallace. aka Wally. They boy who's fingers Danny had broken three weeks ago. He glanced up and realized who she was at the same moment she had recognized him. He glanced at her for a moment, his eyes glimpsing Danny, and just stared at his feet, His fingers were still pale from being in a cast for two weeks.

**...**

Once the bus pulled away, Jason looked at Erin. Even she said the kids would be fine, he didn't know if she would be. He gently kissed her hand again, wrapping an arm around her waist. He knew what would make her feel better. Jason lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs and into their room. Laying her on the bed. He didn't have to be to work for another hour. So, he decided to give her some gentle attention.

**...**

When Linda, Wally and Danny got off the bus, after the bus made a few more stops, Linda's eyes widened at the sight of the school. There were kids everywhere. Older kids from twelve years old to kids their age. Linda grabbed Danny's arm.

"Danny, I want mommy", Linda muttered.

"It'll be okay", Danny assured her.

"I want mommy", Linda repeated, leaning against his shoulder and crying.

"Linda, please don't cry", Danny exclaimed gently, putting his arm around her.

Wally glanced at them, "Kindergarten is pretty scary the first day. And there all of these people".

Danny nodded, "My dad wouldn't like it here. He doesn't like crowded places", he paused, "Do you know where to go?"

"Just follow me. Your class room is just down the hall from mine", Wally explained.

Danny and Linda followed him into the building. It wasn't too loud in here. They walked down the hallway and turned a corner. There were only a few rooms down the hallway. The three stood in front of brightly colored door, looking into a warm looking room that was welcoming. A woman around her mid thirties with brown hair and light brown eyes smiled at them.

"Can you help us? We're looking for our class room. I'm Danny and this is my sister, Linda", Danny said.

The woman gave them a warm smile, she was holding a small sheet in her hand, "Ah, yes. Danny and Linda Voorheess. I'm Ms. Holly".

Holly noticed that Linda looked a bit sad, she knelt down to their level.

"She misses our mom. It's our first day of school", Danny told her, "We took the bus".

Holly smiled at Linda, "Would you like to draw a picture to take home to your mommy?"

Linda slowly nodded. Holly held out her hand to her and Linda took it. Seeing that Linda was feeling a bit better, Danny turned to Wally.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry about your fingers", Danny stated.

"It's okay. And don't worry about it. I hope Linda feels better", Wally replied.

"Me too", Danny agreed.

**...**

End of Chapter Four

**Sorry about not updating soon enough. Been busy and everything. There are some plot twists coming up....so REVIEW!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **** Hello There!! I hope all of you enjoyed Michaellover and I's first Friday the 13th story: "Victims and Lovers". And I hope you enjoy it's sequel. Please remember, these stories take a lot of hard work to write and we do love REVIEWS but PLEASE do be considerate and NO FLAMING. Erin/Jason shipping rocks and if you don't like it....then DON'T READ. And IF you do like it....THEN THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**Story Info: Last time we saw our lovers, they had twin babies, Danny and Linda. Now, the kids are five years old....  
**

**- - **

Chapter Five

- -

As it turned out, Linda and Danny were two of the smartest kids in class. Since their mother had already taught them the alphabet when they were three. They could even write and read pretty well. but they didn't worry about that. They mostly spent the day coloring and meeting some of the kids. They were all pretty nice. Linda drew pictures of the family. One kid, named Billy, looked at it.

"Who's that?"

"My family," Linda said, "That's my mommy, that's my Daddy, there's me and Danny, our cat and her babies, and Last but not least, Uncle Ian."

The boy looked at Ian, "He's your Uncle? but he's black."

"Well, he's not really my uncle. He's mommy and Daddy's friend. He lives with us. He's our Godfather. We call him Uncle Ian cause Mommy always says Uncle Ian's like a big brother to her."

"Oh," Billy said, understanding.

The bell rang in the hall. Ms Holly Told them to line up for lunch.

**...**

Linda and Danny sat together at one of the empty tables in the back. Wally was the only other person sitting there. He was eating a home made lunch. So were Danny and Linda.

**...**

Recess was the best time of day. Danny, Linda, Wally, Billy and another little girl, Ava, all hung out on the pavement, using chalk to draw on it.

"My daddy told my mommy that two more bigger kids went missing a few nights ago", Billy said, drawing a dinosaur.

"Is your daddy a police man?" Linda asked.

"Yeah", Billy nodded.

"Linda saw a monster a few nights ago. We think he lives in the woods behind our house", Danny spoke up.

"Really? What did he look like?" Wally asked.

"He wore a mask and had a very sharp knife and it was covered in blood", Linda whispered.

Ava, Billy and Wally's eyes widened like big saucers.

**...**

Ian noticed that Erin kept checking the clock in the kitchen.

"Kindergarten doesn't get out until one", He told her.

"I know. But...I want to pick them up early", Erin admitted.

"I'll pick them up. Just as we planned", Ian said, smiling.

They weren't taking any chances. With her pregnant, she and the baby could be hurt if a car accident were to occur. They were just being safe and even Jason had agreed as well.

"Alright", Erin agreed, handing him the car keys.

**...**

"And then the head hit my foot and I ran. After a few minutes, I stopped, and my Daddy found me..."

"Wow, that was lucky..." Ava said.

Wally nodded. Billy looked deep in thought. He turned to Linda.

"What's your mommy and Daddy's names?"

"Erin Parker and Jason Voorhees. But Mommy's last name is Voorhees now."

Billy's eyes widened.

"I gotta go..." he said as the teacher called them inside.

**...**

Linda and Danny both agreed that Billy should probably mention the monster to his Daddy. They went back to their classes. Wally was a first grader. Linda, Danny, Ava, and Billy each took a thirty minute nap.

**...**

When their thirty minute nap was over, their parents were waiting out in the hallway for them.

"Uncle Ian!" Danny exclaimed.

Linda looked to see Ian coming into the class room, she hurried over after her brother and wrapped her arms around Ian's leg. Danny had his wrapped around the other. After grabbing their back packs and saying goodbye to Ms. Holly, Ian walked them out to the car. Danny could easily buckle his seat. As Ian buckled Linda into her seat, a cop car pulled up.

"That must be Billy's daddy", Danny replied.

"Billy's daddy is a police man", Linda explained, looking at Ian.

The cop got out of the car, Ian noticed the man looked familiar. VERY familiar. Ian felt his throat get VERY dry. It was Matherson. But he was too far away for him to notice them. Ian finished buckling Linda into her car seat and got into the driver's seat. Ian pulled out of the parking lot as Matherson went into the school.

**...**

When they got home not five or so minutes later, Ian took the kids into the house. Erin greeted them, they both hugged their mother.

"Can I talk to Erin for a sec?" Ian asked.

"We'll go tell Mittens about our day", Linda exclaimed.

Danny and Linda went into the livingroom. Erin turned to Ian, he looked unnerved.

"What's up?" Erin asked.

"There's a kid in Lind and Danny's class, his father is a cop", Ian said.

"Is there a problem. Did one of the kids do something?" Erin asked.

"There is a problem. It's Matherson", Ian replied.

Erin looked as though she could have fainted, she grabbed hold of Ian's arm to keep herself steady.

**...**

Ian helped Erin into a chair. Erin shook her head, "But...But it can't be Matherson...He..He..."

Ian nodded, "I know... He shouldn't be here, but he is...and his kid is in Linda and Danny's class."

Erin paled. All the color draining out of her face, "Oh no...if Linda and Danny...If he even knows their names...OUR names...we'd lose everything! Our home...the kids..."

Ian looked grim, his dreadlocks swayed a bit as he turned to look at her "I know, Erin. I know."

**...**

Billy, meanwhile, after his father had picked him up from school, thought about what Linda had said. About the murders and the names of her parents.

"Dad," Billy said, "There's something I found out today..."

**...**

Jason got home from work about two hours later. Erin threw her arms around his middle the minute he stepped through the door. He was a little surprised but put his arm around her. Kissing her gently. She smiled up at him.

"The kids had a good first day of school", She replied.

Jason nodded, kissing her again. Ian watched them from the kitchen. He had a feeling Erin wasn't going to say anything...not yet. Danny and Linda had conked out on the couch, exhausted from all the excitement about talking about school. Ian watched as Erin and Jason disappeared upstairs.

**...**

After dropping Billy off at home to his wife, Matherson decided to take a drive. His son had told him about Danny and Linda. He thought about what his son said. Matherson chewed on his lip for a moment. Eyes narrowed.

**...**

He had given up on finding Jason Voorhees. that was why he had asked for a transfer. But now...

Now. Things were different.

Everything was perfect.

He smiled to himself, "I've got you now, you son of a **...I've got you now..."

As a police officer, he of course, had access to the address of everyone in town. All he had to do was look up the proper address, go in there, and do what he should have done 5 years ago.

**...**

Erin lay curled up against Jason. Her face buried against his chest. She had told him exactly what Ian had told her. Jason held her protectively against him. He wouldn't allow her or the kids to be taken away. He stroked her hair gently. She was asleep. Why couldn't the police leave them alone? They were happy here. They had two wonderful children and another on the way. It just wasn't fair. Jason tenderly kissed Erin's forehead.

**...**

When Linda and Danny woke up from yet another nap, Ian was cooking dinner. They asked about their parents. Ian told them that their daddy was looking after their mom for a little bit. He explained it in a way that had to do with the baby that was slowly growing inside of Erin's stomach. Both Linda and Danny nodded in understanding. They sat at the kitchen table.

Linda looked at her brother, "Do you think we got mommy and daddy in trouble?"

"I hope not", Danny said.

Ian looked at them, "Don't worry you guys. It's not your fault. There aren't a lot of nice people in the world. And some of those not so people...like things a certain way. They don't like change".

"But mommy is like the nicest person in the whole world", Linda exclaimed, "Why don't people like her being with daddy?"

Ian really didn't know what to say to this.

**...**

Danny looked up at Ian, "Did Daddy do something wrong?"

The door creaked open, "Your Daddy killed exactly 134 people over the course of 25 years."

**...**

Ian whipped around, Matherson stood in the doorway. He stood in front of the kids,

"Matherson..." he said, Narrowing his eyes. he turned towards the stairs, "Jason! Erin! "

Linda clutched Dannys hand, her eyes wide as saucers.

"Daddy...killed people?"

"That's right, kid, your fathers a cold blooded murderer with a heart of stone. Remember that 'Monster with the mask and the big knife?'" he said, quoting his son from earlier, "That was your 'Daddy'!"

**...**

Erin's eyes opened at the sound of Ian's voice. Jason sat up stiffening. Something wasn't right. Erin's motherly instincts kicked in and she got off the bed. Jason was right behind her. They came down the stairs a second later. Matherson turned around as Erin stepped onto the floor, Jason was right behind her. Jason narrowed his eyes, glaring at Matherson. He didn't want to scare the kids by killing him, so he decided to protect Erin. Jason stood in front of Erin protectively.

Danny had a hard time believing that his daddy would kill people, especially when he loved his mommy so much. He had seen his parents kiss and he knew how much they loved each other.

"You're a big fat liar", Danny spoke up, glaring at Matherson, "My daddy loves my mommy a whole bunch. He loves her so much, he gave her another baby but you can't see it cause it's in her tummy".

Matherson was taken aback by the fact that a five year old would ever speak out but apparently Danny was a lot tougher than he looked. Matherson looked at Erin.

"I want to speak with you and Ian", Matherson exclaimed calmly.

Erin stepped out in front of Jason, she was tired of this shit.

"I don't trust you. I want you to leave, now", Erin stated.

"I don't think you are in the position to -", Matherson started to say but Erin interrupted him.

"You are endangering my children and me. And unless you want to explain to my doctor why I am stressed out during my pregnancy when I should be relaxing and taking care of my unborn child, I suggest you leave", Erin replied.

Linda had gotten up from her chair and decided to take a stand as well. Matherson turned his head to see the little five year old girl looking up at him from where she stood beside Ian. Except for her eyes, she looked like a smaller version of Erin.

"My daddy takes good care of my mommy. If you take my daddy away, my mommy will be sad. And if she's sad then my baby brother or sister won't be born and then my mommy will be even more sad", Linda spoke up.

Ian smirked in a rather victorious manner. Who could argue the logic of a fiver year old? Especially with one who was so cute.

**...**

Apparently Matherson could. He put his hands on his hips

"Look, kid, I don't know what doctor your mother has, but he's full of **. Pregnant women go through stress all the time. Hell when my wife was pregnant with Billy, she threw hissy fits at me. it's called Hormones."

He looked back over at Erin, "I don't have time for this **. You're coming with me and *you*", he said pointing at Ian, "Are going to prison for accessory to murder and escape."

Jason shook with rage. the urge to kill was overwhelming. How dare this man use such language in front of his children in his own home?! His machete was hidden under the floorboards in the tool shed, but Jason wouldn't need one to kill this bastard. He didn't want to shed blood in front of the children, but it was getting hard to control himself.

Matherson looked at Jason smirking, "Your kids don't believe me Jason. I guess you and your wife never told them about how you slaughtered all those people. How you hacked them up with your machete and hid them in the mines. How you killed all Erin's little friends. How you stabbed Ian in the back, litteraly...? Did you?"

Linda and Dannny were growing more and more upset. What the man was saying was...impossible. And yet...it explained so much...why their mommy wouldn't tell them about her and Jason's relationship...Ian's scar...the mask and the machete in their bedrrom and then their sudden disapearance...

**...**

Danny wasn't as upset as his sister was. Linda looked close to tears. She wanted her mother. There was a tense second of silence, until it was broken by Linda's crying. She booked it across the room. Matherson wasn't even paying attention until Erin knelt down and took her daughter in her arms. Linda buried her face into Erin's shoulder, clinging to her as she did so.

"It's okay sweetie", Erin cooed gently, rubbing her back.

Erin didn't want the kids to see Jason kill anyone but at the same time...this was getting pretty serious. Erin looked at Jason. He saw the fear in her eyes. He knew she hated not feeling safe in her own home. He wanted to do something...

"Enough of this crap. You're coming with me whether you like it or not", Matherson exclaimed, grabbing Erin's arm.

Danny ran over and grabbed Matherson's gun from his holster. This gave Ian an idea, with one quick move, he kicked Matherson in the back, making him let go of Erin. Matherson fell to the floor. Ian grabbed the cuffs and keys from Matherson's belt and cuffed his hands.

"Danny, come here", Erin said.

Danny went over to his mother. Erin set Linda down and took the gun from Danny.

"Danny, I want you take your sister and go upstairs to mommy and daddy's room, okay?" Erin asked gently.

Danny nodded. He took Linda's hand and led her upstairs. Erin turned to Jason.

"Jason, can you get your mask and machete, please?" She asked.

Jason nodded and went out to the shed. He ripped up the boards and found his jacket, machete and hockey mask. He brought them back inside. Erin handed the gun to Ian.

"You little bitch", Matherson muttered glaring up at Erin.

"You mess with my children. You mess with me. Want to talk about hormones? Don't get between a mother and her young", Erin snapped.

Jason put his jacket, machete and mask into one of the plastic shopping bags that they recycled. He handed the bag to Ian. Erin got into Matherson's face.

"You listen to me and you listen good. Jason hasn't killed anyone in the past five years. Two pot heads were in the woods behind our house a week ago. What if my little girl was out there without him? Five years ago, I was almost rapped by a pot head. I will not let that happen to my little girl. Do you understand me? You have two options. You can either go back to the police station and file a report that someone was dressed up like Jason and was killing people or you can be my husband's last victim", Erin paused before adding, "And I really hope you pick the first option because you have a little boy at home and I would really hate for your wife to see your little boy's face when he realizes his daddy isn't coming home".

Jason smiled inwardly. He was quite proud of his wife. Erin stood up straight, breathing hard. Jason put his hands on her shoulders. Matherson glared up them. Especially at Erin. But it seemed they were playing by her rules. Matherson had to give her some credit, she was keeping the situation under control.

**...**

Jason looked down at Matherson, a gleam in his eye. Erin was definitely making a very valid point, even this...cretin of a man could not deny that. If Linda HAD been out there. Alone, and she had found those stupid potheads before Jason had...He wanted to chop someones head. preferably Mathersons. But that was up to him.

**...**

Matherson glared up at his captors. He was between a rock and a hard place.

"You're forgetting one thing, Erin Parker..." he said climbing to his feet, "I am an officer of the law. Jason is a murderer. And I have special training..."

His police training kicking in, he elbowed Ian in the jaw, grabbing the plastic bags, since his hands were in the front, and dashed out to his car.

"The second I get these things DNA tested, Jason Voorhees will at last be brought to justice!" he yelled, "Enjoy explaining this to your kids!" he yelled as he screeched down the street in his police car.

**...**

Erin turned to Ian after a second or so.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Ian touched his jaw, "Yeah. I'll be fine. But that guy is insane. And he came in here with a warrant".

Erin nodded, "I'm going to check on the kids".

She turned and went upstairs. Danny and Linda were sitting on her and Jason's bed. They looked up as their mother came into the room.

"Mommy!"

They hurried over and threw their arms around her.

"Did the police man leave?" Danny asked.

Erin nodded.

"Mommy, was he telling the truth?" Linda asked quietly.

Erin put her hands on Linda and Danny's shoulders, "Remember when I said I would explain everything when your older?" They both nodded, waiting for her to continue, "I'm still going to explain everything to you when your older. But yes...the police man was telling the truth".

"What's gonna happen now?" Danny asked.

"We're going to eat dinner and then go to bed", Erin exclaimed gently, giving me both smiles.

They nodded and followed her downstairs. Dinner was eaten in silence. Linda had fallen asleep in her seat, so once Danny was done eating, Erin and Jason put the kids to bed. Ian decided not to go into work and stay home. He was in the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes. Erin and Jason went into their room, once the kids were tucked in.

Erin turned to Jason and put her arms around his middle. His arm wrapped around her waist. He gently flowered her face with soft kisses. Erin undressed, taking off all of her clothes. The moon shined in through the window, casting a light across her body. Jason put his arms around her and pulled her closer. His lips found her sweet spot.

**...**

Ian examined his bruise in the downstairs bathroom mirror, there a small bruise on his jaw. As much as he didn't want to wish death upon anyone, he really hopped Matherson died in a car accident or something. That guy got on his nerves. Ian went and sat in the living room. Mittens and her six kittens came over, purring against his legs.

**...**

Ian smiled down at them, "hey Mittens. I see you brought the kids." he said scratching her ears.

She licked his hand. the kittens ran over his feet,meowing cutely. They were 2 weeks old. In another week, they'd be big enough to leave Mittens, but were still so small... Ian gave a smile at them. they'd make some people very happy. He turned on the tv to the news and sat in his favorite recliner to watch.

**...**

Linda looked over at Danny from her bed, "Daddy's a killer...? but he's so nice...How can he have killed so many people?"

Danny shrugged, "I don't know...you saw him kill those two older boys..."

Linda shivered in her bed, "I just can't believe the monster-man was Daddy...Daddy's not a bad man, he's good and nice and takes care of us... But the monster man was scary and mean... How can Daddy be a murderer? murderer's are bad people that go to jail..."

**...**

Danny gave a stifled yawn, "Mommy said she would explain things to us when we were older. And besides, daddy loves mommy. And mommy is the nicest person in the whole world".

"Well...he did take care of mommy and we did get born...", Linda reasoned, "Maybe you're right".

"Don't forget Linny, we have a brother or sister inside of mommy. And he or she needs both mommy and daddy", Danny pointed out.

Linda shook her head.

**...**

Jason watched Erin as she slept. Stroking her hair gently. She was curled up into his warmth. He held her protectively. He had resisted the urge to kill Matherson and he had really wanted to. The man had made a grab for Erin. All of those old instincts had come rushing back and the only thing that mattered was protecting her. He was not going to let her be taken away. The kids needed her, she was their mommy. And HE needed her. Jason gently kissed her forehead, careful not to wake her.

**...**

As soon as Matherson had freed his hands, he raced down to the police station with the mask, jacket, and machete.

"Michaels," He said to another officer as he came in, "Analyze the blood on these objects, and dust them for prints. I know who murdered those boys who when missing".

Michaels's eyes widened, 'Who, sir?"

Mathersons eyes flashed, "Jason Vorrhees."

Michaels's jaw dropped, "the killer?!"

Matherson just smiled.

**...**

Linda tossed and turned as she slept. she was dreaming about the night she had followed Jason into the woods and seen the two potheads get killed. only this time, when she stumbled into the clearing, instead of seeing the mask, she saw Jason's face. blood-covered and full of hate as he slaughtered the two he slowly turned to her, taking a step forward, blood dripping off the machete to the ground.

Linda woke up screaming. Jason and Erin burst into the room as Linda sat up, sobbing hysterically.

"Linda!" Erin said, wrapping her in an embrace, "What's wrong? did you have a bad dream?"

Linda continued crying. burrying her face in Erins shoulder

**...**

Erin rubbed Linda's back soothingly, "It's okay sweetie. Mommy is here. Shhh....it's okay", She muttered gently and quietly.

She carried Linda over to the rocking chair, which they had kept in the kids room even after they were older. Erin rocked Linda gently, rubbing her back in a gentle motion. Humming quietly in a soothing tone. Danny sat up.

"Wha..? What happened?" Danny asked.

"It's okay Danny. Your sister just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep sweetie", Erin exclaimed gently, smiling over at him.

Danny did just that. Not that he wasn't worried about his sister but he was so tired, he couldn't have stayed awake even if he wanted to. Linda felt her mother's arms protectively hold her, she ceased her hysterical cries, which became quiet sobs. She listened to her mother's soft humming. Erin looked over at Jason, smiling at him. He went over to her. Erin felt Linda tense up the minute Jason stood beside them.

"It's okay, Linda. It's just daddy", Erin said, quietly.

Erin reached out and took Jason's hand. He held her hand in his, squeezing it gently and affectionately. Jason leaned down and kissed Erin's forehead and then left the room. Linda sat up as Jason left the room.

"I had a bad dream, mommy...about daddy", Linda whispered.

"Sweetie, it was just a bad dream. It wasn't real", Erin replied gently.

"Mommy...have you seen daddy kill people?" Linda asked, looking up at her with the identical eyes of her father but with Erin's own serious face.

"Yes. And I want to tell you something. When he killed those people, he was protecting me", Erin explained, "That man who is a cop. He tried to take me away from your daddy. When I was pregnant with you and Danny".

Linda's mouth fell open, "But that's not nice. Daddy loves you...I've seen it".

Erin shook her head. Linda laid her head against her mother's shoulder.

**...**

"I know, sweetheart...It wasn't nice at all...I want to tell you something very important, so you don't get the wrong idea...I didn't like the fact that your Daddy killed people...In fact, when I first met him, I was scared of him. He killed all my friends. But when he realized I'd hurt my ankle earlier...well..."

Erin explained the whole story of how She and Jason had met and fallen in love. Omitting the parts about the pot-head and the escaped prisoner trying to rape her, instead saying 'tried to hurt me'. And how she had convinced him to spare Ian's life after Jason failed to kill him. Linda listened to her mother with wide eyes and ears eager for the truth. When Erin finished, Linda looked up at her. A type of understanding in her eyes.

"Do you understand now sweetie?" Erin asked. Linda nodded.

"Yes Mommy..."

"And no more bad dreams about Daddy?" Erin asked.

Linda smiled softly, "No bad dreams," she agreed.

"Good girl..." Erin said kissing her forehead.

Sirens sounded in the distance, becoming louder. Erin stiffened.

"What is it Mommy?" Linda asked, tensing again.

Erin stood, putting Linda down, heading towards the window. the lights were coming closer and closer. her eyes narrowed.

"Matherson..."

**...**

Erin went to Danny's bed. Shaking him awake.

"Huh?" Danny asked groggily.

"Honey wake up, I need you keep an eye on Linda", Erin replied.

Danny sat up straight as the sirens got louder. Erin left the room and nearly bumped into Jason. He looked rather tense himself. He looked at her. He put his hand against her cheek. Danny and Linda came out into the hallway.

"What's going on? How come the police in our yard?" Danny asked.

"Because the man with the gun is bad", Linda told him.

Danny went to ask her what she was talking about when Erin turned to them.

"Go get dressed, mommy will be in a minute", Erin said.

Danny and Linda nodded. Erin turned back to Jason.

"Go downstairs. I think Ian is still up. Please be careful", Erin replied.

Jason kissed her forehead and went downstairs. Erin turned and went into the kid's room. Danny and Linda were both dressed. Erin took them into her and Jason's room and locked the door behind her.

"Hopefully, daddy and Ian will give us some time", Erin stated.

She started getting dressed.

**...**

End of Chapter Five

**PLOT TWIST! *GASP* .....REVIEW!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **** Hello There!! I hope all of you enjoyed Michaellover and I's first Friday the 13th story: "Victims and Lovers". And I hope you enjoy it's sequel. Please remember, these stories take a lot of hard work to write and we do love REVIEWS but PLEASE do be considerate and NO FLAMING. Erin/Jason shipping rocks and if you don't like it....then DON'T READ. And IF you do like it....THEN THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**Story Info: Last time we saw our lovers, they had twin babies, Danny and Linda. Now, the kids are five years old....  
**

**- - **

Chapter Six

- -

Jason and Ian went outside, starting the Van. As the cop cars came ever closer. Jason hurried back inside just as Erin came down the stairs with the kids. Jason scooped the kids up simutaneously with no effort and quickly out them in the back.

"Erin, you take the kids and get out of town. Me and Jason will catch up," Ian said.

Erin climbed into th drivers seat. Jason kissed her before she peeled out of the driveway.

**...**

"Mommy! why aren't Daddy and Uncle Ian coming with us?!" Danny asked, a little panicked.

"Don't worry, okay? Daddy and Ian will be fine", Erin reassured them and reassuring herself.

Deep down, as she didn't want to scare the kids, she was worried. This wasn't right. Putting the kids through this. They were just children. Innocent children. She should have let Jason kill the guy. She felt a wave of guilt, if only she hadn't let Linda leave the house....Linda wouldn't have seen Jason. Then none of this would have happened. No one in town seemed to mind them or know who they were. Everything had been perfect.

But where was she going to go? Erin tried to focus on the road. She glanced in the mirror at Danny and Linda. How was she supposed to have a third baby if she couldn't even take of the family she already had?

"Mommy....are you okay?" Linda asked.

"I'm..I'm fine", Erin stated, "You and Danny showed get some rest, it's past your bed time".

Danny and Linda knew their mother was not fine and they knew the only person who could me her feel better was their daddy. They decided to get some rest while they had the chance to do so.

**...**

Jason and Ian went back inside the house. the cop cars were about three blocks away now. Ian went inside, grabbing a box. he whent over to Mittens and her babies and scooped them up, putting them in the box. He turned to Jason.

"We don't have time to get everything..." Ian said, half to himself. there was five years of memories and belongings in this house.

It was unfair that they would be leaving most of it behind after all they had gone through. Jason shrugged, they could sneak back later and get more things, but still, he went upstairs and grabbed Linda and Danny's room and grabbed Linda's teddy bear, along with Danny's favorite stuffed dinosaur. Just as the police cars rounded the corner of their street, they ran off into the woods, turning the chickens loose to hopefully slow the police down and hide their footprints.

**...**

By the time the cop cars pulled into the driveway, it was empty and the house seemed still. Matherson got out of the car he had driving. He told some of his men to stay in the driveway and led a team into the house. The house was checked from top to bottom. There was no sign of Ian and the Voorhees family.

"That'll little clever bitch", Matherson muttered.

He didn't want to admit it out loud but he knew that he had crossed a line, messing with Erin. He should have just left her alone. Upsetting her, only angered Jason. And apparently, she was the only person who could keep Jason from killing someone. Michaels walked over to Matherson, a moment later.

"Sir, the chickens are loose in the back yard", He replied, "And it's too dark, even with the flash lights, to see where Jason went".

Matherson fumed. Erin and Jason had slipped through his fingers....again.

**...**

Ian and Jason had put some good distance between them and the house. But it was hard to tell where they were. Ian stopped, holding the box that had the cats in it. He needed to catch his breath. Jason, on the other hand, thought about Erin and the kids.

"The woods should come out to the high way", Ian explained, once he was able to catch his breath, "It'll be really hard to tell if Erin has passed us or not though. Our best bet is find a gas station, the tank in the car will need to filled up. She'll need to stop sooner or later".

Jason nodded. He wanted to find her. She was carrying their third child and taking care of Danny and Linda at the same time. On top of what had already happened....he knew she was probably upset.

**...**

Erin reached into her purse, which was in the car from earlier. she found her cell phone. She turned it on in case Ian called. she then reached into her wallet and pulled out an picture of Jason. She held it close as she drove, to give her confidence. Jason would be okay...After all, he was Jason Vorrhees. Nothing could kill him.

**...**

Ian pulled out his cell phone, it was in his pocket, "Maybe Erin's got her phone with her..."

He dialed.

**...**

Erin's cell phone rang not a moment later. She placed her picture of Jason on the dash board and picked up her cell phone from within her purse. She flipped it open and hit the "send" button.

"Ian?" She asked.

"Erin, thank god. Where are you?" He asked, holding up the cell phone so Jason could hear her too.

"On the road. I'm not sure where though. Where are you and Jason?" She asked.

"We're in the woods. We're not sure where we are either", Ian admitted, "Are the kids alright?"

"They're fine. They're asleep right now. Look...I...I don't want to go to far", She said, speaking quietly, "I'm not sure if I'm even going in the same direction as you".

"We'll stay on the phone with you. Don't worry", Ian reassured her.

This was one of the few times in his life that Jason really wished he could speak. Hearing her voice like that...and he couldn't be there to hold her and give her the reassurance she needed.

**...**

Jason took the phone from Ian and tried his best to form words. He use to be able to talk, but had not done so since he was a little boy. He growled in his throat and opened his mouth. Her name on his lips

_"Er..in"_ he growled, as softly as possible.

**...**

Erin's throat tightened as she heard what she was sure was Jason trying to say her name.

"Jason?" she asked, to make sure, "Is that you?"

She heard a small grunt of affirmation. She smiled, tearing up again.

"I love you..."

Jason gave one of his sighs. the one she knew meant _'I love you too.' _Talking was a lot of work. it was easier to just stick with small sounds he knew she  
recognized.

**...**

Hearing him trying to say her name though....she whipped away her tears with the hand holding the cell phone, keeping the other hand firmly on the steering wheel. Jason handed the cell phone back to Ian.

"You guys probably have a lot ground to cover", Erin said, "I don't dare pull over".

"It's alright. Why don't you pull into a motel or something. Get some rest. We'll figure something out", Ian exclaimed.

Erin nodded, "Please be careful".

"We will. You be careful too", Ian replied.

They stayed on the phone as Erin drove exactly two and a half more miles away from the town where she had practically raised her children since they were born. And had gotten married to Jason.

About a half an hour later, she pulled up to a Super 8 Motel. It had a comfy feel to it. The parking lot was slightly full. Family's heading on camping trips, husbands on business trips. Erin hated waking up the kids. She closed her cell phone, leaving it on. Danny was just like his father and woke up with no effort. She had to carry Linda, however. Two thirty year olds, a husband and wife, were in the office when Erin went in with the kids.

"Hi. Do you have a room available? I know it's late", Erin said.

"Oh sure", Carol replied, taking a key off the board just behind her.

"How much is it?" Erin asked.

"Fifteen. We have a family rate and little ones five and under are free", Tom explained smiling.

Erin nodded, taking out that exact amount and gave it them. Carol handed her the key. Erin smiled and thanked them. The room she had been given was on the ground floor and it was two doors down. The room was about the size of the room that Linda and Danny were used to sharing, maybe a size smaller. Erin got up on the bed, positioning Linda in her arms. Danny crawled up onto the bed.

"Were you on the phone with uncle Ian?" He asked.

"I was. He called to check up on us", Erin said, she added, "You should get some sleep sweetie".

"I can't sleep mommy. I have to take care of you and Linda. You should sleep. You are carrying a baby in your tummy", Danny pointed out.

Erin felt tired. She handed Danny her cell phone and told him only to answer it if it was Ian. Ian's number was easy to remember and it came up with his name, like caller ID.

"Night mommy", Danny exclaimed, kissing her cheek.

Erin smiled at him and then closed her eyes.

**...**

Danny was a lot like his father. he did need sleep, but less of it. since he had already slept at home and in the car, he'd be fine staying awake. He climbed out of the bed and covered Erin and Linda with the blanket. He went over and sat in the chair by the window, so he could keep watch while waiting for Jason and Ian to call.

**...**

Ian and Jason continued walking for 2 hours, trying to find the road. Mittens meowed hungrily in the kittens needed to be fed, and making milk took a lot of energy.

Ian patted the side of the box softly, "Don't worry Darlin'. I'll get you and the kids some food soon..."

For the first time, Jason thought about how all this affected Ian. He had just got into a new relationship, he had the best job he'd ever had, his home, friends....

Ian had lost everything just like he and Erin. This thought made him even angrier at Matherson. He patted Ian shoulder comfortingly.

**...**

It was becoming day light, the sun was just resting above the top of the trees. Making it easier to see. Jason and Ian had decided to stop until now, it did them no good to keep walking until they could figure out where they were. As they kept walking, Ian heard running water.

A stream. A stream led to rivers and rivers led to bigger waters.

Ian took out his cell and turned it on. He'd turned if off so the battery wouldn't die. He dialed Erin's cell. Danny heard the cell ring and saw Ian's name and number come up. He pushed a button.

"Hello? Uncle Ian?" Danny asked.

"Danny. Where's your mommy?" Ian asked.

"She and Linda are sleeping. Where are you and daddy?" Danny asked.

"We just found a stream. Danny, is there a map in the hotel room, in one of nightstands?" Ian asked.

Danny got up from his chair and went to the drawers on one of the tables. He pulled the drawer out. Sure enough, there was a map inside. The previous occupants had apparently left it behind.

"I found one", Danny said.

"Okay, open it up", Ian directed.

Danny knelt down on the floor and opened up the map. He looked at it, he was still five years old but he could understand the pictures.

"Okay, Danny. Can you find the town where we lived?" Ian asked.

Danny used his finger to read and sound out the words, he found 'Thicketville' after a few minutes. He complied to Ian's question. Ian had Danny trace the woods from where their house was. Danny explained there was a picture of a stream leading to really big lake...

Camp Crystal Lake.

Ian then had Danny try to find the hotel where he, his sister and mother were staying. It was the only motel within ten miles, so it wasn't that hard to find. However, Ian and Jason were exactly 2 miles behind them.

"Danny, when your mommy wakes up, have her call me", Ian explained, "It's very important".

"Okay", Danny replied, he then looked out the window, "But the man with the police car just pulled in".

Ian's throat dried up and he looked at Jason. Jason had been listening to the conversation. His fingers clenched and unclenched. Danny ran over to the bed and shook his mother.

"Mommy, mommy you have to wake up!" Danny stated.

Erin opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked.

"Mommy, the police man is here to arrest us!" Danny remarked.

Erin saw that he had her cell phone, she took from him gently.

"Ian?" She asked.

"Erin, what's going on?" Ian asked.

"I...I don't know...Danny said..."...

Ian's entire body shook as another voice sounded on the phone.

"I'm done playing games. Come out now and surrender. You don't have a choice", Matherson replied coldly.

**...**

Jason let out a loud growl of anger. he wanted to reach into the phone and crush Matherson. Ian quickly hung up and turned to Jason

"Come on, lets go!"

**...**

Danny shook Linda awake and told her what was going on. she grabbed Erin hand tightly

"Mommy, I'm scared..."

"I'm scared too sweetie..." Erin said locking the door so Matherson couldn't get in.

Danny and Linda went into the bathroom to hide. Linda looked around. There on the wall, was a window.

"Mommy, come on, there's a window in here, we can get out!"

Erin, hearing her, hurried into the bathroom.

**...**

Erin slid the window open. It wasn't but a foot off the ground. Danny, still grasping the map in his hand, climbed out first. Erin lifted Linda. Danny helped Linda out the window, being careful with her.

"Come on mommy!" Danny replied.

Erin tossed her cell phone down, which Linda picked up. Erin was able to get through the window and get down to the ground without hurting herself. The door to the motel room was thrown open a second later, since it had been kicked down, breaking the lock.

"Run", Erin urged.

"But what about the car?" Linda asked.

"Come on sweetie", Erin whispered lifting her up into her arms.

Danny ran into the woods, with his mother and sister right behind him.

"Danny, take my phone", Erin replied.

Danny took her phone and placed it in his cargo pants pocket, zipping his pocket so it wouldn't fall out. He folded the map up as small as possible and pocketed that too. He took hold of his mother's hand as they kept running. They were about thirty yards out of sight. The trees were thick here. Erin spotted a giant old bolder, about half the size of a tree. She led the kids behind it, it covered them well.

"Mommy, I want daddy", Linda whispered.

"I do to. I do to", Erin admitted, whipping her face with her hand.

"Linda, don't make mommy cry", Danny stated, "We gotta keep mommy safe".

Linda nodded, "What's that thing you put in your pocket?"

"It's a map", Danny said, his eyes widened, "I know where daddy and uncle Ian are".

**...**

Matherson fumed. They had gotten away. He kicked the wall seething.

"I want this whole area covered", He said to Michaels, "I want that woman in custody within 24 hours".

When Matherson left the room. Michaels noticed Erin's purse, left forgotten since they'd left in a hurry. He went over and opened it. He found her wallet and in it was a picture of her with Danny and Linda. Michaels felt his throat dry up.

"Why does he want these people so bad?" He thought to himself, "The kids didn't seem dangerous. And Erin, she doesn't seem dangerous at all".

**...**

Erin took Linda's hand and dialed Ians number.

"Ian? it's me Erin. we managed to get away from the hotel. we're hiding out in the woods. we'll ty to find the river, we'll meet you there."

She hung up. Linda and Danny looked up at her.

She tried to smile, "Don't worry, we'll see Daddy and Ian soon."

"I hope so..." Linda said. Danny took her hand, "come on. Mommy can read the map for us and I'll hold your hand, okay?"

Linda nodded and clutched her brothers hand tightly as Erin looked at the map and quickly figured out the directions.

"Okay kids...this way" she said taking Danny's free hand and leading them along.

**...**

"Mommy, my feet are tired", Linda spoke up.

They had been walking for a few hours now and they didn't see a sign of Ian or Jason. Erin was about to answer Linda when her cell phone rang, she opened it. It was Ian. She put the phone to her ear.

"Erin, where are you?" Ian asked.

"We're...", She stated, looking around for something to describe, "We're by a few trees, they have moss growing on them".

Ian sighed with relieve, "Are there mushrooms?"

Erin squinted at the nearest tree, "Yes. A fair few. Why?"

"We're twenty paces from you. There are some oak trees just ahead. They're quite thick here", Ian replied.

Erin saw that the trees were starting to cluster together. Of course,she assumed, it wouldn't have taken Ian and Jason that long to get to this particular location. She led the kids in the direction that Ian had described. A few moments later, they were heading away from the river but the water was a bit loud, they could still hear it. Danny and Linda stopped short a second later. They heard meowing...

"That's Mittens!" Danny exclaimed.

The trees were thick here. Ian and Jason walked around the other side, stepping over some of the over grown roots. Danny and Linda raced over as Ian came around the corner, carrying the box that had Mittens and her babies. Erin ran over to Jason and threw her arms around his middle. She cried into his chest the minute she felt his arms around her. Jason gently stroked her back, kissing her forehead. He held her protectively.

"Jason..I was so scared...", She muttered.

"Now what are we going to do? We can't go back home and the police people are just gonna keep chasing us", Linda said.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out", Danny assured her, patting her shoulder.

**...**

Linda rode on Jasons shoulders piggy-back style, since her feet were about to give out. Danny insisted he was fine and walked, holding Ians hand as Jason led them upstream. Jason had given them the toys he had managed to save before escaping. Linda held her stuffed animal tightly as she rode, her tiny body clutching to Jason like a life-line

"Uncle Ian, where are we going?" she asked, yawning.

Ian looked at the map Erin had given him, "The place we use to live before you were born. we'll never make it before morning,though."

Linda yawned again, worn out from running and walking, "Will the police find us there?"

Danny looked up at his sister, "No way, Mommy and Daddy and Ian know exactly what they're doing."

Erin smiled. she wised she could be as hopeful as he was, but she DID have complete faith in Jason. He'd keep them safe...Safe in his home. The camp was a sacred place to Jason, he'd keep intruders out.

**...**

Jason looked at Erin, who was walking beside him. One of her hands was positioned on her stomach, where a little round lump would soon form when the baby developed. She had only found out a few days ago that she was pregnant. They stopped every so often but kept up a steady pace. They had covered a good bit of ground. Erin wasn't sure how long they had walked though. She checked her cell phone.

It was ten minutes past ten.

Linda had fallen asleep, still clinging to her stuffed animal and Jason. Danny, was like his dad. He didn't wear out as fast as Linda did. They stopped for a quick rest. Jason handed Linda to Erin.

"Come here sweetie", Erin whispered softly as Linda laid her head on her shoulder, clinging to her stuffed animal and her mother.

They started walking again after a minute or two. Ian realized that it was getting rather difficult to read the map. Ian opened up his cell phone and used it as a source of light.

"Mommy, is there food where we are going?" Danny asked.

Erin bit her lip. Food. They needed food. There was always the fish from the lake. Though, she wasn't sure how many apples were left in the orchid, if there were any. She had left her purse behind, so they didn't have any money. She wasn't sure if...Erin turned to Ian.

"Ian, do you have your wallet?" She asked.

"Yes. Why?" He asked.

"I accidentally left my purse back at the hotel", Erin admitted.

"It's alright", Ian reassured her.

Jason put his arm around her, pulling her close to his side. They'd think of something but right now they needed to get to the cabin before they decided on anything else.

**...**

They walked for another hour before Erin became too tired to walk anymore, but they still had such a long way to travel...

" Jason, I-"

Jason held up a hand, cutting her off. There, up ahead, was something Jason hadn't expected to see. An old barn.

Linda looked up from her mothers shoulder and glanced at the house tiredly, "Are we gonna stay there, Mommy?"

Erin looked up at Jason

**...**

Jason looked at the old barn. It was obviously abandoned, but was in good enough shape ot wasn't about to fall down. He turned to Ein and nodded.

Ian sighed with relief, "Good, I can't stand reading in the dark..."

Jason opened the door with a loud groaning creak. it was dark, Erin reached for her key chain, which had a small flashlight on it. she clicked it on. There were huge piles of hay, as well as a few other various things, such as horse blankets, burlap sacks, some old farm equipment on the walls, and a small three-passenger Horse buggy with no roof. more like a minerature cart with cushioned seats. Jason grabbed some of the Horse blankets and shook them out, making sure they were safe and not filled with bugs or spiders. He then laid one down on top of a large, wide pile of hay in the corner, and motioned for the kids to get under it.

Erin put Linda down near the blanket. She and Danny, their stuffed animals intact, crawled on top of the blanket. Jason covered them with another blanket. they fell asleep in seconds Jason made himself and Erin a bed right next to theirs. Ian had made his own a few feet away, already snoring. Erin eagerly curled up against Jason as he wrapped an aarm around her,  
covering them with the blanket. she was asleep in moments, Jason watched over her for a while before allowing himself to fall asleep as well.

**...**

Jason was the first to wake the very next morning. The first thing that came into view was Erin's face. She was still asleep. Small, loose, red strands of hair were lightly touching her cheek. He looked over to see that Danny, Linda and Ian were also still asleep. The sun was barely between the trees. It couldn't have been more than about seven in the morning. It was also quiet, except for the soft breathing and slight snoring.

Jason looked down at Erin again. His arm was wrapped around her. She was snuggled into him, her face pressing against his chest. He gently stroked her cheek. Erin's eyes fluttered open, feeling his touch. She smiled sleepily at him.

"Morning", She whispered.

Jason kissed her cheek, telling her, 'I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep'.

Erin smiled, "It's okay", she assured him.

Though, she was feeling a bit tired from walking all last night. She snuggled against him and went back to sleep. Jason pulled her closer, keeping her against him.

**...**

Danny and Linda both woke up not an hour later.

"Why does it smell like horses in here?" Linda asked.

"You know...when mom asked us if we lived in a barn...we can actually tell her we did", Danny pointed out.

Linda giggled and nodded.

000

A bit later, once everyone had woken up, Erin looked outside. the scenery was beautiful, a perfect thing to see first thing in the morning. Now that it was daylight, she could get a better look at the surrounding area. there was an old, pen for livestock to run around on the left side of the barn. To the right was a toolshed. And last but not least, was the biggest suprise of the day.

Linda poked her head out, looking around. she saw what Erin had spotted.

"Peaches!"

Standing by itself in what presumably had once been a small garden was a peach tree. Its fruit ripe and ready to be picked.

Linda's stomach growled loudly. It was already past breakfast time. She looked up at Erin.

"Mommy, can we pick the peaches for breakfast?"

Erin smiled, "Of course. Go find mommy a basket and we can all pick some peaches."

Linda beamed and hurried back inside the barn to tell Danny the good news. And find a basket.

**...**

After an unusual breakfast of fresh peaches, washed in the river, Jason went over to the old horse cart-buggy to examine it. It was small, but Erin, Ian and the twins could easily sit in it. It would be an easy way for them to avoid getting tired out on the long walk they had ahead. The only problem was, there were no horses to harness to it. or something as strong as one...

A light bulb went off in Jason's head. they didn't have ANYTHING strong enough to pull the little buggy, but they did have SOMEONE who would put a horse to shame.

**...**

End of Chapter Six

**Sorry it's been awhile. REVIEW!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **** Hello There!! I hope all of you enjoyed Michaellover and I's first Friday the 13th story: "Victims and Lovers". And I hope you enjoy it's sequel. Please remember, these stories take a lot of hard work to write and we do love REVIEWS but PLEASE do be considerate and NO FLAMING. Erin/Jason shipping rocks and if you don't like it....then DON'T READ. And IF you do like it....THEN THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**Story Info: Last time we saw our lovers, they had twin babies, Danny and Linda. Now, the kids are five years old....  
**

**- - **

Chapter Seven

- -

Erin felt a mixture of pride and embarrassment as Jason pulled them along easily in the horse cart. Ian held the box with Mittens and her babies on his lap. Linda and Danny kept their stuffed animals beside them. They were impressed by their father's enormous strength. Jason was pleased with himself. This way he could travel at his own pace, which was fast, without worrying about Erin, Ian, or the Kids.

"Okay, we're here..." Ian said to himself, glancing at the map.

Jason didn't need the map to know where he was going. Something in his gut told him which direction he needed to go. It was as if the Lake was calling him home. Jason just stuck close to the riverside. He was tireless. He did not need to rest. Soon the sun was high in the sky and they'd covered a lot of ground.

"Daddy, can we stop?" Linda asked, "I have to go to the bathroom..."

"Me too..." Danny piped up.

Jason gave a nod and stopped. Linda and Danny hopped out of the cart-buggy and scurried off into the nearby woods, each going behind different bushes for privacy.

Erin also got out and went over to Jason, hugging him tightly.

**...**

Jason looked down at Erin, wrapping his arm around her as she hugged him. Her face pressed against his chest. He played with her hair a little bit. Erin looked up at him. Jason kissed her softly. Ian got out off the buggy and went to check on the kids. Danny and Linda were coming back when they noticed Ian walking over to them.

"We did our business", Linda announced.

"Uncle Ian, do you need to go potty too?" Danny asked.

"No. Your mommy and daddy just need a moment", Ian said.

"What are they doing?" Linda asked.

"They're kissing", Danny whispered to her, "Remember all the times we've walked into the room and they pretended not to be doing anything? They were".

Linda nodded, "Mommy's cheeks were always pink too, especially after they took naps together".

"That's because they were doing married people stuff", Danny explained.

Ian wished he could video tape them, these conversations were always amusing. They walked back over to Erin and Jason, who were still lingering in embrace.

"Those people on TV did give good advice. Get a room", Linda said, smiling and giggling.

Erin smiled. She then reached down and touched her stomach. Jason noticed she was looking rather worried. They had no baby things for when the new baby came. Of course, the baby wouldn't come for a while but still, they had left everything behind. Not to mention, they would need a doctor to make sure that the baby was okay. Jason knew all of this was running through Erin's mind. Danny and Linda had gotten back into the buggy.

Linda leaned over to Danny, "Is mommy going to be okay?"

"Sure she is. She's just worried about the new baby. Don't worry, daddy will take care of her. Everything will be fine", Danny assured his sister.

**...**

Linda nodded. Of course he was right. Daddy would take care of everything. He always did. Jason pulled the buggy for a few more hours. Picking up his pace a bit, the strange pull was getting stronger and stronger, each step bringing him closer and closer. Jason looked around. These trees were familiar.  
He paused for a minute. Then began moving so fast, he jolted the cart-buggy a bit. Jason knew exactly where he was going.

Linda looked up at Erin, holding her hand

"Mommy, why is Daddy going so fast?"

Erin was silent, but she had a feeling she knew the answer to Linda's question.

**...**

Jason sniffed the air.

Yes...the scent....He knew this smell!

His thoughts were confirmed when he broke out of the old hiking trail and stepped into the apple orchard. a few lingering blossoms growing amongst the apples that had claimed the branches.

Erin and Ian both looked around

"We're here..." Ian said stepping out of the buggy.

"Where's here?" Danny asked.

Jason took the harness off of him self and took a few steps forward. Absorbing the sights he hadn't seen in nearly 6 years.

_'Home...'_

**...**

Linda looked around as she and Danny walked around one of the apple trees.

"Wow...this place is pretty", Linda exclaimed.

"Yeah, and we get to live here", Danny added, nodding.

Erin stood next to Jason, leaning into him a bit. Watching the kids run around the trees, trying to see if they could find some apples. They weren't tall enough yet that they could reach the branches. Linda walked over to her mother.

"Mommy, I don't see any houses", She said.

Erin smiled down at her, "That's because we haven't gotten there yet".

Jason gestured for them to follow him. Danny and Linda, with their stuffed animals in hand, trailed behind their parents. Ian brought up the rear, carrying Mittens and her babies. Jason led them through the familiar woods, leading them up hill and then...

"Wow", Danny stated.

They were standing in front of the familiar cabin. Erin led the kids inside. Jason and Ian followed a moment later. Ian closed the door behind them. Ian set the box down over by the couch. He gently lifted Mittens and her babies out of the box. Taking the blanket out of the box, Ian set up a small bed for them near the couch. Mittens purred against Ian's legs before leading her babies around the familiar cabin. Danny and Linda noticed the TV right off and went over to it.

Erin had made a beeline for the bathroom. After doing her business, she came out, yawning slightly. Danny and Linda had figured out the TV and were watching cartoons. Mitten and the babies were curled up on the blanket on the floor not a few feet away.

"If you want to take a nap, I'll watch the kids", Ian suggested.

"Are you sure?" Erin asked.

"Erin, you need to relax", Ian replied gently, "Everything will be fine".

Erin nodded, yawning again. She went over and kissed the kids.

"Mommy, is going to lay down for a bit", she told them.

Both Danny and Linda nodded. Erin turned to Jason, taking his hand. Jason needn't any explanations. She wanted him to sleep with her. He followed her into the familiar bedroom they had shared together nearly 6 years ago.

**...**

After about an hour, Linda and Danny turned off the TV and decided to explore their new home. Ian followed them around a bit, keeping them in his sights. They explored the kitchen, the bathroom, and the book shelf. Of course many of the books were too advanced for them. Danny sighed.

"I wish we had our books..." he said. He liked reading.

He was like Erin in that way. Ian sighed. They'd left so many precious treasures behind...it was depressing.

Linda was the one who spotted the trap door to the basement below. She showed Danny her discovery.

"I wonder what's down there..." Linda asked herself.

Ian walked over, "Just some old clothes and stuff. I've been down there before with your mom and Dad."

"Can you show us?" Danny asked hopefully.

Ian shook his head, his dreadlocks swinging from side to side, "Not right now. Maybe tomorrow. It's getting late. It's nearly dinnertime."

Linda and Danny's stomach's growled hungrily, as if proving Ian's point.

"Well, what are we going eat?" Danny asked, "We didn't bring any food..."

Ian nodded, pulling two peaches from his jacket pockets, "I saved these from earlier. Plus I'll take you to the apple orchard and get some apples. Maybe tomorrow we can all go fishing."

Linda and Danny looked at each other excitedly at the idea.

"Okay!" they said at the same time.

Ian smiled, "Okay kids. Go get a big bowl out of the kitchen and we'll put our apples in it."

Linda and Danny scurried to the kitchen to do as they were told as Mittens ate a rat she'd just caught. Her kittens would be getting some milk soon.

**...**

Matherson looked at the photo in his hand.

It was of him and his brother. They'd both joined the police force right after high school. He was the older one. His brother had been killed by Jason along with Anderson, Reynolds, and another man whose name he'd forgotten. He didn't speak about it, so no one knew why he wanted to get Jason so bad.

It wasn't just because he was a killer. It was because Matherson wanted to avenge his brother's death. The same Way Jason had avenged his mother when she'd been killed all those years ago.

Matherson put the photo back in his pocket.

"Voorhees, I swear I'll get you if it's the last thing I do..."

**...**

Ian led the kids to the apple orchard. Danny and Linda carried the biggest bowl they could find in the kitchen.

"Mommy and daddy will be so proud of us", Linda exclaimed as they came to a stop in the orchid.

"Mommy told us she knows how to make apple sauce. It's too bad we don't have any bread. Mommy could make us apple pie", Danny said.

Linda nodded. Ian looked at the kids as he began picking apples and placing them in the bowl.

"Don't worry. There are trucks that run by the road. I'm sure we'll be able to get food", Ian told them.

**...**

Erin stretched in her sleep. She opened her eyes a little. Her face was pressed close to Jason's chest. For a moment, it was as though she had been having a wonderful but slightly bad dream all at the same time. Jason opened his eyes and looked down at her. He gently stroked her cheek. By the time they got up to see what the others were doing, Linda, Ian and Danny came back, carrying a bowl full of apples.

"Look what we got mommy", Linda replied happily.

"Uncle Ian took us to the orchid to get some apples", Danny explained.

Ian noticed Erin looked a little dehydrated. He put the bowl of apples on the counter. He went over to the cupboard and pulled out a glass and filled it full of water. He brought it to Erin.

"Thank you", Erin said, taking the glass and drinking the water.

**...**

Erin let the kids help her make some apple sauce using some the apples they had picked. Ian and Jason went out and patrolled the area. Jason walked around the lake and the woods. Ian walked around the camp, staying close to the cabin. When Ian came back in, the kids were fed and sitting with Erin on the couch. Linda was already sleeping in her mother's lap.

**...**

Ian smiled at Erin, "How ya doin'?"

Erin looked over at him, "Fine...A bit homesick, but it's good to be back...We have a problem though. There's only one bedroom... where are the kids going to sleep? Or you?"

Ian shrugged, "I can sleep on the couch like I use to. As for the kids...Maybe we can clean out the basement and make it into a bedroom."

Erin smiled, "Ian, you're a genius."

Ian smiled, "Thanks."

**...**

Erin put Linda and Danny to bed in her and Jason's room, soon falling asleep herself. Ian was the only one still awake when Jason came home. After explaining Erin and the kids were already asleep, Ian explained to Jason his idea about making the basement into a bedroom for the kids. Jason nodded.

Ian remembered something else, "Jason. When I was exploring the camp earlier I found my truck. Those idiot cops never moved it from under the old car shelter down there...I was thinking...how about we sneak off and go get the rest of our stuff?"

Jason thought about it for a minute. It could be risky...but there were things they needed to get from their house.

And Jason wanted his stuff back from Matherson.

He nodded.

**...**

Ian left a note for Erin and the kids. He and Jason then snuck down to go get the truck. Finding the truck, they were lucky it still had a tank of gas in it. Jason knew this was going to be risky and he felt badly about leaving Erin by herself with the kids. But she was safe and they could always call her using Ian's cell phone. They were on the road, knowing the way and knew it wouldn't take any time at all.

"Let's just hope those stupid cops aren't still around", Ian said.

Jason nodded.

**...**

Linda awoke a couple of hours later, needing to use the potty. She rubbed her eyes. The cabin was quiet. Mittens and her babies were sleeping on their blanket. Linda went to the bathroom. When she came out, the light to the bathroom kind of lit up the room. She noticed the couch was empty and that she, her brother and her mommy were left alone. Linda shut off the bathroom light and went into the bedroom. She climbed up onto the bed and shook her mother's shoulder.

"Mommy!! Uncle Ian and daddy are gone!! They lefted us all alone!!" Linda said.

Erin sat up, rubbing her eyes. She took her daughter in her arms. Linda began sobbing into her shoulder. Erin quietly got off the bed, carefully not to wake Danny. She rubbed Linda's back soothingly.

"Sshhh...it's okay pumpkin. It's okay", Erin cooed quietly.

Erin carried Linda out to the kitchen. Erin wasn't going to jump to conclusions. She found the note that Ian had left them. She nodded to herself. They had gone to get food and such. Erin assumed they were sneaking back to the house.

"See sweetie. They didn't leave us. They just went to get food and things that we need. They'll be back in a few hours", Erin assured her and reassuring herself.

**...**

It was nearly 1:00 in the morning when Jason and Ian reached the house. The cops were nowhere to be seen, but yellow tape was everywhere. Ian and Jason pushed past it and went inside. Jason covered the upstairs, Ian, the down. They packed everything into whatever they could out it in. Boxes, trash bags, pillowcases, etc.

Ian nodded to himself after making sure he had every picture of his late wife, Linda out of his room. And of course everything else. But especially THOSE pictures.

He turned to Jason, "got everything?"

Jason nodded, hauling a box of some of Linda and Danny's toys and books. As well as some of their baby stuff. Just to be safe. He knew Erin would want these things for the baby.

After they got their belongings in the back of the truck, they went through the house and got the stuff out of the freezer and bathroom. The necessaries. When they went into the backyard, they were disappointed to find the chickens missing. The animal control had probably come and gotten them all.

Having everything in the house they could pack into the truck, including blankets and pillows from the bedrooms, they headed into town.

"You sure you want to do this, Jason?" Ian asked.

Jason looked at him in a very serious way. As if to say, _"Yes."_

Ian nodded, "Alright...just make it quick. We don't wanna get caught NOW."

Jason nodded.

They parked just outside the back of the police department, which was nearly empty, except for one light inside.

**...**

Jason used the back entrance to the police station. Unbeknown to him, Matherson was there too. Jason wanted to kill the man...mostly because he had threatened to take Erin away from him. Jason saw that one room still had its light on. He poked his head around the corner, it was Matherson's office but he wasn't in it. Jason noticed his jacket and mask sitting on a near by chair. He grabbed both items. Matherson had also left his gun, keys and flash light on his desk.

Jason unlocked one of the drawers, which had his machete in it. Jason took out the machete. He placed the flash light and gun in the drawer and relocked it. He pocketed the keys in his jacket and disappeared into the darkened hallway.

**...**

Matherson had been in the bathroom, washing his hands. He didn't hear the back door being opened or the quiet footsteps that had entered his office. Matherson was too busy plotting his revenge. He left the bathroom and walked back down towards his office. Passing the spot where Jason was hiding. Jason waited until Matherson had passed him. Matherson patted his pants pockets and found some money. The station had a vending machine and Matherson was getting the munchies.

Jason slipped down the hallway in the opposite direction. He found the electrical box for the phone lines. He unlocked it. He disconnected them and the lights. He yanked one wire loose and pocketed it. He gently shut the box door and relocked it.

"What the **?!" Matherson replied loudly.

Jason headed in Matherson's direction.

**...**

Matherson went into his office, blindly. He touched his desk but couldn't find his flash light. He swore under this breath. Jason snuck up behind him. Jason set the machete down in one of the chairs. Taking out the wire ever so gently. Before Matherson could even turn around or make a sound, Jason throttled Matherson with the piece of wire, wrapping it around his throat. Matherson started chocking. He was becoming bluer in the face. Jason held on tighter as Matherson tried to clutch at the wire but he slowly losing oxygen. Finally, Matherson stopped making noises.

Jason put his finger to Matherson's throat, there was no heart beat. Jason dropped the wire into the trash can. Matherson lay on the floor. If he were alive, he wouldn't be for long. Jason turned and left the room, grabbing his machete. He turned and looked down at Matherson.

_'That was for Erin',_ Jason thought to himself.

**...**

Ian had seen the lights go out. He started to panic. What if they get caught? Not fifteen minutes had gone by, however. Jason emerged once again from the police station. He got into the truck. Ian pulled out of the parking spot and made for the direction of the road and for the lake. It was close to 4 am when they finally pulled up to the cabin, knowing how many trips it would take to bring everything in.

**...**

Jason and Ian brought the food in first, and Ian put it away as Jason began bringing the rest of the stuff in. It took them a while but, eventually, they had brought in everything. Ian was exhausted. He plopped on the couch and passed out instantly. Jason didn't really need sleep, but he too fell asleep, sitting at the desk in the corner of the room.

**...**

A few hours later, Erin and the kids woke up.

"Morning mommy...morning Danny..." Linda said stretching.

Danny just cracked his neck and yawned. Erin climbed out of bed and headed for the door. Her eyes widened.

Linda and Danny gasped.

Linda suddenly smiled

"Yay! Daddy and Uncle Ian got our stuff back!"

**...**

Ian woke up to the sound of Linda's voice. He yawned and sat up. Erin went over to where Jason had fallen asleep. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. Erin slid onto Jason's lap, putting her arms around him.

"I'm so glad you are okay", She said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Jason put his arms around her, patting her back. He had, luckily, hidden the machete in the back of the truck. His mask was inside the desk drawer and he was wearing his jacket. But the kids didn't seem to mind, they were just happy to have him and Ian back.

"Oh look Danny! Our books!" Lind exclaimed.

"And the baby clothes for the new baby!" Danny added.

"Oh and look, blankets and sheets", Linda pointed out.

Erin turned back to Jason, kissing his cheek softly, "Thank you", she whispered.

Jason kissed her back, mouthing the words, _'Your welcome'_ against her lips.

**...**

After a very happy and joyous breakfast, Erin set up a system in which would keep everything organized. Ian and Jason set to work cleaning up the basement. Danny and Linda helped their mother organize things like clothes and books. Ian and Jason had reorganized everything. They brought up old boxes full of junk, things that weren't safe to be down there with the kids.

Jason remembered that were beds in the cabins in the camp. He gestured Ian to follow him with the boxes. They went down to the camp and went into one of the cabins. The beds were the right size for Danny and Linda. They set down the boxes.

"Good idea, Jason", Ian replied.

Jason nodded. He and Ian took off the mattress on one of the beds and they were able to lift the bed. They carried the bed back to the cabin, stopping twice so Ian could catch his breath. They carried the bed, which fit the space leading down into the basement, down the stairs. They set it down against the opposite wall. They did the same thing with the next bed. It took at least four trips back and fourth. Ian and Erin and the kids ate lunch while Jason continued working on fixing up the downstairs for the kids.

**...**

It had taken two days but eventually everything was set up the way they wanted. The lake was full of fish. Erin and the kids picked the last of the apples. Water was never a problem. They were pretty much set with canned food and things like that, for at least another two weeks. And the woods were great for the kids to run and play, as long as they were supervised. Erin took the kids on nature walks and they were amused by collecting acorns and trying to find chipmunks.

Erin decided to home school Danny and Linda, which was great because they were already smart. Danny loved to read and spent most of his time hidden behind a book. Linda got the creative gene and Erin spent her time teaching Linda how to cook simple things like applesauce or how to crack eggs. This was fun to Linda because she was able to get messy. Ian and Jason took Danny out on patrol with them during the afternoons, mostly looking at nature. Danny came back to tell his mom and sister that he got to see a beaver dame out on the lake.

That evening, once the kids were in bed and fast asleep, Ian was in the kitchen washing the dishes. Erin was in the bathroom, taking a shower. Jason came home, having taken his rounds early. Nothing exciting going on, as it had been quiet ever since they had returned. Ian told Jason that Erin was in taking a bath and that the kids were in bed. Ian knew what that would entail for the couple, finally being able to relax. Jason snuck into the bathroom as Erin shut off the water.

She stepped out of the tub and turned around. She smiled at him. Jason went over and pulled her into his arms, not caring that she hadn't dried off yet. It had been a few days since they were able to be 'together' and Jason knew Erin really needed the release as much as he did. He kissed her gently, his mouth finding her sweet spot in between her neck and shoulder.

**...**

Jason picked her up and carried her, still-naked, into their bedroom, not caring that Ian was on the couch. He shut their bedroom door and dropped her on the bed gently, crawling on top of her. Erin giggled as Jason began removing his clothes, kissing her passionately as he tossed his shirt against the wall. Erin moaned as he caressed her breasts. Erin ran her hands against his hard muscular chest and back, she moved her hands to his pants and unzipped them. She wanted them off NOW.

Jason let out a chuckling moan as Erin undid his pants. However his chuckle became a gasp when she ran her hands up and down his length. Erin smirked as Jason rolled over on his back as she continued teasing him. She kissed his jaw-line, moving down his chest and stomach. Jason let out a strangled moan as she moved back up to his chest, kissing his chest. He couldn't wait any longer...

He groaned and rolled over, pinning Erin down. She looked up at him with anticipation, her eyes gleaming. Jason wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust into her. Erin moaned as he started a rhythm. Slow at first, but slowly picking up speed and strength.

"Oh, yes Jason! ugh...oohhh...take me, Jason..."

**...**

Ian turned up the volume on the TV a bit, to drown out the sound of their lovemaking. Ian would never admit it, but he envied Jason. Jason had Erin. Ian hadn't...done anything with a woman since Linda died.

He needed a girlfriend.

**...**

Erin panted. Smiling up at Jason as they slowly came down from their lovemaking. Jason gently kissed her cheek, trailing down her neck. His lips stopping just above her breasts. His fingers gently caressed them. They were highly sensitive now that she was pregnant again. He cupped one of them in his hand, gently feeling how soft it was. Running his thumb over her nipple. Erin rolled her head to the side, going crazy and he wasn't even doing anything.

Jason smirked. He loved teasing her, giving her pleasure and making her crazy, despite the fact he was barely doing anything to her. He kissed her breast, letting his lips just lightly touch it. He moved back up to her lips, kissing her softly. She needed to rest now. He pulled her closer to him, reaching down and pulling the blankets over them. Erin snuggled into him. Pressing herself as close as possible to him. Jason wrapped his arms around her. He watched as she drifted off to sleep. He loved watching over her as she slept. He placed his hand gently and carefully on her stomach, rubbing it soothingly.

**...**

Danny was the first to awake the next morning. Needing to use the potty, as it was always a first priority. He was just like his daddy. He opened his eyes and he was awake, the only difference was that he yawned just a little. Everyone else was still asleep. Even the cats. Danny did his business and washed his hands. When he came out of the bathroom, his mommy was awake too. She was wearing an extra large t-shirt and starting a pot of coffee.

"Morning mommy", Danny whispered going over to her.

"Morning sweetie", Erin replied, beaming down at her son.

Danny hugged his mother. Erin gently ran her fingers through his already messy hair. Danny hugged her, clinging to her t-shirt. Erin smiled down at him, putting her arm around him, hugging him back. Linda came upstairs a moment later, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She walked over to her brother and her mommy.

"Morning mommy", Linda said.

"Morning honey", Erin stated as Linda hugged her too.

**...**

Linda looked at her mother as she hugged her

"I had a sad dream..."

"Oh?" Erin asked, a bit concerned.

"It was about Billy...He was crying because Daddy hurt HIS daddy...the one who was trying to take us away from each other-"

Erin nodded. Of course she knew Jason had killed Matherson.

"And that his daddy would never be able to talk ever again..."

Now that was unexpected.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" she asked. Linda sat down on the couch. "He was in the hospital, the man, and Billy and his mommy were there, and the man was in the bed, and his throat was bandaged up...and a doctor came in and said, 'He's lucky to be alive.' and something about crushed neck stuff... and that he couldn't talk anymore. And Billy was crying."

Erin was silent. Jason had TOLD Erin that he'd killed him. Even checked his pulse... and hadn't felt one...But she also knew that sometimes Linda had *special* dreams. Ones that were real. Erin had had a few dreams like that too. Like when she'd dreamed of the house. And of Jason's face.

"It was just a dream, right Mommy?" Linda asked.

Erin nodded, "Yes...just a dream..." she said, not wanting to upset her,

"Danny, you and Linda make yourselves some lucky charms for breakfast"

"Okay," Linda and Danny said going over to one of the cabinet's.

**...**

Jason was getting dressed when Erin came into the bedroom. He turned to her, noticing she looked a little distraught. She had been so relaxed and peaceful. Erin shut the bedroom door behind her.

"Linda had one of her *special* dreams again", Erin told him.

Jason nodded, having heard Linda talking not five minutes ago. He walked over to Erin and pulled her into his arms. He didn't want her to worry because then the kids would worry. Linda especially, she had a knack of picking up on her mother's moods. Jason played with Erin's hair a little.

"I think I'll get dressed", Erin said softly.

Jason followed her as she walked to the other side of the bedroom. He sat down on the bed, watching her get dressed. He loved admiring her. When they went out to the kitchen a few moments later, the kids were sitting at the kitchen table eating their cereal. Ian had gotten up and was making breakfast for him and Erin.

"Morning", Ian replied, looking over at them.

"Morning", Erin stated, smiling and then got a look on he face, "Oh god - "

She made a beeline for the bathroom.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Linda asked, a spoonful of Lucky Charms half way to her mouth, "Is the baby making her sick?"

Ian shook his head, "It's just morning sickness".

"Then how come we're not sick?" Danny inquired scrunching up his nose.

Jason and Ian smiled, laughing slightly.

"It doesn't work that way", Ian exclaimed.

"Oh", Both Danny and Linda said in unison.

**...**

As Ian and Jason prepared to take Danny on morning patrol, Danny looked deep in thought. Not that he didn't enjoy having his mommy, daddy and Uncle Ian teaching him, but he did wish he could play with some other kids besides Linda sometimes.

"Uncle Ian, do you think Daddy and Mommy would let us go to school like before?" he asked.

Ian shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe when you're a bit older, like for middle School and High school."

Danny nodded, satisfied.

**...**

Linda and Erin tidied up the house and the bedrooms after the men had left. Linda then looked up at her mother.

"Mommy, Can we go for a walk? I wanna go explore something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know..." Linda said, "maybe the tunnels? it would be really cool to find gold in there, huh?"

**...**

Erin looked at Linda for a moment.

"Mommy really doesn't like the tunnels very much", Erin explained, "Daddy took me down there once...I didn't like it".

"But you're not afraid of anything. Well, mostly not everything", Linda stated.

"I know. But it smells and it's dirty down there. I don't think it's safe for either of us. But we can still go for a walk", Erin insisted.

"Okay", Linda agreed.

**...**

Linda held her mommy's hand as Erin showed Linda where Jason used to take her when they were outside. Linda listened intently as Erin told her more stories about when she was pregnant with her and Danny.

"I think daddy is the luckiest person in the whole world", Linda exclaimed.

"And why's that?" Erin asked, smiling gently.

"Cause he has you. And Danny and I are lucky cause you are the best mommy in the whole world", Linda replied, her face then softened a bit, "But I wish Uncle Ian had somebody like daddy does. I know Uncle Ian has us but I think he looks at you and wishes he had someone to love just as much as he loves us".

Erin nodded, looking away from Linda. She wished there was something she could do for Ian. He was so nice and very helpful. He deserved his own life. Having someone to be with.

"Mommy", Linda spoke up.

"Hmm?" Erin asked, looking down at her.

"Have you had dreams that were almost real?" Linda asked.

"Sometimes", Erin said.

"Do you think Danny has dreams just like we do?" Linda asked.

"I don't know", Erin replied.

Linda nodded and just smiled happily, noticing some dandy-lions that hadn't been picked yet. Erin watched as Linda picked the flowers with the same grace and gentleness as she did.

**...**

Linda picked a few Wild flowers to go with her dandy lions as she and her mother continued walking.

**...**

Danny, Jason, and Ian finished up their patrol. Ian suggested they pick some mushrooms So that they could make soup. He and Jason both knew which ones were okay to eat, so when they found patches of mushrooms, there was little danger. Danny hummed as he wandered a bit away, finding a patch of mushrooms to pick by himself. He suddenly stopped, seeing something glinting amongst the mushrooms.

"Daddy...Uncle Ian…What's that thing?" he asked

Jason, looked up and walked over, looking down at what his son was pointing too. He narrowed his eyes behind his mask, which he wore while on patrol. He motioned for Danny to back away, which he did.

"What is it?" Danny asked again.

Jason raised up his machete and whacked at the shining object. There was a snap and a loud clang of metal on metal. Ian jumped at the noise, and hurried over. Jason held up the trap that was now clamped onto his machete.

Hunters had been here.

**...**

Erin and Linda hadn't been too far away. Erin heard the noise and led Linda in the direction. Ian turned around as Erin and Linda came around the other side of the trees.

"Erin stay right there", Ian warned, "We found animal traps".

This pissed Jason off. Not only could the traps hurt the animals that lived here but this endangered their children. Danny and Linda could run around and not notice the shiny metal objects. Well...Danny had noticed but it was still dangerous. They could get hurt.

"Why would anyone hurt animals?" Linda asked looking up at her mother.

"There are some people who don't like animals and hurt them", Erin told her gently, "But some animals are used to feed to people. But putting traps down don't hurt just animals, they can hurt people too".

Linda nodded. Erin lifted Linda into her arms so that Linda wouldn't walk on the ground until Jason found any more traps. Linda held on tightly to her flowers. Jason walked over and carefully searched the ground, making sure there were no more traps. He gestured for Erin to walk over to him from the spot where she was.

"Mommy, we found mushrooms for soup", Danny exclaimed.

"Yum. Mushroom soup is my favorite", Erin said, smiling.

"Mine too!" Linda stated as Erin set her down.

Ian and Danny carefully started picking mushrooms. Erin stood with Linda as Jason covered the area around them. Jason found five more after about twenty minutes. Jason walked over to Erin.

"You going to go see if those hunters are still around?" Erin asked.

Jason nodded. Erin hugged him. Jason gently squeezed her waist, hugging her. With the traps in hand, he went off into the woods.

"Daddy sure knows his way around here", Linda pointed out.

Erin nodded.

**...**

Ian and Erin, with Danny and Linda's help, were able to carry some of the more safer mushrooms back to the cabin to make soup. Ian walked over to Erin, scratching the back of his neck.

"Do you mind if I go into town for a bit? Just get some more things. I noticed we're getting low on a few things and I'm sure the baby could use some more healthy foods", Ian said.

"Oh of course, take as long as you need. I think I have things covered. Jason shouldn't be gone too long", Erin exclaimed.

"Thanks. I shouldn't be gone too long", Ian replied.

The thing was, he just needed to be by himself or a bit.

**...**

Jason searched the whole area without finding a single person. Whoever had left the traps here was gone. He was certain of one thing. They'd be back...

Jason, growling to him self, headed back for the cabin.

**...**

Ian drove into town, humming to the sound of the song playing on his truck radio. He slowly pulled into the parking lot of a nearby grocery store, climbing out. He checked the list he'd made on the way to town of things they needed and grabbed a cart.

**...**

When Jason came back to the cabin, Linda and Danny had exhausted themselves and were asleep on the couch. Erin was in the kitchen, stirring a pot full of mushroom soup. Jason took off his mask and set it on the kitchen counter. He went over to Erin and kissed her cheek.

"Ian went to the grocery store to pick up a few things", Erin said, smiling, "We were going to run low on everything eventually".

Jason nodded, wrapping his arm around her. Softly touching her stomach. He nuzzled the top of her head affectionately. Erin looked at Jason for a moment.

"If Ian says it's safe for us to go into town...do you think...do you think it would be alright if I go see a doctor?" She asked quietly.

Jason thought about this for a moment, taking it into deep consideration. After some personal thought, he slowly nodded. She wanted to check on how the baby was doing and things like that. Erin smiled warmly before turning back to the soup that was on the stove. Jason inhaled the smell. It smelled good. But not as good as the cinnamon scent that always hung around Erin.

**...**

Ian looked over his list one more time.

Yes.

He had everything.

He headed for the register and just barely avoided a side-swipe from a passing woman.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry," she said stopping suddenly.

"It's alright," Ian said. He looked at her.

She was a plump woman. Not fat, but she had meat on her bones. She had dark brown hair and green eyes. She was Asian. Probably Japanese. She looked to be about 23.

"I'm Ian, he said, holding out his hand

"Kelli," she replied, "I just moved here..."

**...**

Ian and Kelli stood in line at the check out together. When their items were rung up, they walked out to the parking lot together. Ian told Kelli that he lived with friends of his and their two kids. Kelli mentioned that she had moved here from Michigan, losing her husband in a fire while he had been on duty as a Fire fighter chief. Ian told Kelli he'd lost his wife Linda over seas while she'd been in Iraq.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow? I could show you around", Ian suggested.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you", Kelli replied, smiling.

**...**

Ian returned to the cabin about an hour later. Smiling to himself. Erin was in the kitchen, cleaning up. Jason was watching TV with the kids. Linda was sitting on Jason's shoulders, having climbed all over him. Erin watched them, laughing. She turned to Ian who brought in the groceries.

"You look happy? Meet anyone at the store?" Erin asked.

"Yes. Her name is Kelli and she just moved into town. I was wondering -", Ian started to ask but Erin held up her hand.

"Ian, you don't have to ask for permission. You know I don't mind. Jason and I can handle things here", Erin told him, smiling kindly.

Ian nodded. Erin helped him put the groceries away. Jason got up from the couch, holding onto Linda as he walked over to Erin. Jason handed Linda to Erin. Linda giggled as her mother took her.

"I have to go potty", Linda said.

Erin set Linda down and watched as she made a beeline to the bathroom.

"Something sure smells good. Smells like mushrooms", Ian pointed out.

"I made mushroom soup. There's some in the fridge", Erin exclaimed.

Ian let Erin tend to the groceries. He was hungry. When Linda came back from the bathroom, she walked over and tugged on her mommy's t-shirt.

"Mommy, can I go on patrol with daddy and Danny?" Linda asked.

**...**

Erin was a bit hesitant, "Well...."

"Please?" Linda asked

Erin sighed, "If Daddy says yes, you can go."

Linda looked up at her father, "Can I daddy? I never get to go..."

Jason thought about it. She looked up at him imploringly. Her sky blue eyes wide and rabbit-like. Like Erin's...

He gave a slow nod.

"Yay!" Linda said grabbing her jacket, since it got cool in the evening.

Jason put on his mask and grabbed his machete and headed out the door. Linda and Danny trailed behind, keeping close. Jason led them along the trail, looking out for more traps and hopefully the hunters that had laid them. He paused, seeing some movement in the distance, behind some trees.

Linda felt the ghost of a shiver run up her spine. Seeing her father wearing his mask and holding that machete... it reminded her of the night she'd seen him kill the two potheads. It had been so scary...

She understood now, Erin had explained it to her.

But it was still a scary memory.

She told herself that he only became scary when bad people were around. People that did bad things and tried to take them away from daddy. Underneath that mask was her Daddy. The kind, strong man who loved her very much and would never hurt her.

She took his hand as they continued walking. No matter what, he was always her daddy.

**...**

Matherson lay in the hospital bed, his throat wrapped in a thick, hard cast. Only half awake

**...**

Danny caught up with them and walked beside Linda.

"I bet mommy has been out here with daddy loads of times", Linda said, looking at her brother.

"Me too. I think mommy may have mentioned it once", Danny replied, scrunching up his face in concentration.

Jason stopped and let go of Linda's hand. He gestured for them to stay where they were as he moved forward. Listening intently to whatever was moving just up ahead.

"Where's he going?" Linda asked.

"I think he sees something", Danny muttered, "We have to stay put. Just in case there are more traps, like earlier".

Linda nodded, holding onto her brother. She watched anxiously as her daddy slowly moved away from them but just by a few feet.

**...**

Ian found Erin standing outside the cabin. It was getting chilly out and she wasn't even wearing a jacket.

"Erin, they'll be fine. I'm sure. The camp has been pretty quiet", Ian exclaimed.

"How can I be so sure...Danny can take care of himself...it's Linda I'm worried about", Erin muttered.

"Erin, she's just like you. I'm sure Jason will look after her", Ian replied.

Erin stubbornly stood there, her arms folded. Ian knew she still felt guilty about letting Linda out of her sight the first time. He couldn't do anything except stand there and keep an eye on her.

**...**

Two men, scrawny and ratty-looking moved through the woods, laying some traps.

"Hey, Bob, how long we been hiding out here?"

"I dunno...2 three weeks. Why?"

"I'm just wonderin' why we can't just go to town. I got itches I need to scratch, if you catch my drift."

"Keep it in your pants, Reggie, you been in prison without it for 5 years you can wait a few more days. We gotta let the heat die down." Bob said rolling his eyes at Reggie.

**...**

Jason, hiding in the shadows, saw the men. He narrowed his eyes. They were dirty, mean-looking, and had traps. And the one called Reggie...there was something about him he didn't trust.

His grip tightened on his machete.

**...**

Linda noticed that it was slowly getting dark. She clutched her brother's jacket.

"Danny, it's getting dark", Linda muttered.

"We won't be out here too long", Danny told her.

That's when they heard the voices of the two men but they were too far away to see them properly. Linda clutched her brother's jacket tighter. Linda knew that bad stuff was about to happen. And even though her mother explained to her that daddy only killed people who were bad people. What scared Linda most was that...what if the bad people tried to hurt them...

"I want mommy", Linda whispered.

"You need to be brave like mommy would", Danny said.

Linda's eyes glistened, she looked just like Erin as this happened. Danny knew this was too much even for her. Part of him wanted to admit he wanted his mother but he was braver than his sister was.

"Linny, please don't cry", Danny begged softly.

**...**

Jason stealthy moved from his spot and brought down his machete right into Reggie's back. Reggie let out a loud scream.

**...**

Erin and Ian stiffened as the scream seemed to pierce the night air. Erin didn't waste anytime and took off at a run. Ian shut the cabin door so the cats couldn't get out. He then followed Erin, catching up with her only a moment later.

"Erin, please listen to me. You are in no position to be running like this", Ian exclaimed.

**...**

Erin ignored Him. Exercise was good for pregnant women. She just focused on finding Jason.

**...**

Bob backed away, seeing Jason

"Holy **!"

He ran, not seeing Danny and Linda until he knocked them over.

Linda yelped as she fell at an odd angle. Jason turned to the noise, still preoccupied with killing Reggie

"Ow, my ankle..." Linda moaned, her ankle throbbing.

Seeing Jason approach, Bob thought on his feet. He grabbed Linda, pulling a pocket knife from his jeans.

"One more step and the kid gets it!" he yelled.

Jason froze. Linda whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks

"Daddy-" Linda started.

Bob tightened his grip

"Be quiet you little **," Bob said, backing away, his knife to her throat.

Danny saw red. He saw a nearby rock. It had a pointy surface. He picked it up.

"Let go of my sister!"

He slammed the rock as hard as he could into Bob's knee. Bob yelled, kicking Danny hard in the stomach and sending him backwards. Jason saw his chance and rushed forward. Grabbing Linda with one arm, he used the other to thrust his machete into the mans chest. Bob gagged for a minute then collapsed to the ground. Linda clung to her father tightly, sobbing.

"Daddy! Daddy...!"

Jason removed him mask, letting it drop to the ground, he rubbed her back. He made a growling noise, attempting to talk once again

_"Da..ddy...here, Lin..da..."_

Danny scrambled to his feet just as Erin and Ian rushed to the scene.

**...**

Erin ran over to Jason and Linda. Fresh new tears glistened in Linda's eyes as she looked up to see her mother standing with them. Jason handed Linda to Erin. Linda clung to her mother. Jason soothingly rubbed Linda's back as Linda proceeded to cry into Erin's shoulder.

"Danny, are you okay?" Erin asked.

Danny nodded, "I'm okay mommy. It only hurts a little", he said, rubbing his stomach.

"Ian, can you take Danny back to the cabin? I'll catch up in a sec", Erin replied.

Ian nodded and he and Danny started walking. Erin turned back to Jason.

"I'm so glad you're okay", She muttered, leaning into him a bit, kissing his jaw line.

Jason softly kissed her forehead. Linda had quieted a little. She looked up at both her parents.

"Mommy, my ankle got hurt just like yours did", Linda stated, "That's mostly why I was crying".

Erin nodded, kissing her daughter's cheek, "We'll get you an ice pack and you and Danny can have some ice cream before bed".

"Okay", Linda said.

**...**

Erin and Linda waited until Jason was done disposing of the two bodies, making sure they were both dead. When they got back to the cabin, Jason got Linda an ice pack. Linda sat on Erin's lap and asked her mother to retell the story about when she had hurt her ankle. When it was time for bed, Linda insisted on sleeping with her parents. Linda and Erin went into the bathroom to use the potty before bed.

"Mommy, guess what? I heard daddy try to talk", Linda whispered, looking up at her mother as she sat on the potty.

Erin remembered when Jason had tried to say her name over the phone. She then remembered the dream she had and he had talked in her dream also. Erin only smiled and nodded. She did believe her but Linda didn't say anything more about it. They went into the bedroom a moment later. Jason lifted Linda up and set her in between him and Erin.

"Night mommy. Night daddy", Linda replied, kissing them both.

Linda drifted off to sleep not five minutes later.

**...**

It had been nearly two months since they had returned to the lake. Erin's stomach had slowly grown. She and Ian had returned from the doctor's and from the grocery store. Jason helped Ian with the bags, since there were several of them.

"How was the doctor's mommy?" Danny asked.

"Very good. The baby is healthy and I am healthy", Erin said, smiling.

Ian let the kids help him unpack the groceries so they could feet Mittens and her babies, whom were big enough to eat actual food now. Erin went over to Jason. She gave him an imploring look.

"The doctor gave us the okay", Erin replied, smiling.

Jason knew what this meant. And he nodded.

**...**

Erin turned to Ian, "Ian, why don't you take the kids fishing..."

Ian caught on immediately, "Sure, Erin."

He ushered the kids out the door, grabbing the poles, which were just outside the door. He smirked in their direction

"You two have fun..."

The second the door shut, Jason picked Erin up bridal style and eagerly carried her into the bedroom. Erin giggled with anticipation as Jason dropped her onto the bed and crawled on top of her.

**...**

End of Chapter Seven

**...**

**I apologize for the long delay. Both my colleague and I have had immense writer's block and life has been so damn busy. The summer is over and it is September. **

**But please, REVIEW!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **** Hello There!! I hope all of you enjoyed Michaellover and I's first Friday the 13th story: "Victims and Lovers". And I hope you enjoy it's sequel. Please remember, these stories take a lot of hard work to write and we do love REVIEWS but PLEASE do be considerate and NO FLAMING. Erin/Jason shipping rocks and if you don't like it....then DON'T READ. And IF you do like it....THEN THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**Story Info: Last time we saw our lovers, they had twin babies, Danny and Linda. Now, the kids are five years old....  
**

**- - **

Chapter Eight

- -

Ian looked at his reflection in the mirror. tonight was the night...He was reasonably nervous. It had been almost 6 years since he'd...been with a woman.

"Erin, do you really think I'm ready for this?" he asked, looking over at her.

**...**

Erin gave him an encouraging smile.

"I think you're ready. Whether you think you're ready, is up to you. It's been nearly six years. I think Linda would want you to be happy", Erin replied.

"I would?" Linda asked, walking over, a juice box in hand.

Erin and Ian both laughed. Erin knelt down and placed a hand on Linda's shoulder.

"You were named after Ian's wife, who died in a accident six years ago. She was very special to Ian and he loved her very much", Erin explained gently.

Linda smiled, "Wow. That's why I must be super special then".

Erin nodded, standing up again. Ian sighed and looked back in the mirror.

"Erin, I don't know...", Ian admitted.

Erin put a hand on his shoulder, "You'll be fine. I promise. If for any reason you need me for advice or anything, just call. I'll have my cell on".

Ian nodded, "Wish me luck".

After he left, Linda turned to her mother.

"Mommy, did you and daddy ever date like Ian and Kelli?" Linda asked.

Erin smiled but really didn't know how to answer this question.

**...**

Ian met Kelli at her apartment. She smiled, seeing him

"Ian, you're right on time, I made some roast chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans."

"Sounds delicious..." Ian said smiling, kissing her on the cheek.

Kelli giggled, " just wait till you see dessert..." she said with a wink. And I rented a few movies for afterwords."

Ian inhaled deeply, gazing at Kelli lovingly. She was so...calming to be around.

"I can't wait."

**...**

After Dinner, Ian and Kelli moved to the living room, popping in one of the movies Kelli had rented. Kelli leaned against her head on his chest. Ian slowly snaked his arms around her waist. Kelli just moved closer to him. Ian rested his chin on her head, breathing in her scent. She smelled like vanilla. She always did. He had grown to love her smell. His hand drifted to her waist, squeezing a little.

Kelli giggled, "Ian...if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to turn me on..."

Ian pulled her into his lap, "Is it working?"

Kelli gave him a sly look, "Maybe..."

Ian pressed his lips against hers, running his tongue on her bottom lip to gain access. Kelli obliged, kissing him passionately. She curled her hands into his dreadlocks.

"Oh...Ian..."

**...**

Linda and Danny stood in front of the window. Jason came in from making his rounds.

"Do you see him?" Linda asked.

"Nope", Danny stated.

Erin stood by the couch, arms folded. Jason looked at the kids curiously.

"Ian went on a date", Erin explained, looking at Jason.

Jason nodded. Erin clapped her hands gently a second later.

"Alright you two, bed time. It's past eight O'clock", Erin spoke up.

"Awww...", Both kids pouted, looking like Erin.

But Linda yawned tiredly and went over to her parents in defeat. Jason lifted her up and kissed her on the cheek before handing her off to Erin. Erin kissed Linda good night. Danny hugged them both before following his sister down to their room, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"They'll be asleep in fifteen minutes", Erin said, grinning.

Jason kissed her cheek. Running his fingers through her soft red hair. Erin sighed, leaning against him.

"But I feel like being romantic tonight", She decided.

Jason nodded.

**...**

Mittens and her babies slept with the kids downstairs. Danny and Linda had named the other five kittens as well: Puddles, Whiskers, Milo, Cookie and Nacho. Cookie and Puddles were girls like Mittens. Whiskers, Milo, Snoopy and Nacho were boys. Danny was scratching Snoopy behind the ears.

Linda looked over at Danny from her bed, "Do you think Ian and Kelli are doing what mommy and daddy are doing?"

"Hmm...probably. I think it's a grown up thing", Danny replied, shrugging.

**...**

Linda yawned, accepting her brothers answer, and snuggled into her bed, quickly falling asleep.

**...**

Ian and Kelli laid together in her bed, where they'd quickly headed to avoid messing up the couch. Kelli had a dreamy, hazy look on her face.

"Ian...that was incredible..."

Ian ran his hand through her hair, playing with it a little, "I guess that's what 6 years of celibacy does for you." he said jokingly. kissing her forehead lightly.

Kelli just smiled and snuggled closer to Ian, one hand laying across his chest.

"You know to be honest..." she said, " I was a little nervous about tonight. It's been a while for me too."

Ian was just happy things had gone so well. He inhaled Kelli's scent as he watched her fall asleep, a contented look on her face.

**...**

Meanwhile, at the camp, A dark blue car pulled up silently. A boy, about 17 or 18 years old climbed out of the front seat, He looked around, checking to see if anyone was in sight, and opened up the back door of the van. He reached inside and drug out a dark shape, he lifted it out of the car and unceremoniously dropped it in the bushes. wiping his hands, he climbed back inside the car and quickly drove away. What he didn't know was that he HAD been watched.

**...**

Jason and Erin, who, like Ian, had just finished their act of love, had stepped outside for some fresh cool night air, and had seen the headlights come in, pause, then leave.

"Jason..." Erin started as Jason began walking towards the camp.

Jason turned and squeezed her shoulder, trying to reassure her. They reached the camp a moment later. Jason, who of course knew every inch of the property, easily turned on a flood light, lighting up the whole area withing the 70 feet radius.

"Well, that's better," Erin said,"T hank you Jason."

Jason gave a nod and moved towards the car tracks, now visible in the light. There were some bushes where the boy had stopped. Jason pulled out his machete, in case of the worst and motioned for Erin to stay close.

"Be careful..." Erin whispered as he approached the bush.

Jason fingered his machete. He gripped it tight and looked behind the shrubs. his whole body stiffened.

"What is it?" Erin asked, hurrying over before Jason could give any sort of response, she gasped in horror, covering her mouth.

Laying there on the ground was a teenage girl, about 15. She was covered in bruises, cuts, and blood. She was crying, barely awake, and Naked. The reality of the situation hit Erin and Jason like of ton of bricks.

This girl had been raped and then left out here to die.

Jason looked down at the girl who lay, broken and bleeding, in the bushes. She was young. too young to be suffering as she was. What were they going to do with her? Call an ambulance? No, they would think that he, Jason, had done it and come looking for them again...

That was NOT an option.

Jason looked at Erin, her eyes were filled with fear and sadness for the girl. Jason looked back at the girl. She needed help. Jason inhaled removed his jacket and wrapped it around the girl, who was now unconscious, and very delicately picked her up. Erin looked at him

"Jason, are you sure?"

Jason girl was innocent, he could sense it.

"Okay..." she said as they made their way back up to the cabin.

**...**

It was about past noon.

Terra woke up to a very cool but warm sensation. Every part of her hurt. When she opened her eyes, Erin was gently tending to her wounds, holding a wash cloth to her skin. Terra realized that she was in a bathtub.

"Wh-what hap-happened?" Terra asked, a little confused.

"It's okay", Erin said gently, "You're going to be fine. I promise", she gave the teenager a gentle smile.

"My name's Terra", She muttered.

Erin nodded. Ian walked into the cabin, not a moment later. He saw Erin the bathroom and went in to see what she was doing.

"Erin, what are you-", Ian went to ask but he noticed the teenage girl in the tub, "Erin, can I see you for a moment?"

Erin and Ian stepped out of the bathroom.

"Jason and I found her last night. She was raped and left out here to die. I've sat with her all night tending to her wounds and wiping up the blood. She needs medical attention", Erin explained quietly.

"Where are Jason and the kids?" Ian asked.

"Jason took Linda and Danny with him for a bit", Erin replied.

Ian put his hands on her shoulders, she did look as if she hadn't gotten any sleep.

"Erin, why don't you rest", Ian suggested.

"But I - ", Erin went to say.

Ian gave her a look. Erin shrugged her shoulders. Erin led Ian back into the bathroom. She looked down at Terra.

"Terra, this is my friend Ian. He's going to look after you, alright?" Erin asked.

Terra weakly nodded. Erin turned back to Ian.

"She can't stay here. She needs medial attention. We didn't want to call an ambulance or anything because it would be too dangerous but she needs to be taken to the hospital", Erin muttered to Ian.

Ian nodded, "I'll think of something".

Erin left the bathroom and went into her and Jason's bedroom, laying on her back.

**...**

Ian went over to Terra, sitting on the floor beside the tub, "So, how do you...feel?"

"I hurt..." she groaned, her lower body burning as she shifted her weight, whimpering.

Ian picked up the rag Erin had used to wash her wounds and moved to clean one of her cuts. She flinched away from him. It was the instinctive fear from being raped to avoid men, Ian understood this.

"It's okay, I won't touch you if you don't want me too."

Terra nodded, trying to relax.

"You need to see a doctor," Ian said.

"No, not the doctor!" she said, suddenly panicky, "Don't call the doctor! I don't wanna go back there!"

"Go back where?" Ian asked, confused.

"Back to my home...I ran away with him for a reason...And he...he..."

She began to cry. Ian was unsure what to do

"Maybe I shouldn't have sent Erin away.."

**...**

Jason looked around for a moment, everything was all clear, that was good. Just behind him, Danny and Linda were looking around the wet grass that was tall enough that it was almost covering their small legs.

"Hey look what I found", Danny replied, holding something in his hands.

"Ewwww....it's a frog", Linda said, scrunching up her nose.

"It's not a frog it's a toad", Danny explained.

"It's still gross", Linda insisted, looking like her mother with her matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Here, wanna touch it?" Danny asked.

"No!" Linda screamed.

The minute she screamed, the toad peed all over Danny's hands, making Danny drop it. Linda ran to her father, hiding behind him, protecting herself from the toad.

"It peed on me", Danny exclaimed, wiping his hands on his pants.

Linda giggled in victory, "It peed on you", she repeated.

Danny walked up to Linda and put his hand against her face.

"Danny! That is not sanitary!" Linda told him, pushing his hand away.

But Danny laughed anyway. Jason shook his head, he couldn't help it. They were nice to each other most of the time but they were still siblings just the same.

**...**

Jason pushed them apart gently.

"Aw, Daddy..." Danny said.

Jason just squeezed his shoulder, as if saying _"Don't tease your sister."_

Linda smiled. Jason looked up;it was almost time for dinner. Jason had left Ian and Erin to take care of the girl until she felt better.

Linda tugged on her fathers jacket, "Daddy, can we go home now? I'm hungry."

Danny nodded, "Me too..."

Jason nodded and they headed back towards the cabin. Danny and Linda stayed close to their father. they knew the woods could be dangerous sometimes. when they reached the cabin, Erin was waiting for them at the doorway, smiling.

"Mommy!" Linda exclaimed, hurrying to Erin's side, "Guess what, Danny had a toad and it peed on him!"

Erin giggled, "did it?"

Linda nodded. Danny pouted. Erin ran a hand through his hair,smiling.

"We have a guest," She said to them, "A bad man hurt her, so she's a little shy...don't ask her any questions, and remember, be nice..."

**...**

Both Danny and Linda nodded. Of course they would be nice. They knew somebody shy and new could be easily frightened. They went inside, wondering what was for dinner. Erin back to Jason, smiling. Jason put his hand against her stomach, feeling where their third child was growing slowly. He then put his hand against her cheek, gently stroking it. His fingers playing with a thick red ringlet that was brushing against her face.

"I made the kids mac and cheese and I made Ian, myself and Terra some chicken soup", Erin replied quietly.

Jason nodded, putting his arm around her and leading her inside, closing the door behind them. Terra looked up from her bowl of soup that she was quietly eating on the couch. She was wearing some of Erin's cloths, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Erin went over to the couch, putting her arms comfortingly around Terra.

"It's okay", Erin assured her gently.

"Mommy should be a doctor to help people", Linda whispered to her brother.

"Yeah, she's really good at it", Danny agreed nodding his head.

**...**

After Danny and Linda were to put to bed, Terra had fallen asleep on the couch. Ian took care of the dishes for Erin while she and Jason had gone for a walk. As Erin and Jason took a small romantic jaunt, some fireflies flew over head, seeming curious but not flying too close just in case they were caught in a jar or something. Jason looked sideways at his beloved, her blue eyes seemed to be deep in thought.

**...**

Erin saw him looking at her and smiled softly, "I was just thinking about Terra...She told me and Ian what happened...The boy who raped her was her boyfriend, who was suppose to be saving her from her foster parents. They were...mean people..."

Jason nodded. He knew THOSE kinds of people.

"And she trusted him. he was going to help her get out of town, but the moment they were alone he pulled over and attacked her...You don't want to know the details..."

Jason growled to himself.

Erin squeezed his hand tightly, "I know...Ian says when she's healed up he'll take her to our town and give her enough money to rent an apartment."

Jason knew that by _'our town'_ she was speaking of the place they had not so very long ago been forced to leave. He nodded. It would be a good place for her to live. he wrapped an arm around Erin pulling her close. he kissed the top of her head. Erin leaned against him as they walked, thankful that she had been blessed with Jason.

**...**

Ian watched Terra as she slept, she trembled a bit, but otherwise looked peaceful.

**...**

It had been a couple of days since Terra had been found, left for dead. Terra bonded with Erin, mostly do to Erin's mother-like-caring nature. Terra also bonded with Danny and Linda. Though, quite shy and still a little rattled, Terra joined them in playing a few rounds of "Go Fish". As Terra played cards with them, she looked over at Erin, who was feeding Mittens and the six kittens. She noticed that the red-head was quite young looking and pregnant, a third time. Very pregnant, as she was now showing.

"How old are you?" Terra asked quietly.

Erin gave her a gentle smile, "Twenty-five. I will be twenty-six a couple of months before Danny and Linda turn six".

"You just look young, that's all", Terra pointed out.

Erin brushed back her hair a little,"It does seem like that, doesn't it?"

Terra nodded, "How old were you when you...."...

"Got pregnant? I was Twenty", Erin said.

Terra made a face that looked like _'Holy crap'. _

**...**

Ian and Kelli were eating take out Chinese food at her place. Ian had promised the fortune cookies to Danny and Linda since they found out that fortune cookies also had the little pieces of paper hidden in them. For some reason kids were easily amused by the smallest of things. Kelli set down the fried veggies she was eating and looked at Ian, a smile coming over her face.

"What, do I have food on my face again?" He asked, laughing.

"No. You don't", Kelli laughed, "It's just that...I um...I missed my period".

Ian looked at her and slowly set down the bowl of noodles he'd been eating. He couldn't help but smile as the news sunk in.

**...**

Ian stared at his plate for a moment.

"Are um...you sure?"

Kelli nodded. "I took a pregnancy test the other day...it was positive."

Ian reached over and took her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"This is...amazing...I mean...I went to the doctor, I was pronounced sterile..."

Kelli smiled at him, "well, things change...maybe it was that stress of living in the city..."

Ian wrapped his arms around her, completely at a loss for words. Just holding her.

"I love you..."

**...**

**...**

End of Chapter Eight

**I apologize to my readers for the long time it has taken me to update. Life has been hectic and I've been just soooo very busy. But I hope to be back and writing this story. So please bear with me for the time being. Thank you!!! **

**Review!!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **** Hello There!! I hope all of you enjoyed Michaellover and I's first Friday the 13th story: "Victims and Lovers". And I hope you enjoy it's sequel. Please remember, these stories take a lot of hard work to write and we do love REVIEWS but PLEASE do be considerate and NO FLAMING. Erin/Jason shipping rocks and if you don't like it....then DON'T READ. And IF you do like it....THEN THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**Story Info: Last time we saw our lovers, they had twin babies, Danny and Linda. Now, the kids are five years old....**

**- - **

Chapter Nine 

- -

"Don't go in the basement! The guy with the hook is in there!"

"OH NO! He's gonna get eaten!"

Ian looked up from the stove and looked over his shoulder. Danny and Linda were sitting in front the TV, watching a scary movie.

"He's not gonna get eaten, he's gonna die but not in the good way", Danny explained to his sister.

Ian turned down the stove and went over to where the pair were watching TV.

"Your mother is going to kill me if you two sit up and watch this", Ian stated, although he smiled gently.

"Mommy wouldn't kill you", Linda spoke up, looking up at him.

Ian nodded, knowing this was true. It had been two weeks since he and Erin had taken Terra to their old town and get her settled in with an apartment and such. Kellie was pregnant and she and him were getting married next month. Mittens and her six children were eating out of their dishes as pure usual as Ian crossed the rom to go back into the kitchen.

"Where is mommy and daddy anyway?" Danny asked.

Ian looked out the window of the kitchen and to the dimly lite darkness. He couldn't see very far but he could just make out the lights down at the camp. He supposed Erin and Jason had taken one of their nightly strolls.

"I'm sure they're coming right back", Ian replied, shaking his head.

He hoped so. He wanted to get back to Kellie.

**...**

Erin and Jason weren't that far away, really. The moon was out and was full. Shining down on the apple orchard where the two were standing. Erin giggled as Jason kissed her. His hand slipped against her soft red hair. Holding her close to him as possible.

**...**

Erin snuggled against him,kissing his jawline and wrapping her arms around him. she looked up at him

"Are thinking what I'm thinking?"

Jason nodded. Just as he began to remove his jacket, thunder rumbled in the distance. a storm was comming. Erin sighed,

"we'd better get home...then we can be as romantic as we want...Besides I'm sure Ian wants to get back to Kelli."

Jason nodded. This was the first storm since they'd gotten here. he should be home. Linda would need him and Erin. She was terrified of storms even worse than her mother...

**...**

Linda met her parents at the door when they came into the cabin. She wrapped her arms around her mother's legs. Danny switched the station to the weather just as his parents came in doors, shutting the door behind them.

"You should get to Kellie before a storm hits", Erin said, looking at Ian.

"Sleep well, alright", Ian replied, hugging her and then heading for the door.

Erin and the kids waved to him even as he left. After Ian left, Linda turned to her mother, clinging to her as more thunder rumbled over head.

"Mommy", Linda muttered.

"It's okay, sweetie", Erin reassured her gently, running her fingers through her hair.

Erin walked Linda back over to the couch where Danny was sitting. Jason joined them a moment later. Linda sat in between her mother and father, while Danny sat to Erin's left. They watched TV for a couple of hours. Danny wasn't afraid of the storm, he took Mittens and her children to bed with him after kissing his parents and sister good night. After about a couple of hours, Linda and Erin had fallen asleep. Erin was leaning against Jason's shoulder, while Linda lay against her mother. Linda clung to her mouther as lightening flashed outside and a small rumble of thunder rolled over head.

It wasn't that bad of a storm. The rain seemed to drown out the real noise that would have awoken both girls from their sleep. Jason looked down at both Erin and Linda. Both looked identical as they slept.

**...**

Jason pulled Linda into his lap. She snuggled into his broad chest, safe and secure. No one would ever be able to harm her while Jason was around. Erin's eyelids fluttered a bit. she smiled at Jason.

"You look cute when your being a good Daddy..."

Jason smiled back. picking Linda up in his arms. He layed her on the couch, covering her up with a nearby blanket. She yawned and continue sleeping. Jason smiled at Erin. The storm had stoped, now it was just raining. Jason led Erin to their room quietly curling up on the bed together.

**...**

October tended to be rather cold. The air biting at noses despite it being sunny during the day. It was two weeks before Halloween. The leaves in the trees were changing colors, beautiful fall colors. Reds, Oranges, Yellows,Browns. The lake was peaceful too. The water rippling from the wind's soft breeze. Erin laughed as she watched her nine year old daughter play in a pile of leaves she'd made. The little girl had copper red hair, her mother's eyes, laugh and gentle personality. She had also gotten her father's immunity of getting sick and getting hurt.

"Mommy look!" Molly chirped happily laughing as she jumped into the pile of leaves.

"I see. Haha! Very good", Erin replied, clapping.

"Mom! It's cold out here. I don't want you to get sick", Danny called from the door.

Fifteen year old Danny Vorhees had taken it upon himself to look after his mother and his two sisters whilst their dad was out and about the old camp grounds. Erin nodded and shivered a little. It was a bit nippy.

"Come on Molly", Erin exclaimed gently.

"Okay!" Molly agreed, taking her mother's hand and going inside with her.

Linda, Danny's twin sister, was situated on the living room floor with her school books, calculator, notebooks and her messenger bag  
displayed out in front and around her. A pencil was being tapped against her lower lip. Danny went back to the couch where his books and things were sitting.

"Mom, I can help with dinner if you want?" Danny asked looking up from his history text book.

"Suck up", Linda muttered.

"What? I was just wondering", Danny said.

"Mom lets Moll's help her with dinner. I help mom with laundry and you help mom with grocery shopping", Linda pointed out, remembering each task by heart.

"I also help dad with patrol at night", Danny added.

Erin looked over at them, "Please don't fight in front your sister".

"Sorry mom", came the replied unison.

Molly went over to where her siblings were doing their homework. She looked down at Linda's notebook.

"Whose Wally?" Molly asked.

"He's just a boy Moll's. He's in my math, English and Art class", Linda told her, smiling.

"Pfftt....just a boy? He's had a crush on you since forever", Danny replied, "And you llliiikkkeeee him".

"Danny, don't tease Linny. She's just like mommy. She loves Wally like mommy loves daddy", Molly explained and then walked off back towards the kitchen.

Linda laughed as she got back to her math homework.

**...**

Love...

She didn't LOVE Walley. Sure he was cute, but they were friends. JUST friends.

Wally hadn't changed much from when they were kids. He was still a tough customer, and got in trouble a lot, especially when he forgot to take the pill he had to take for his ADHD. But he was always nice to her and Danny. The fingers he'd broken all those years ago still had slight knots where they'd healed.

Linda finished her homework and closed her textbook. Danny still had his to do.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna go for a walk, is that ok?"

"Sure, just remember to take your jacket," came Erin's voice from the kitchen.

Molly didn't respond at all, she was too busy dutily stirring the soup she was helping to cook. Linda grabbed her jacket from the coatrack nearby and zipped it up. It was dark brown, with fleece inside. she could see her breath as she breathed, comming out in little white clouds. She found her favorite path and began to walk. the silence of the forest greeting her like an old  
freind, she was much like her father in one respect; she loved nature. She wound her way down the hill to the lake she'd grown accustomed to seeing since she was five. By now, Jason had moved onto the woods part of his route, so she had the camp to herself. she picked up and threw a rock at the lake. It skipped several times before sinking into it's depths. she heard a branch snap nearby.

"Hi, Linda."

She turned around, suprised

"Wally!"

Sure enough, there he stood. His hair shaved so that only a dark layer of fuzz remained. as usual he wore his black leather jacket, a pair of somewhat ratty jeans, a dark shirt, and old tennis shoes. His lucky pair. his left hair, and his nose, was pierced. He looked like a punk. But his eyes held a presence that Linda knew too well to judge harshly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, "my dad-"

"I know, your dad will litteraly chop my head off. I'm not afraid of him. He's cool. I wanted to see you. My parents are fighting again. I needed to get away."

Linda nodded. Wally's parents faught a lot.

**...**

Erin was satisfied. Everything would almost be ready to eat. Danny had finished his homework and wandered into the kitchen where his mother and younger sister were finishing cooking dinner. He went his mother and hugged her. Erin ruffled her son's hair a little, patting his back. Danny let go of her a moment later and eagerly looked at the soup that Molly was stirring.

"Mmm...Alfredo broccoli", Danny replied, "Dad's gonna love that smell".

"Where is he anyway?" Molly asked.

Erin smiled gently, "Should be back soon. Speaking of which", she turned to Danny after a moment or so, "Please go tell your sister dinner is almost ready. It's going to be dark soon and I don't want her wandering around the woods".

"Okay mom", Danny agreed nodding and moving towards the door.

He grabbed his coat before heading out the door.

**...**

Linda sat with Wally on the dock, her toes hovering just above the water. Wally sat, his hands in his pockets, as they stared out over the lake. Wally looked over at her

"Linda, can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure Wally, what is it?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I was just wondering...do you remember when we were kids, and your brother broke my fingers because I kicked dirt in your eyes?"

"Yeah," Linda responded, "I remember."

"How come you still wanted to be my friend?"

Linda opened her mouth to respond, but footsteps behind her stopped her. Both of them turned.

It was Danny. He looked suprised to see Wally

"Wally...heh, If Dad see's you here like this he'd chop you up and throw you in the mines."

Wally stood, "I know, D, I had a few...Family issues..."

Linda looked at her twin, "His parents were fighting again."

Danny made an 'oh...' face and shrugged, "Wanna come over for Dinner?"

"Will I make it out alive?" Wally asked

Danny and Linda laughed. Wally always liked to joke about their dad killing him. He was the only other person who knew the truth about Linda and Danny's father. A secret he'd found out the hard way when he'd tried to pay a surprise visit a few years ago and had nearly ended up losing his head.

Literaly.

Danny turned to his sister, "Mom says it's getting dark, she wants you home so you don't get lost in the woods. you know how the shadows can play tricks on your mind."

**...**

Erin checked the casserole in the stove and took it out. It was done. The kids should have been back by now. She shook her head as she turned off the stove.

"Mommy, is the soup done?" Molly asked.

"Let's check", Erin said, smiling.

She put the oven mitt on and lifted off the cover. Which was a mistake. Erin put the cover down as the smoke hit her in the face. Erin threw the oven mitt on the counter, coughing.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Molly asked, gripped her mother's jeans.

"Go...get...", Erin replied coughing.

Molly knew what to do. She had gotten her mother's genes after all. Molly threw open the door to the house and stood just on the front step. She wasn't allowed to leave the house without her mother or father.

"DADDY!!! MOMMY'S COUGHING!!! LINDA, DANNY! DINNER'S READY!!" Molly shouted, really, really loudly.

If nobody heard that in a 15 mile radius, they were deaf. Molly turned and went into the house and filled a cup of water from the kitchen sink. Erin was leaning against the counter.

"Here", Molly exclaimed.

"Thanks sweetie", Erin muttered, smiling and taking the water.

She took a sip of water and finally stopped coughing.

"You forgot to take the cover off", Molly pointed out, "I'll leave the front door open so it can air out in here".

Erin nodded, "Good idea".

**...**

They heard footsteps enter the room, Erin turned around. It was Jason.

Molly beamed, "DADDY!" she said delightedly, running over to him, arms out.

Jason removed his mask and smiled at her, scooping her up in his arms and planting a kiss on her head. He looked over at Erin. Erin smiled and walked over too him, kissing his jaw.

"Molly and I made soup and casserole."

Jason made a sound of approval in his thraot and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Ew!" Molly giggled since Jason was still holding her in one hand.

Erin laughed and took her from Jason putting her down on the floor,"Yu won't think so when boys start kissing you."

"Boys are gross," Molly said.

Erin rolled her eyes. Kids... the door squeeked open.

" Mom, Dad, we're home,"

Jason turned to greet his older children, and froze.

Wally cleared his throat

"Uh...Hi Mr Voorhees," he said, "Kill any tresspassers lately?"

**...**

There was a long awkward silence that lasted for a few seconds. Jason just stared at Wally for a few minutes. Danny shut the door and took off his jacket.

"Wow, mom. Dinner smells great", Danny interjected.

Linda was glad her brother did come in handy every once in a while. Distracting dad by talking about their mother's cooking. Linda took off her coat and hung it up.

"My mom makes wonderful cooking", Linda replied, following the conversation.

"Oh yeah, um...the bake sale we had last year? Her cooking too?" Wally asked, looking at Linda.

"Yep", Linda exclaimed nodding.

"Danny, help Molly plate her dinner", Erin spoke up, "Linda, Wally, help yourselves".

She had gotten her own plate and was carrying it towards her and Jason's bedroom. She carefully tugged at Jason's jacket sleeve.

"Your father and I will give you some privacy", Erin added, eying Jason imploringly, "Molly, keep an eye on them", she added, turning to her youngest child.

"Will do!" Molly remarked as Danny helped her get a plate of food.

Jason hesitated but he couldn't resist the look in Erin's eyes and followed her.

**...**

Wally made himself a plate, eagerly digging into the casserole

"Mmm...this is so good...I can't remember the last time I ate something this tasty..."

"I helped cook it!" Molly said after swallowing some of the soup.

"That's cool, Molls," he said tussling her hair. Molly smiled and ate some more of her soup and casserole.

Danny began eating his too, "So, Wally, you think your parents'll come looking for you?"

"Nah," he said swallowing another piece of casserole, "They won't even notice."

"How come?" Molly asked. Linda and Danny exchanged looks," Um...Because Wally's parents don't like each other as much as our parents like each other," Linda said sugar coating it for her.

"Oh..." Molly said.

"Yeah, well," I'm use to it," Walley said talking off his jacket.

He had several large bruises on his arms. Linda held in a gasp. His father had been hitting him again?

"This is really good casserole," Wally said again, smiling.

Linda and Danny exchanged looks and continued eatting.

**...**

Jason paced agitatedly as Erin ate her food, he grunted to himself.

**...**

Erin looked up from her plate as Jason paced. She set her plate on the nightstand, standing up from the bed. She went to him, hearing him grunting to himself. Yes, it wasn't every day that the kids had a friend over. Wally was the only close friend Linda and Danny had. Even Molly and she was nine years old. Linda had told her about Wally's parents argued a lot and that Wally liked talking to Linda and Erin could understand this. And it was natural for Jason to be over protective.

"Jason, it's alright", Erin reassured him gently.

She leaned against him a little. Jason looked at her, putting his arm around her. He noticed she hadn't finished her dinner yet. He led her back to the bed, gesturing for her to sit down. Erin sat down on the bed. Jason handed her the plate back. Erin took it. He knew pacing would just make her not continue eating, so he sat beside her. Erin finished after a couple of bites, she didn't take any soup, only some casserole. She placed the plate back on the nightstand.

"Hmmm....", She said, nuzzling against him.

No, she'd never fool around while the kids were in the next room but she just wanted to make sure that Jason was calm.

**...**

Jason leaned against her, rubbing her back. He knew she was trying to calm him down.

"You know we can trust Wally," she said kissing his neck with a soft peck, "He knows about you, and has kept our secret... He wouldn't do anything bad or foolish. Besides. Danny would stop him if he tried anything with Linda".

Jason nodded. Danny was just like him. Strong and invulnerable. He'd always looked out for Linda. And Wally was a good boy...he had problems sometimes, but that went back to his ADHD. Not to mention his parents...He narrowed his eyes thinking back to the Day he'd first met Wally's Father. He hadn't liked him THEN either.

Still, Jason couldn't stay in the room another minute.

"Jason-" Erin said quickly as Jason stood and headed for the door.

Jason gave her a reassuring smile and edxited the bedroom.

**...**

End of Chapter 9

**...**

**Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I haven't been in the mood to write and I have been busy with other things. Halloween (Oct. 31st) and my 21st Birthday (Nov. 4th) were a big distraction. I've also been watching HOUSE constantly too. **

**I want to thank my readers for reviewing and taking notice of "Victims and Lovers" and "Five Years Later". Also, I want to thank those who have been reading my Halloween Stories and my Nightmare On Elm Street Stories. Reviewing them and such. **

**REVIEW!!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hello There! I hope all of you enjoyed Michaelmyersfangirl and I's first Friday the 13th story: "Victims and Lovers". And I hope you enjoy it's sequel. Please remember, these stories take a lot of hard work to write and we do love REVIEWS but PLEASE do be considerate and NO FLAMING. Erin/Jason shipping rocks and if you don't like it...then DON'T READ. And IF you do like it...THEN THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**Story Info:**** Last time we saw our lovers, they had twin babies, Danny and Linda. Now, the kids are five years old...**

**UPDATED!**** :D **

**Chapter Ten **

The teenagers, and Molly, were watching TV on the couch. Linda sat in between Wally and Danny, laughing. They were watching Space Balls. A Mel Brooks movie that Erin had gotten from Ian last Christmas along with several other movies.

Jason walked in, catching Molly's attention,

"Hi daddy!" she said, "you wanna watch the movie with us?"

Jason nodded and made his way over towards the teens.

Wally spotted him and stood, "Here Mr. Voorhees, you can have my seat..." he said sitting on the floor.

Jason nodded inwardly. yes, Wally was a good boy. He spotted the bruises on his arms and frowned. He growled slightly. Wally father made him angry...If he ever caught him alone...  
Jason cleared his head of violent thoughts as he watched Linda take a seat next to Wally on the floor, followed by Danny, so that they were on either side of him. Jason felt Erin's arms wrap around his shoulders from behind the couch. He reached back and stroked her face. She moved her lips to his ear

"I told you Wally was a good boy..." she whispered, smiling. Jason nodded.

**...**

Jason watched as Erin moved away from him and went to tend to the dishes that were waiting for her in the sink. He was more interested in her than the movie and watched as she began tidying up the kitchen. The same dark red curls danced behind her as she moved here and there, moving dishes around. She looked over her shoulder at him, smiling and then turning back to filling up the sink full of water and dish soap.

Seeing that kids were laughing hysterically at the movie that they were watching, Jason got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. He could still hear them in the other room. He stood behind Erin, playing with her hair a little. She smiled, looking at him again. Jason stroked her cheek, smiling back at her. Wally and Linda were trying to stop laughing so hard. Wally looked at Linda after a second or so, noticing that her dad wasn't on the couch anymore. Danny and Molly were still laughing.

"Where did your dad go?" Wally asked.

"He's probably in the kitchen with my mom", Linda explained, "They've always been hot for each other. Which is still kinda gross because all they do is kiss and stuff. I mean, I don't mind it but it's like when my mom does something or get this look on her face, dad goes nuts", she then laughed and shook her head, scrunching up her nose a little, "I think they're still in the honeymoon phase but that's what Uncle Ian says when he has to watch us and Molly asks him why mom and dad want to be alone".

Wally nodded.

**...**

"At least your parents get along," he said, "My mom and dad can't stand each other...or me."

Linda smiled at him sadly, "I don't understand how someone can hit their own kids...I mean, sure Dad and Mom have spanked us a few times when we were younger, but-"

Wally shrugged, "not a big deal...he said, "What doesn't kill me makes me stronger. You know what they say, childhood trauma builds character."

Danny shoved him playfully, "Wallace the philosopher..."

Wally shoved him back, " Killers son."

"And proud of it," Danny responded.

They all laughed again and returned ther attention to the movie. Molly had already fallen asleep on the couch.

**...**

Erin came into the living room not a moment later, finding her youngest daughter asleep. She lifted Molly up from the couch and rested her daughter against her shoulder. She carried Molly to the other side of the room. Danny, Linda and Molly's room were down stairs, which had been the basement over several years ago. Except now, the down stairs was lively and colorfully painted. Danny's bed was on the left, Linda's bed was off to the right and Molly's was in the middle.

Erin sat on the bed with Molly and laid her little girl down on the bed. Erin got up and went to Molly's dresser and dug out her pajamas, neatly setting them on the end of the bed. She covered Molly with a blanket and kissed her goodnight.

"Night mommy", Molly muttered in her sleep.

"Night sweetie", Erin replied back, smiling.

Erin went back up stairs after a second or so. The kids were intently watching their movie. Jason looked in his wife's direction as she passed him. Erin just smiled and went back into the kitchen to finish tidying up and getting herself her usual glass of water.

**...**

Jason stood and followed her into the kitchen. He snaked his hands around her waist as she filled her cup of water. Erin smiled

"Mmm, nothing like the arms of the man you love wrapped around you," she said.

Jason nodded. He glanced at the clock. It was getting late. He gave Erin a kiss on the lips briefly before heading back into the living room and turning off the tv.

"Dad, it was just getting to the good part.." Linda protested.

Jason pointed to the clock. The teens sighed.

"Oh well... Night Wally," Linda said heading downstairs with her brother to the room they shared.

"Night..." Wally said.

Jason strode over to the nearby closet and pulled out some extra blankets and pillows that were stored normaly for when Ian visited. He handed them to Wally, who began making up the couch.

"Um..thanks again for letting me stay here Mr. Voorhees" he said, "I really appreciate it..."

Jason nodded, Glancing at Wally's bruised arms.

**...**

"I'll leave the light in the bathroom on if you need to get up in the middle of the night", Erin said, walking over to the couch.

"Thank you Mrs. Voorhees", Wally replied, sitting down on the couch.

Wally liked Erin. He wished she was his mom. She was so nice and everything. Wally wondered why all mom's couldn't be like Linda, Danny and Molly's mom. Erin shut off the living room light. Jason followed her into the bedroom only a second later, shutting the bed room door behind them. Wally laid down on the couch and fell asleep almost a second later. He had slept before, only a few times but if felt more like home than his actual home did.

**...**

Wally woke up the next morning to find the entire house hold was awake. Danny and Molly were at the kitchen table. Linda saw that he was awake.

"Morning sleepy head", Linda laughed, going over to the couch.

"What time is it?" Wally asked, seeing it was still dark out.

"6 am. It's Friday. We have to go to school", Linda told him laughing a little, "My dad is out patroling the camp ground. If we don't hurry, we won't get to see him before he head off to the bus stop".

"Right", Wally exclaimed, nodding and getting up.

After eating breakfast and getting their school things together, each of the kids was ready.

"Danny, look after Molly. And all four of you have a good day at school", Erin stated, smiling.

Danny nodded. Molly hugged her mom before taking her big brother's hand. It was cold out. The four of them headed off into the early morning. School didn't start until 7:30 but it was best to get a head start to the bus stop.

**...**

Wally stepped off the bus into his front yard. His father was home. He'd have rather gone home with Linda and Danny, but-

He sighed. He didn't really have a choice. He needed to get his ADHD medicine, which was up in his room.

"If I can make it to my room without getting caught..." Wally muttered to himself as he opened the door. His hopes were dashed as the door gave a traiterous squeek when he opened it.

"WALLACE, YOU PRICK, WHERE'VE YOU BEEN?"

Wally braced himself as his father barreled from the living room to where he stood, grabbing his shirt front. He looked furious. Wally stoof his ground.

"I spent the night at a friends house."

"DON'T LIE TO ME! You don't have freinds, you little punk! I bet you stayed at that Voorhees place with those freaky Voorhees kids."

Wally glared at him. "Where's mom?"

" Work," His father replied shortly, dropping his son.

Wally straitened his jacket, running a hand over his shaven scalp, feeling the reddish fuzz that grew from when he'd given himself a buzz cut. He'd cut it a week ago it for two reasons. One, because it looked good on him, and two because now his dad couldn't grab him by his hair. He headed into the living room.

"When are you gonna get rid of that stupid nose ring?" His dad asked, scowling, seeing the small stud in his nose.

Wally ignored him. He headed for his room, kicking off his sneakers by the stairs like he normaly did before heading up. His door had a no trespassing sign on the front. He entered his room. It was a spick and span, like the rest of the house. Wally used his excess energy and attention to become a bit of a clean freak since he was twelve, taking on most of the household chores. He dropped his bookbag by the door and collapsed on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, I'm back..."he said himself, looking at a picture of Himself, Linda, and Danny by the Lake. Erin had taken that photo last summer, he remembered with a small smile.

He heard his dad yell his name downstairs and sighed.

"Another wonderful start of the weekend..." He muttered to himself.

**...**

The three kids raced each other back to the house and Molly was the first to reach the front door. Linda and Danny tied as usual. The three went inside to find the house, as usual, spotless but with the air of still being lived in.

"Oh mom", Linda said laughing, noticing a plate of freshly baked cookies on the table.

She put her back pack in one of the kitchen chairs. Danny and Molly followed her lead. Danny found a note on the counter, he held it up.

"Mom went for a walk with dad. We got the house to ourselves for at least three hours", Danny told her.

Linda and Molly each grabbed a cookie. Danny grabbed one too. The three of them went and sat on the couch. Molly sat in between her brother and sister. Linda had grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

**...**

Just as Linda was about to turn on the television, the phone, which seldom rang unless, went off.

"I'll get it," Molly said hopping off the Couch and racing to the phone, picking it up.

"Hello? uh huh...okay..."She turned to Danny, "It's Wally," she said

Danny took the cordless phone from his sister and held it to his ear

"Hello?"

"Danny," came Wally's voice on the other end, "I need your help."

Danny frowned, "What do you mean?"

Wally's voice came out somewhat tired, "I gotta get out of here...now."

**...**

Danny understood, "Alright. I'll be there as quickly as possible".

After putting the phone down, he turned to Linda.

"What was that all about?" Linda asked.

"Wally needs my help. I'm gonna help him and bring him back here", Danny told her.

Linda nodded, "Just be careful, Danny".

"Don't worry. I inherited everything from dad, remember? I can't get hurt", Danny reminded her.

"Just be careful for mom, Danny", Molly spoke up.

"I will", Danny replied.

Danny grabbed his coat and left, he had to hurry and luckily, just like his dad,moving quickly didn't effect him at all.

**...**

Wally sat in his room, his eye blackened by his fathers fist. his lip was also swollen from being dad had taken the librty to beat the tar out of him for 'worrying him' by being gone all night. His chest hurt, Wally wouldn't have been surprised if one of his ribs were broken. He heard footstep outside and looked out his window. Danny stood there, his eyes widened upon seeing his best friends face.

"Wally, what did he DO to you?"

"Never mind that," Wally said.

He'd already made up his mind. He was going to leave. Not run away, that sounded childish and cowardly. No he was much more serious about what he'd decided to do. He picked up his duffel bag, which contained most of his clothes, his Medicine, his DVD collection, which he'd neatly arranged in a box,all of his favorite and esential belongings.

"Catch" he said, dropping it out the window.

Danny caught it effortlessly, shouldering it by the strap. Wally grabbed his back pck, which contained his school swung his legs out the window, taking a glance behind him to make sure no one, namely his father, was comming, and jumped. He landed in the bushes just beneath his window, which cushioned his fall.

Danny pulled him to his feet

"What happened...?"

"Dad got ** because I was gone all night," he muttered, "Let's scram before the old man notices I'm outside."

"Right."

**...**

Danny and Wally were able to sneak off without notice. In fact, they were able to slow down altogether the minute they found one of the trails that led into the woods that also led into Camp Crystal's camp site. The trail wasn't even a trail anymore, it was littered with twigs, pine needles, dirt, small pebbles and moss was growing all over instead of grass.

"Thanks for coming to help me", Wally replied as they walked into the deserted camp site about an hour and a half later.

"It's no problem", Danny said, waving his hand, "I was all too glad to help".

They reached the cabin and were met by Linda.

"Where's mom?" Danny asked as the two walked inside.

"Mom and dad aren't back yet. Of course, you've only been gone an hour and forty five minutes", Linda exclaimed, shutting the door behind them.

Wally set his bag down in the living room and sat on the couch next to Molly. Danny and Linda both sat down as well.

"We were gone that long? I thought it was much longer", Wally stated.

"I get my dad's energy. He doesn't tire out as easily like mom, Molly and Linda do", Danny explained, "That's why it took me less time to get to you than it did for us to get back here".

Wally nodded.

**...**

Erin had her arm wrapped around Jason's as they walked together. It was getting near dark and the air was kind of cold. She shivered a little and snuggled a bit closer to him.  
**...**

Jason wrapped an arm around her as they approached the cabin. Danny was standing out front, looking serious. Jason furrowed his brow as he approached his son.

"Wh-at's...Wro-ng?" he rasped, his speaking skills having improved only slightly over the years.

Danny looked at his parents, "Wally's here. He just had me pick him up from his house. His dad got him pretty hard when he went home. He looks awful. Bruises everywhere."

Erin frowned, "How horrible..."

Danny nodded. "Is it okay if he stays with us? We can't let him go back there. We just can't."

Erin looked at her husband, "Jason?"

The camp Crystal lake killer nodded. inside he was shaking in rage. What sort of father beat their own children like that? It made him want to kill something. They all entered the house, Linda was tending to some of Wally's bruises. He held a steak over his black eye.

"How does this help again?" Wally asked.

"I dunno, something about juices...just keep holding it over your eye" Linda ordered.

Erin walked over to the teens, "Wally, Danny told us what happened. You can stay here as long as you want."

"That's very kind, ma-"

Linda gasped, "Wally, what happened to your NOSE?"

What Danny had assumed was just some blood stuck to his nose, Linda had revealed as a split in the side of his nostril, completly tearing it in a thin bloody line all the way to the bottom.

"Oh...Dad sort of yanked out my nose ring..." he said.

"Wally, this is going to need stitches!" Linda turned to her parents, "Mom, dad, we need to take him to the hospital..."

**...**

**END OF CHAPTER 10 **

**...**

**Edited Note To My Readers: **

**Hello there! This is Erin Nightshade & I just wanted you to know that Michaelmyersfangirl & I are HARD AT WORK writing Chapter 11 of "Five Years Later". **

**I apologize greatly to my readers. I got a job back in December of 2009 & since then my work schedule has just been chaotic. Plus, my writing muse has just been as hectic as ever. But recently, I'm getting out of the slump I've been in for the past few months. UGH, FINALLY. **

**I want to thank my readers & those who have faved my work. WOW. You guys are the best! I'm sure you guys are like, "UPDATE YOUR HORROR STORIES!" as you read this. LOL! I appreciate the faves & story alerts & such! **

**Ch. 11 of "Five Years Later" should be up soon! Keep an eye out for it! **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: **

**Sorry about not updating in a while. & I mean for a llonnnggggg time. Too much personal stuff going on but basically I've been busy this year & I am not in the mood to write whatsoever quite often. But I know you guys LIKE or LOVE this fan-fic & I want to thank those who have faved and/or commented on this fic & want to see it continue. Thank you! **

**Chapter Eleven**

**. . . .  
**

Erin wasn't sure how they were going to get to the hospital without getting noticed and she thought about the situation, it would look out of place if the whole family and Wally were to just show up at the hospital. The doctors and nurses were quite used to her showing up with the kids if one of them got sick and because of Molly's birth only several years earlier. But still, all of them going would be ridiculous. Not hesitating, she went through one of the kitchen drawers and found Ian's home number.

The kids waited as though holding their breath as Erin dialed the phone. She got Ian right on the first ring too. Luckily he and Kelly lived right in town.

"Ian, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have called you if this wasn't an emergency", Erin replied.

"Is everything okay?" Ian asked.

"Everything is fine. Would you mind doing me a favor?" Erin asked, chewing on her lower lip.

Ian answered with a "Of course" and then listened to Erin as she explained the situation.

While Erin was on the phone with Ian, Molly had gone over to the window and just stood there looking out at the trees. As she fancied a look to see if she could see any squirrels or chipmunks, she noticed some funny looking colors coming from the camp ground just beyond the trees. Going over to her brother, she pulled on his sleeve.

"Danny, are there supposed to be flashing lights like cop cars near the cabins?" Molly asked quietly.

Danny raised an eyebrow but went over to the window. He confirmed his younger sisters suspicions by making a face like a slight frown. Linda and Wally went over to see what they were looking at.

"Oh no", Linda muttered with a sigh.

All three teens and Molly looked over to where Jason and Erin were standing but they were too busy with talking to Ian on the phone to really pay attention to what was going on outside.

Wally swore, backing away from the window, "Damn it... dad probably called the cops when he saw I was gone..."

Molly scurried over to her parents as they hung up the phone, "Mommy, Daddy, the police are here!"

Jason stiffened. Erin gulped, "Everyone calm down. we haven't done anything wrong. Danny, take your sisters and Wally down to your room until I say you can come back up." Danny nodded and the four of them headed down the stairs.

**. . . . **

Conners and Morgans stepped out of their cop cars, "Okay Morgans, this is your first time meeting the Voorhees's. there's a lot of rumors about them, on account the husband has the same name of a serial killer that use to live out here."

"Whoa. Creepy"

"Yeah. Nice family though. The guy's a bit...antisocial in large crowds, and he doesn't like police much. so don't go waving your badge all over the place, got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Now, we'll just check to see if the kid's here, then and Out."

Conners and Morgans each divided up the cabins but they found no traces of anything. Of course, all they found were traces of Erin's handy work of being organized and tidying up the cabins, all of which looked brand new. That had been when she'd been pregnant with Molly and had decided to go on a cleaning crusade about the camp site.

As Conners walked over to Morgans, they heard foot steps, turning their heads a little, they saw Erin walking towards them, smiling and looking slightly tired from the days events.

"Mrs. Voorhee's", Conners replied, nodding and giving her a kind smile.

"I saw your lights from the living room window and my husband and I were wondering if there was anything we could help you with", Erin said with a cheerful smile.

"Don't worry ma'am, sorry we bothered you. It's just one of the locals kid's ran away from home and we were sent down here to look for him but he's not here", Morgans explained.

"It would be a rather long walk from town to here. Someone would have seen him if there had been any cars on the road. I'm sorry you had to drive all they way down here", Erin exclaimed.

"It's alright. We don't mind the fresh air", Conners told her.

Erin nodded simply. Neither Conners nor Morgans noticed Jason standing in the shadows of the nearby trees. He hated the police but he didn't want Erin to walk down by herself. Jason felt an urge to be protective of her because of what happened all those years ago. But Jason was also rather glad these cops seemed to be nice enough and harmless. Despite this still, he kept his eyes on the situation. Conners and Morgans soon piled back into their car and sped off. Erin sighed with relief. She glanced over at Jason, "Come on. Ian will be here soon".

**. . . . **

Ian pulled up in his truck, Jason walked out to meet him, patting him on the back. Ian smiled, "nice to see you too, Jason. Where's the kid?"

Erin came out a second later with Wally, "Here. I just wanted to make sure he was dressed okay for the hospital..." Ian rolled his eyes. Erin was always trying to make sure everything was neat and tidy.

"Well, load up kid. I'll take you to the hospital, say you're my nephew or something."

Wally nodded and turned to Erin, "I get to come back once it's over, right?"

"Of course, we're not sending you back to your father," Erin assured him. Wally nodded, climbing into the truck. Ian got back in and drove off. Erin sighed, looking up at Jason, "He'll be fine..."

Jason put his arm around Erin and led her back to the cabin. Jason looked at her for a moment and noticed that she let out a yawn as she walked beside him, slowing down a bit like she usually did when it was late at night. He stopped and lifted her into his arms. Back at the cabin, Danny and Linda were standing by the living room window and caught sight of their parents coming back.

"Dad's carrying mom. We should probably go to bed", Danny replied, looking at his sister.

Linda nodded in agreement. She and Danny both knew the signs of when it was time for them to be in bed. They crept back down stairs, careful not to wake Molly, who was already asleep. Jason, with Erin in his arms, came into the cabin a moment later. Erin just smiled at her husband as he set her down. Erin quickly kissed his cheek before heading off to the bathroom.

**. . . **

Ian and Wally walked into the hospital about an hour or so later. Wally sat in one of the chairs while Ian talked to the nurse at the front desk, asking to see Dr. Hoffman, the doctor that Erin usually brought the kids to. He was a good doctor too. He'd literally help anyone, even if you didn't have insurance.

"Dr. Hoffman will be able to see us in a few minutes", Ian told Wally as he sat down beside him.

"Do you think Mrs. Voorhees will be able to help me? I mean, by making sure I never go back home?" Wally asked quietly so only Ian could hear him.

"Don't worry kid. I have complete faith in her ability to help you. She does that", Ian assured him with a nod of his head.

Wally nodded as Dr. Hoffman called in a nurse to help with the stitches. The stitches stung but at least the pain in Wally's nose wasn't the source of pain anymore. Ian and Wally left the hospital only two hours later and headed back to cabin. The sounds of Ian's truck tires woke Danny and Linda, who had snuck back up to the living room to try and wait until Wally got back to their house.

"Uncle Ian's back", Danny quietly said, having the ability to be able to stay awake.

"I heard", Linda told him, yawning.

The two teenagers, still dressed from hours before, snuck outside to meet Wally as he got out of the truck. Ian got out too and handed something to Danny, it was a piece of paper that Ian had wrote on.

"What's this?" Danny asked.

"It's like a permission slip. Kelly and I thought you guys would like to come and visit and take Molly trick or treating this year", Ian said.

"Oh wow, cool", Linda replied, "Mom and dad usually just hide the candy".

"Mom was never big into Halloween but I'm sure she'll let us go", Danny exclaimed, with Linda and Wally nodding in agreement.

Wally followed the twins back inside as Ian drove off. Jason stood in the livingroom, hands on his hips. Danny and Linda exchanged looks. "Uhh...Hi dad..." Danny said, "we were just uh...waiting for Wally to get back."

Jason pointed at the trapdoor that led to their bedroom. "Bed" he said in a surprisingly clear voice.

"Right. Um, night Wally," Danny said, clapping him on the back. "Night Danny" he said, punching his shoulder playfully. Linda gave him a quick hug. "Goodnight Wally see you in the morning."

"Sweet dreams, Linny."

Linda and Danny headed back downstairs. Wally walked back over to the couch, his temporary bed for now, and looked up at Jason, who was watching him. "Thanks for letting me stay here, Mr. Voorhees" he said, taking of his jacket and setting it aside. Jason glanced at the stitches in his nose, as well as his black eye and nodded.

He had to remember to kill Wally's father next time he got the chance. He waited until Wally was in a comfortable position before heading back to the room he and Erin shared.

**. . . . **

Two days passed without any interference from the cops, so it meant they and Wally were in the clear.

The three teenagers found a nice spot for a small campfire, even though it was late in the afternoon on a Saturday. Inside the cabin, Molly was sitting at the kitchen table eating a pickle while Erin pre-planned dinner.

"Mommy, did you ever go to college?" Molly asked.

Erin just smiled and looked at her youngest child, "Why the interest?"

"I dunno", Molly shrugged, "Alexia's mom is a doctor and Jen's dad is a dentist and Max's dad is a police officer. They just wanted to know what you did. I told 'em you went to school to be a house wife. Alexia's sister is in Linda's class and Alexia said she heard her sister talking to Linda".

"Oh, I see", Erin replied smiling at her and nodding.

"And the open house party at school is Wednesday night", Molly said a little more quietly.

"Molly", Erin stated gently going over to her and kneeling down to look at her.

"Uncle Ian picks me up every day from school. I have to watch all the other girls get picked up by their mommy's. Their moms take them to the park and do stuff. The only thing I can tell my friends is that you pack my lunch," Molly cried and got up and ran downstairs to where she shared a room with her brother and sister.

Erin felt horrible. It was true, she didn't get out much, what with having to stay home and take care of the house. And Jason only left to go to work and then came strait back, so she had to make sure he didn't go killing anyone unnecisarily. the only time she really left was for shopping. She'd never thought about how it affected Molly's social life. Linda and Danny had always understood, and she'd assumed Molly did too. "Guess I was wrong..." she said as she headed downstairs. Molly was laying on her bed facedown, crying into the pillow. Erin walked over and sat on the edge, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Molly?"

"What?" she sniffled.

"I'm sorry I don't leave the house a lot like the other kids's parents. But You have to understand, your daddy and I arnt LIKE other mommies and daddies. We have to be different because-"

"Because Daddy kills people..." Molly muttered. Erin was almost taken aback by the almost resentful tone in her voice but shrugged it off. "Bad people, sweety. Your daddy only kills bad people. Hunters, and Criminals and teenagers who drink and do drugs and-"

"Uncle Ian wasn't bad, and daddy tried to kill HIM."

"Who told you that?"

"Linda and Danny," Molly said.

Erin sighed. "Look...that was...complicated...I'll explain it to you when your older, okay? Just remember, you daddy loves all of us and would never hurt someone he thought was innocent. He let's lots of people live, depending on if they're good or bad."

"I know...I'm just..."

"I know...Hey, Uncle Ian and aunt Kelly offered to take us all trick or treating. How'd you like me to go with you?"

Molly sat up, her sad looking eyes lighting up and making her blue eyes shine. Her mom could come with her trick-or-treating? Molly smiled and snuggled close to her moms side.

"Really? Could you?" Molly asked, looking up at her.

"Of course", Erin told her, nodding, putting her arm around Molly, smiling down at her, "I'll even take you to the costume store that's next to the grocery store", she added.

"Oh wow!" Molly smiled happily.

**. . . **

After cheering Molly up, Erin and Molly took out plates, hotdogs and such outside and joined the teens at the campfire. Roasting hotdogs and smores by the campfire wasn't a bad idea. It wasn't too cold for it either.

"Nothing like cooking outside", Danny replied, placing a hot dog on one of the wooden sticks.

"Is that how they had to cook in the old days?" Molly asked, sitting in her mother's lap.

Erin nodded, "Sleep outside. Cook outside. Use the potty outside".

Danny, Wally, Linda and Molly all made faces at this, "Gross!"

Wally made a face, sticking out his tongue in disgust. He turned to Erin, "So where's Mr. Voorhees?"

"He's on his rounds. He'll be back soon enough," Erin said as the hotdogs cooked. Linda toasted her marshmello, putting it on the graham crackers and chocolate square. She gave a delighted look as she took the first bite, "Mmm! Good smore..."

"You think that's good? try it with peanut butter, Wally said making a fresh one and slathering one of the crackers with peanut butter. before handing it to her. She picked it up and took a bite, her eyes lighting up."Oh my gosh, this is the best smore I've ever tasted!" Wally smirked, "Thank you, thank you, you're too kind..." Danny rolled his eyes, elbowing the shaved redhead, " Hey, Stop hitting on my sister or my dad'll kill you" he said jokingly.

"It'll still be worth it to see her eat my gooey smore." He said, then stiffened, " Wow, that sounded way more perverted than I meant it too..." Linda giggled, " I hear worse at school."

Molly perked up as the sound of heavy footsteps approached, "Daddy's home!"

Erin looked up as Jason approached the small group. He knelt down and sat down next to her, kissing her cheek. Danny had just made himself a smore and looked at his dad.

"Find anything interesting?" Danny asked.

At this Jason looked at Erin and the two just seemed to share a moment in which they didn't have to say anything. Jason stood up and Erin followed him.

"Where are you going?" Molly and Linda asked in unison.

"We'll be right back", Erin told them, "Stay here", she added.

The teens and Molly nodded and Linda added with the sigh, "Pass the graham crackers".

**. . . . **

Erin held Jason's hand as he led her out past the camps drive way to one of the trails that snowmobiles usually used in the winter. But there weren't any snowmobiles in the winter. And it was fall. Past hunting season also. So that could only leave...

"Police tire tracks. And they're fresh", Erin sighed, kneeling down to the check the ground before standing back up.

Jason nodded. " Think police...want...Wally?" he asked, nodding back in the direction of the camp. Erin sighed, "Probably...We should head back." She stood and began walking back towards the campfire, "You're getting better at speaking, by the way," she added, squeezing his hand, "I'm very proud of you."

Jason smiled, "Not..easy..." he said. Erin shook her head, "Well, I love you if you talk or not. I'll always understand you Jason." Jason squeezed her hand back gently. As they reached the campfire, Erin cleared her throat, "Kids, Jason found some tire tracks we think might be from policeman."

Wally stiffened, "Am I going to have to leave?" Danny clamped a hand on his shoulder, "No way, Wal. You're staying right here."

"But What if they find out I'm here? Your dad'll kill them, your family will have to move again, and it'll be my fault."

Erin shook her head, "It's not going to happen. If it was the police, the officers are new at their jobs. The new ones get freaked out being in this area, that's why the tracks are fresh. I don't think they'll be coming back any time soon".

"Don't worry, mom knows this stuff", Linda replied, nodding at Wally, "Your safe here".

"Yeah. When mom's here, everything's fine", Danny added, waving his hand.

**. . . . **

There was an air of calm after this and the kids resumed general conversation such as school and things like that. Erin and Jason sat at a picnic table near the kids. Erin sat in Jason's lap and just stared off at nothing in particular.

"Mommy said she'd go trick or treating with us", Molly stated quietly to her siblings and Wally.

"Ah Halloween, a perfect night to be out", Danny sighed, roasting another smore.

"Do you think there are other guys just like dad out there?" Linda asked a bit more quietly.

"You mean, who kill only bad guys and are un-dead?" Danny inquired.

"Probably. Just like that one guy on the news", Wally stated, "I forget his name".

"Think mommy can help that guy too?" Molly spoke up.

There was a group shrug. Jason looked at Erin after a moment or so. He ran his fingers in her hair and found that his love had fallen asleep. He smiled, knowing her favorite place to do so was in his lap.

Inside the cabin, the phone rang.

"I'll get it", Danny replied getting up and going to answer the phone.

Linda moved closer to Wally, taking her brothers spot. "How's your nose?"

"It's cool," Wally shrugged, "The stitches are itchy, but I'm not suppose to scratch them."

"Heh, I know what that's like. Remember last year when I cut my arm and mom had to take me to the doctor to get stitches? Ugh...it was awful..."  
Wally absentmindedly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Yeah, I remember..." Linda snuggled into his side. Molly giggled.

**. . . . **

Danny came outside looking grim. "Wally?"

Wally looked over his shoulder, "What is it?"

Danny cleared his throat, "That was...your dad."

Jason whipped around, waking Erin With the sudden motion.

"What?" Wally asked, standing. Danny ran a hand through his hair, "He says he KNOWS you're here and he's going to come drag you out of here no matter what the police report was. He says he SAW you. Those weren't police tracks dad found, it was your fathers!"

Linda gasped. Wally jumped up, "No way! Oh god, I gotta get out of here!" He ran into the house, grabbing his belongings as he tried to shove them into his backpack. Linda rushed in after him, "Wally, what are you doing?"

Wally pushed his stuff into his backpack "I'll hide out somewhere, I'll-"

Heavy footfalls entered the cabin. It was Jason. He walked over to Wally and took the bag from him, shaking his head.

"Stay."

"But Mr. Voorhees, he'll-"

Jason pulled his machete from it's sheath. Wally held his hands up in surrender "Okay! I'm not going anywhere!"

Jason smirked. That was an easy. He looked at his daughter and pointed to the picnic table outside.

"He want's us to go back outside," Linda said, easily translating her fathers movements.

" But my dad-"

Jason gently poked Wally in the back. Not a threat, just an urge to compliance.

Wally gulped, "Uh...I guess we'll be waiting for him?"

**. . . **

Jason, Linda and Wally went back outside, walking in single file. Erin was standing up, arms folded and looking fully wide awake. Wally and Linda sat back down with Danny and Molly. Molly saw her daddy's weapon and then looked at her mom. She remembered what her mommy said about daddy killing only bad people. And she knew, from the talk, that Wally's dad was a bad person. She understood now, in her own way.

Jason walked over to Erin and cupped her cheek with his hand, kissing her. She smiled and leaned against him. She had kept him from killing unnecessarily but Jason knew this time, it was okay. He put his arm around her. Once this was over, he'd make sure to make love to her. Jason then nodded for her to go sit with the kids. Erin kissed his cheek and nodded. She walked over and sat down with them. Molly instantly sat in her mother's lap.

"Won't you guys get into trouble?" Wally asked.

"We've been here since were five years old. Nobody is going to scare us into leaving that easily", Danny explained.

"My mom and dad know what they're doing. We'll be fine", Linda added.

"We will be", Erin replied, nodding, "I promise".

Erin looked over at Jason who was guarding the driveway. She knew they'd be fine.

It wasn't long before the sound of a car driving. Jason hid his blade behind his back as the car pulled to a stop. He wanted to have the element of surprise...

Wally's father stomped out of the car, spotting Wally, he headed towards him, ignoring Jason, "Out of my way!" He said, pushing him aside. Erin stood between Wally and his father, "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Wally's father glared at her, "Move aside Mrs. Voorhees, this is between me and my son. Do so and I won't press charges."

"Kiss my **" Wally said.

"I will NOT. Wally came to us, and is always welcome here. You have been abusing him. You're lucky I don't report YOU to the police."

Jason drew his machete as Wally's father's back was to him. He strode over, blade in hand. Wally's father turned as he approached, " What do you want, you anti-social sonofabitch?"

Jason glared at him, clearing his throat, "Wally is staying here" he said with tremendous effort to speak normaly.

"My son is coming home with me!" He said turning back around. He grabbed Erins arm and shoved her to the ground. Molly gasped,"Mommy!"

Jason growled. How dare he touch Erin? He swung his Machete angrily, severing the mans head in one swipe.

**. . . **

Molly yelped, hiding her face in Erins shoulder as she sat up. This was the first time she'd ever seen him kill someone. There was so much blood...

The silence was defining. After a few minutes, Erin was the first to do or say anything. She moved herself a little and looked at Linda.

"Take your sister and go inside", Erin replied quietly and gently.

Linda walked over and took her sister by her shoulders, "Come on Molly", Linda quietly said.

Linda kept Molly turned away from the sight of the body and blood. Molly was reluctant to leave her mother's side but the smell of the blood was so bad and gross that even Molly and Linda exchanged wrinkled-nose expressions as they headed inside. Danny and Wally just looked at each other and headed inside as well.

Jason dropped the machete and took the body and head of Wally's dead father into the woods to quickly dispose of it, as he had done on countless of other occasions. When he had gotten rid of it, he came back to find Erin slowly getting to her feet. Nothing was broken, thank god but she had bruises from where she had hit the ground and where Wally's father had grabbed her arm. Erin seethed slightly, lifting up her shirt just a little and looked at her side. She had several small bruises from hitting the ground.

Jason moved to her side quickly, feeling overwhelmingly protective.

Erin patted his hand, "It's alright Jason...Just a few bruises" she said as Jason helped her to her feet. He picked up his machete and wiped the blood on his pants as they headed back inside. Molly sat with Linda on the couch. She was curled up in a ball, her legs pulled up to her chest. She couldn't quite look at her father as he entered the cabin. Jason reached over to squeeze her shoulder, and she shied away from him, drawing away from his touch.

Jason felt his heart ache at that. He didn't want his own daughter to be afraid of him... to hate him... Erin noticed the crestfallen look on Jason's face and walked over to Molly, pulling her into her lap as she took a seat.

"Molly, remember what we talked about earlier? About Daddy?"

Molly nodded.

"Well...I know what you saw was scary...but he only did it to protect Wally. Wally's daddy was a very bad man who liked to hurt other people."

Molly looked up at her, "There was blood everywhere...Daddy looked so angry when that man pushed you down."

"Daddy is very protective of me and you and your brother and sister. Don't be scared of him...just look how upset he is, he thinks you're mad at him." Erin pointed at Jason, who was sitting in the nearby chair, looking dejected.

Molly jumped down and scurried over to her father, climbing into his lap.

Molly looked at Jason and hugged him, "Don't worry daddy, I'm not mad at you. You were just protecting mommy and us. I understand it a lot better now that mommy explained it", Molly replied.

Jason felt a wave of relief and hugged his daughter. He looked over at Erin after a moment or so. Watching her thoughtfully.

**. . . . **

Danny went over and sat down by his mom.

"Mom, are you okay?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine sweetie", Erin told him, smiling, "Just a few bruises".

There was silence for a long time before Erin kissed each of the kids, including Wally, good night and went off to bed. Molly was the first to speak.

"Is mommy going to be okay?" Molly asked.

"She's just in shock", Linda explained, "Mom's a strong person. Come on, we'd better go to bed too", she added.

The kids said their good nights and once they had gone to bed, Jason went to the bedroom he shared with Erin to find her standing in front of the full length mirror and looking at her arm. There were even bruises from where she had hit the ground.

Jason walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, kissing her neck. He didn't want her thinking about her bruises. Erin turned to him,smiling "You always know how to make me feel better, don't you?"

Jason smirked, squeezing her waist. Erin giggled as Jason scooped her up and carried her towards the bed.

Erin forgot all about her bruises as Jason made love to her. She curled up into his side afterwords, feeling so much better about having such a release.

**. . . . **

It had been a couple of days since Wally's dad had gone missing. However, it seemed the police were preoccupied with other matters. Erin had taken Danny into town with her to go grocery shopping since Danny was the least likely to show anything was out of the ordinary. Danny was trying to choose between which soda to put in the cart as his mom put in a few cans of Pringles in the cart.

"Halloween candy next?" Erin asked, checking the ever growing grocery list.

"Dad going to let you come with us?" Danny asked, deciding with Diet coke.

"I haven't talked to him about it yet. I thought I'd give us a couple of days to relax", Erin said gently.

"You don't like Halloween do you?" Danny stated, looking concerned.

"I grew up in a town where Halloween...where Halloween was kind of...bad things just happened", Erin murmured, she smiled, laughing and put her hand on Danny's shoulder, "And don't make that face, you look like your father".

Danny laughed, "Do not", he said.

Erin grinned, "you're the spitting image. except you're not bald. and you have my eyes. Other than that, you could win a look-alike contest. Danny rolled his eyes as they grabbed some candy.

**. . . . **

Jason and Wally watched each other with narrowed eyes. Wally lifted his hand, setting down his scrabble pieces.

"Diver"

Jason's eyes glinted. He set down his own pieces.

'invisable'

"Gold"

'Baker'

"Cartoon"

'Candy'

"Halloween"

'Chocolate.'

Wally slammed is head into the table, "Ow...Damn, you won AGAIN!" Wally said, "How do you DO that?"

Jason looked smug, scribbling some words on a pice of paper nearby. 'It's a gift.'

Wally gave a mock bow, "I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!"

Linda giggled from the couch. She'd been watching them while drawing in her sketch book.

"You do know my mom taught him how to read and write, right?" She asked.

Wally just looked at her, "That would explain so much. Does she play Scrabble?"

Linda shrugged, "Sometimes. But dad SOooo lets her win".

Jason made a face, blushing slightly, "Do not", he mumbled.

"Uh-huh", Linda snickered.

**. . . . **

While Danny and Erin were looking at the meat selection, a girl with brown hair came up to Danny and tapped his shoulder. She smiled nervously as Danny turned to her. The girl revealed braces as she nervously played with the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

"Hi Danny", She said.

"Hi Emily", Danny replied, trying not to blush either.

"I was wondering if you wanted...if it's okay with your parents, you could come with me trick or treating on Halloween?" Emily asked.

Erin tried not to appear as though she was listening but couldn't help but smile as she watched her son interact with a girl.

Danny scratched the back of his head, "Well, I was supppose to go trick or treating with my sisters and mom..."

Erin 'accidently' elbowed her son, giving him a wink. 'Go for it' her look seemed to say. Danny cleared his throat, "But I think I can dodge that. I'd love to go trick or treating with you, Emily."

Emily's face turned three shades redder, "Good!" she said, scurrying away, "see you then!"

As she disapeared around the corner, Erin gave her son a grin, "Just wait until your father hears you're going on a DATE." Danny shook his head, "Mom, it's not a date, it's trick or treating. That doesn't count..."

"Sure it doesn't," Erin said, winking. Danny facepalmed. "Oh, I'm never gonna hear the end of this..."

**. . . . **

"You have a date?" Linda asked, grinning.

Danny was sitting on the couch, trying to hide his face behind a book he had just randomly grabbed to keep Linda and Wally from seeing his bright red face. Not ten minutes home and he was right, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Her name is Emily and she's really, really nice", Erin stated from the kitchen.

"Emily? Not your science partner and your crush Emily Wyatt!" Linda snickered.

Danny groaned even more, trying to make himself as small as Molly. Jason and Erin just looked at them for a moment curiously.

"Emily likes Danny too", Wally put in, seeing the look on their faces.

"Don't worry Danny. I won't tease you", Molly added, patting her brothers head, "Even though you look like daddy when daddy sees mommy".

"Thanks Molly", Danny told her, sighing. Why did Molly have to sound like their mom?

Jason decided to rescue his son by putting on his mask and picking up his machete. Danny looked relieved, "Time to do the rounds!" He said eagerly dashing out the door, not bothering to put on his jacket. Jason followed, laughing inwardly.

**. . . . **

Linda pouted, she'd wanted to tease him some more. Wally cracked his neck, running a hand through his haven hair, the dark red fuzz almost like a brisly carpet.

"Hey, Linda?"

"Yeah?"

"I found something cool the other day near the caverns. Wanna go check it out?"

"Is it a body? Danny already told me that's where dad throws the dead bodies..."Linda said making a face. Wally shook his head, "No, not THOSE caverns. The ones on the other side of the orchard."

"Can I come?" Molly asked.

Wally glanced over at Erin. She looked hesitant but nodded, "It's safe right?"

"I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't."

"Alright then," Erin said. She's eight, and I'm sure you and Linda will keep her safe."

"You could come too, mommy" Molly pointed out. Erin opened her mouth to say she should stay home and make dinner, but remembering the incident just before Jason had killed Wally's father, she changed her mind.

"Alright. I'll go."

"Yay!"

After grabbing a flashlight and leaving a note, Erin led the three out to the orchard. Molly walked between Linda and Wally. The area seemed to be relatively quiet. Erin handed Wally the flash light and decided it was alright to let him lead them from here.

"It's this way", Wally said.

"You sure you don't need a GPS?" Linda joked.

Wally laughed, "Well, if we can't get to it tonight, we can always come back when it's day light".

**. . . . **

Danny was standing just near the edge of where the dirt from the campsite met the ankle high grass just near the woods. He was keeping an eye on the camp grounds while his dad was doing a walk around one of the trails that led down to one side of the lake. Danny was leaning against a tree, listening intently. Two set of cars pulled up the driveway, making Danny nearly jump. He hid behind the tree as people got out of the cars. One of them was holding a map.

"I think we're lost", a girl named Christa exclaimed.

"I think that map is out dated by five years", Mitchell spoke up.

Glenn, who was holding the map, was trying to read it using a small flash light he was holding, "No. Because here's the lake but I think we're just on the wrong side".

Christa, Mitchell & their friends gathered behind him & squinted at the map.

**. . . .**

Erin stopped short where she was, making the kids stop short as well. The redhead swore she heard car doors. She turned around looking back towards the direction of the camp. Her hearing wasn't as good as Jason's but it was still good.

"Mommy, what is it?" Molly asked.

"I thought I heard car doors", Erin told her.

"Who would be out here at this hour? Other than us", Linda replied.

"People get lost on these roads. It does get confusing", Erin reassured her, smiling gently, "The three of you go back to the cabin, okay? I'm going to check on things".

The three nodded and went back towards the cabin as Erin quietly went to check on the camp grounds. She just hoped it was someone who was lost.

**. . . . **

Glenn facepalmed as he suddenly realized why they'd gotten lost.

"The map is upside down..." He said, flipping it the right way up. There. that made much more sense. "Now, see, here we are, and we want to be here," he said pointing to another section of map.

Glenda, Glenns twin sister, rolled her eyes, "honestly, could you BE anymore of a putz, Glenn?"

Glenn stuck his tongue out at her, "shut up. like you're miss perfect."

"At least I can read maps."

"That's low."

" grow some balls"

"Like yours?"

"oh, haha..."

Mitchell shushed them "hey, someone's coming. maybe they can help us find where we're going," he said pinting at an approaching shapein the darkness.

**. . . . **

The group was almost ready to bolt back to the cars but as Erin appeared before them a second later, they jumped instead. Glenda was the only one who didn't, just rolling her eyes at brother and their friends.

"Jeez, what are you doing out here at this hour?" Mitchell asked, nearly hiding behind Glenn, "Almost gave me a heart attack".

Glenda snickered, "Sorry about him, he's a bigger sissy than my brother".

Glenn shot her a look, "Hey!"

"See", Glenda emphasized.

Erin smiled at them, "My name's Erin, can I be of some assistance?" She asked gently.

"Yeah, my ding-bat brother read the map upside down and now we need directions", Glenda replied.

Glenda laid the map, in the correct way, on the hood of the first and Erin looked it over. The others just hung back and took a glance around.

"Don't you think we should bring her with us? I mean, she's out here by herself", Christa whispered to Glenn.

"Dude, I heard stories about some chick who came out here and her family never heard from her again, was all over the news", Mitchell put in.

"Guys, cool it. Okay? She's probably camping with her friends down by the lake and came up to use the bathroom", Glenn stated.

The others just looked kind of skeptical.

Erin looked up at them, "Actualy, I live here with my husband and three children. And you're very VERY lost."

Glen groaned, "Glenda's NEVER gonna let me live this one down..."

Erin smiled sympathetically. "It's alright. Where were you tyring to go?"

"Chylerville."

"Oh, well, to get there, ou'd have to go back to the interstate, and make a left at Patersburg, then a right here," she said pointing to a spot on the map.

Glenda grinned, "wow, thanks for the help!"

Erin smiled, "No problem."

**. . . .**

Danny had been watching so intently that he didn't notice his dad coming back from doing the rest of the rounds. Nor did Erin and the others in fact. Erin had handed Glenda the map back when Glenn got an idea.

"Why don't we just stay here for the night and drive tomorrow", He looked at his sister as he spoke.

"Would be great for film class", Mitchell spoke up taking out a hand-held cam corder from his coat pocket, "We're supposed to get extra credit on something".

"What is this, the blair witch project?" Christa asked.

"Well, as long as you don't disrupt anything, you can stay", Erin decided, not sure as to what to say.

"Don't worry, the only thing that'll get disrupted is my brother's train of thought", Glenda told her.

"Oh ha ha", Glenn sarcastically laughed.

"Let me show you where you can stay and there are working bathrooms", Erin told them.

Glenn and Glenda's group followed the redhead. While Jason walked along the line of tree's, watching closely.

**. . . . **

Jason was unsure what to make of this situation. who were these people? why were they here? Whay was Erin leading them to the camp?

He needed to find out.

Erin stoped in front of some cabins, "You can stay here for the night, but you have to leave first thing in the morning. My husband is...uncomfortable around people coming onto his land."

"Sounds like a hothead."

"He's just very protective."

Glen and Glenda looked around, "THis place is creepy...it's like something out of a horror movie..." Glen said with a shudder.

glenda rolled her eyes, "stop being a baby, Glen..."

**. . . . **

Erin left the group to it. She wasn't sure but the two known as Glen and Glenda, it was like they were two different personalities. They were obviously twins but something about them, it was odd but Erin just shrugged it off. All kids were different. Leaving the cabin, she saw Jason approaching. She knew he was probably curious. Danny was right behind his dad, curious also.

"Mom who are they?" Danny spoke up.

"They got lost", Erin replied, looking from Danny to Jason, "They're just staying the night until they can see the signs for the road better in the morning", she added, seeing Jason looking over her to where the group was staying in the nearby cabin.

Jason looked back at his wife just nodding his head but he still looked as though he might stick around to make sure that these guests wouldn't be any trouble. The young college types tended to stay up late and what not.

**. . . . **

Glenn was sitting on one of the beds and had turned his head. Staring out the window. He had to rub his eyes at least twice. He had been staring out the window for what felt like minutes before noticing Erin talking to some huge guy wearing a hockey mask and some teenage kid.

Glenn shook his head, laying down.

"Too many hours of staring at trees and road..." he said covering his face with a pillow. dismissing the sight as a delusion from his exhausted mind.


End file.
